Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Heroes Arise
by Krika1119
Summary: A human turned into a Riolu meets a Dewott named Luke, and a Charmander named Zack, and joins an explorers guild. What role will this Riolu take part in this world and how will this affect those around him? There's only one way to find out, we listen to his story and his friend's.
1. Waking up in a New World

Krika: Hey guys what's up my name's Krika1119 and I'm bringing you a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story.

Luke: What are we doing here again?

Zack: *hits Luke* Idiot we're the characters of the story you dolt!

Jakob: Haha alright calm down guys I'm sure we'll all get along soon enough.

Krika: Thank you pokemon counterpart of mine.

Jakob: No sweat.

Krika: This is going to be an introduction to Jakob, my counterpart, so it may be a bit confusing at first, but once I introduce all the characters it will all make sense.

Jakob: And since I'm being introduced first, Krika1119 doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Hi my name Is Jakob and I'm a Riolu, and I know, I'm a talking one, let me start at the beginning. I was once a human who had a pretty boring life, but that all changed one day. I was taking a stroll through the local park in my neighborhood when I saw a strange light, since I had nothing else better to do I went towards the light and was soon engulfed by it. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a room lit only by torches and strange markings were on the walls that looked awfully alot like pokemon. I was both afraid and amazed because all the pokemon in existence were inscribed into the stone walls, I walked up to one, a Riolu marking, and it started to glow a faint light. Being the curious one, I decided to place my hand onto the marking and after about five seconds I blacked out. And now I'll stop talking and allow you to see my story for yourselves, my adventure begins...now.**

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

"Ugh, my head," was the only thing I said before looking at my surroundings, "well this is definitely not the park that I was in a moment ago." I looked to see that I was lying on a pile of hay with a glass of water next to it. "What the? How long was I out for someone to get me here?", before I could react, someone ansewered that question, "About a day dude," I looked to see that it was a Dewott that spoke to me, and of course the immediate thing I did was scramble off the pile getting in a fighting stance.

"A talking pokemon!? But that's impossible!", the Dewott gave me a confused look, "Um, what are you talking about? You're a Riolu and you're talking as well." I looked down at my hands to see that there were only paws there, "What the?! No! You don't understand I'm a human!", I yelled out at the talking Dewott, "Wait you're a human?", I nodded in response, "um, hate to break it to you but I know a pokemon when I see one, and you're a pokemon." After hearing this I sit down on the pile with my hands, er, paws on my face crying, "No I can't be a pokemon, it just isn't possible!", I stop crying and ask the Dewott the only logical question I knew at the moment, "what's your name?".

"My name?", I nodded, "well the name's Luke and I found you in the middle of the forest out cold so I decided to bring you here so that you wouldn't get taken away from a group of bandits," the pokemon told me his name, but I still couldn't trust him so I asked him one more question, "Where am I right now?"

"Well right now you're at a guild house, one of many to be exact, and it's being runned by a powerful Infernape, so to be more precise you're in Underhill right now," alright, that was enough to get me back on my feet to go out, "wait where are you going?", Luke asked me, "To find a way back home," I said sternly, "You won't last long out there by yourself out there buddy," that caused me to stop dead in my tracks, "What do you mean?", I asked in concern, "Let me tell what's out there that will try to kill at every; bandits, outlaws, and thieves."

After hearing that I gulped, I didn't want to be killed the least bit, "Alright, I think I get it, it's way too dangerous for me to go out there alone, so what do I have to do while I'm here?", I asked Lukem, "Well until we can get this all settled I think you should join the adventuring guild here," that made me widen my eyes in excitement, finally something fun to do with my life, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, I had a boring life when I was a human so this could be a nice change," I said enthusiastically, "That's the spirit, I have been looking for a partner ever since I got here so maybe you and I can form a group," Luke said in excitement, "It's a deal Luke, from here on out we're going to be partners to the end."

"Sweet! C'mon I'll show you around the guild," I nodded in agreement and followed him out the door and was awe-struck, "Wow, this place is bigger than I imagined in my head," I said still in awe, and it was for good reason, the place was HUGE, they had a pole similar to the ones in a firehouse, and there were some other pokemon in the building in groups, "Haha, yeah you'll get used to it after a bit, c'mon," I followed and he asked me a question, "Oh by the way I didn't catch your name their," I looked at him, "Hmm? Oh, right, sorry about that, my name's Jakob," telling my name to him somehow gave me a sense of security, "Alright nice to meet you Jakob," Luke smiles at me which gave me the idea that being a pokemon might not be so bad after all.

* * *

"Well here's the messhall, this is where all the adventuring groups go to get some food," I looked to see that the messhall was at least three times the size of my school's cafeteria, "here's the rec-room this is where all the guild members train and hang out after a mission or before one," I looked at him puzzled, "Missions?", I asked Luke because I didn't really realize that there would be something like that here, "Yeah, there are different kinds of missions that adventuring groups go on to raise the reputation for the guild and get some money and items in the meanwhile," my eyes widened in excitement, money, items, this IS going to be fun, "but it's not the items and money that gets these other guys excited, it's the call of adventure that gets them moving," I eyes were about as wide as my head when I heard that, adventure, one thing I never got to do in my human life. "Anyway moving on," Luke said as I was following him.

"Welcome to the part that all guild members are required to do," he points to the board that had some signs posted on it, "this is the mission board, this is where groups get their missions from and, as you can see, they are aligned in rows," when he said that I did see it, they were aranged in a neat order, "this shows the rank they are at and the ranks of missions are as followed; D-class missions are the easy ones and are recommended to new groups, C-class missions are slightly harder than D-class ones but the payment is better, B-class are for intermediate groups looking to challenge themselves, A-class are hard missions and have a great risk to them but they have a greater reward," he then pointed to the top of the posters, "and these are S-class missions, these are for the best of the best, the rewards for completing these kinds of missions can include rare items."

"And that should end the tour of the guild," I nodded and then we hear a voice behind us, "Hey Luke, who's the pipsqueke you have with you," we turned to see a Gengar coming towards us, "Oh Arceus, leave us alone Jack," Luke said in an irritated tone, this guy doesn't seem to be a friend to him, "I don't think so, hey newbie if you're going to be planning on joining I would ditch this guy and join my group, you see we're a B-class mission group and we're working on getting to the top," that made me snap the instant he said 'ditch this guy', "Oh, I don't think so smart guy, he saved my life in the forest and no way am I ditching him to join your amature group," I said in a obviously pissed off tone, "Hmph so what are you going to do about it, I'm better than this guy," that was it, I snapped and I did the one thing I would do if I was angry, "Alright then, I challenge you to a battle then," the Gengar then laughed in a mocking matter, "Oh, I'm so scared, fine it's time I put you in your place pipsqueke," I scoffed right in his face, "Bring it."

* * *

**(At the battlefield)**

"Dude you don't have to do this," Luke said in concern, and he was right, what have I gotten myself into, but that didn't matter, "Look Luke I know I only got here a day ago, but you're my firend, and no one mocks my friends and gets away with it," this gave Luke a bit more confidence in me, "Alright then, kick his butt then," I chuckle, "Will do."

"This battle is between Jack the Gengar of Team Shadow and Jakob the Riolu, a new recruit, let the battle begin!", the referee shouted, "Shadow ball!", Jack throws a ball of dark energy at me and my instincts kick in and I imeddiately dodged it, "You got to do better than that Jack!", I mocked the gengar which seemed to enrage him a bit, "No way you could have dodged that, I have the fastes shadow ball ability in this entire guild!", this made me confused a bit, when I was moving it was like time slowed down around me but I shrugged at and kept up the dodging, "grr, hold still you little brat!", well Jack was certaintly getting pissed, but then one his shadow balls managed to hit me, "AGGH!", the impact sent me flying half-way across the field.

"Hahaha, not so tough now are you!?", I got up and something came up that I didn't expect, "That's it! Aura Sphere!", I created a blue ball of energy between my paws and threw it at the annoying Gengar, and it was a direct hit, "Agh! How do you know that move! Only a Lucario can learn that ability," I was suprised as he was, and then I started to pick up my speed at him getting ready to charge right into him, "Quick Attack!", white energy came up around me and my speed was doubled, "Take this!", I charged into him sending him back a few feet, I then got close up to him to use another ability, "Close Combat!", I ended up punching him ten times the speed I would normally punch, and I ended it with a kick knocking back, "Grr, little punk I'll show you! Night Daze," my eyes widened in shock when he unleashed a wave of dark energy, no way to dodge it, "AGGGH!", that darned attack knocked me to the ground and I was struggling to get up.

"Hahaha, not so tough now are you little punk, it's over," as he was charging is close range shadow ball I used another ability that could only be learned by a Lucario, "Bone Rush!", I created a bone staff made out of aura and start attacking him with my new ability, "I am not done here yet, I'm still standing!", I decided to end this once and for all, "aura sphere!", I launched my attack at him causing a small explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Jack was knocked out, "The winner is Jakob the Riolu! Congratulations new guy!", I managed to get a cheer from what ever strength I had left before passing out, with a smile on my face.

* * *

Krika: And there's chapter one the introduction of my counterpart.

Zack: Gotta say that was an awesome battle.

Luke: Yeah I didn't realize you would have Jakob use abilities only a Lucario could use.

Jakob: *snores*

Krika: Hehe, I might have overdone it on the exhausting abilities.

Luke: Well while he sleeps, the next chapter is going to be about me.

Krika: You got that right Luke, alright viewers review my story of what you think of it so far and please don't flame.


	2. Team Heroes

Krika: Hey guys Krika here, and I would like to introduce chapter 2 of my story Heroes Arise.

Jakob: Well done there buddy.

Krika: Hey you're awake.

Luke: Gave him an oran berry, helped out alot.

Jack: Alright I came here for revenge against the runt.

Zack: Rethink that because there's three of us and one you.

Krika: It's alright guys, punishment for being so rude is that YOU are doing the desclaimer Jack.

Jack: Grr, fine, the horrible writer doesn't own pokemon.

Krika: Get him guys.

Zack & Luke: Will do.

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

"Heh, it's about time you woke up buddy," I asked Jakob as he was waking up from that battle he had with Jack, "Yeah, I was out for a bit wasn't I?", Jakob said with a slight chuckle, "I'm actually quite impressed in what you did in that battle, it's uncommon for a Riolu to know aura sphere and bone rush," Jakob laughed a bit after that which got me confused, "Haha, truth is Luke I didn't even know I could do any of that, it just came to me all of a sudden," I looked at him confused, "Really?", Jakob nodded, "huh, guess you weren't kidding when you said that you were a human," I chuckled slightly at that, and a bit sheepishly since I didn't believe it at first.

"Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing, let's sign up to become a group of the guild," my eyes widened in suprise, apparrently he had enough strength to keep on walking, "Alright then, I think it's time you meet the guildmaster," he nodded as we proceeded to walk to the sign up area, with everyone looking at us, "huh guess you got popular pretty fast," he looked at me, "Yeah guess I had since I beaten that loudmouth Jack, serves him right for mocking someone that he thinks is weaker than him," I laughed at that, he was right, Jack was definitely going to leave him and myself alone for a while, "Alright, he we are the guildmaster's office, this is where we sign up to create a group."

"Alright let's go see this guildmaster then Luke," we then walked into the office where we see the guildmaster working on some paperwork, but stopped when we walked in, "Ah so you must be the one that every guild member is talking about," the guildmaster was an Infernape that goes by the name of Daxter **(I'm a fan of the Jak and Daxter games so I don't own the name), **"Yes sir I am, my name's Jakob," Jakob said in confidence and shook the guildmaster's hand, I usually get nervous around the guildmaster since he has a glare that would make the most solid of people crumble, but this time it's different because I have a great friend with me.

"Alright Jakob, Luke sign here," he gave us a piece of paper and we signed our names on it, "now for your team name, take some time to think it over," then Jakob stepped up, obviously he had an awesome name for the team, "Well I was thinking about this name when Luke was showing me around the guild, and I decided the name for our team," Jakob paused for effect which made him look more awesome than he already was, "the name for our team is going to be Team Heroes," my eyes widened in awe of the name, 'Team Heroes', it has a nice ring to it. The guildmaster then nodded, "then it is settled welcome to the guild Team Heroes," he goes to the corner of the room and opens up a container, "these packs will allow you to carry items that you take with you on your missions, these are defense scarves, they raise the defense for you which is useful in many situations, and these are your badges, these allow you to teleport to the guild after you have completed your mission," he gave us all our gear and we placed on our scarves around our necks, and then we placed our badges into our bags, "make the guild proud you two," we nodded and headed out the door and talked along the way to our rooms since it was getting late, "This is awesome! We became official explorers!", I yelled out in excitement, "Yeah this is going to be awesome, espicially since I have a great friend like you," Jakob said with the same excitement as I, "*yawns* well let's get to our room, we got a long day ahead of us," Jakob said wearily, he was right, we were going to need our rest.

"Goodnight buddy," I said to Jakob, "Goodnight dude," we then fell asleep on our seperate piles of hay, which were quite comftorble if you were exhausted. _Adventuring here we came _I thought to myself in my sleep _Team Heroes is going to be the best _another thought I had in my sleep.

* * *

We woke up to the sounds of sirens in the morning, "_Alright guild members time for a daily meet, now you really don't want to be late to this one,_" the groans of all the other guild members were audible from the second floor to the third, "Ugh I didn't realize we would all have to wake up early in the morning," Jakob was complaining, I couldn't blame him, it took me a month to get used to the routine. "Well let's go Luke time to start day one of our journey in becoming the best team in the guild," I nodded in agreement, it's time to show Jack that we are a team not to be messed with.

* * *

"Alright everyone settle down now," the guildmaster called to everyone and they did as he said, guys has lots of respect, what can you say? "alright first things off we have a new team that has just joined the guild, Team Heroes created by Luke and the new recruit Jakob," we both stood up and we got a great reception from everyone, well everyone except Jack who was still pissed off at Jakob, "alright then in other news new missions have just arrived so go out there and give this guild a new name people," everyone cheered, "and remember, _Strength, Honor, Bravery_," we had all said this in unison since it is the motto of the guild.

"Strength, Honor, and Bravey?", Jakob said confused, "It's the motto of the guild it's what we all live by," Jakob nodded indicating he gets it, "now c'mon let's go pick out our first mission," Jakob nodded in agreement as we walked to the mission board, "now there are three mission types we can choose from, you already know the difficulty levels, but there are also mission types," Jakob nods, "Three types huh? Might as well choose one we can easily do," I nod in agreement, we are a new team after all, "Alright the three types are rescue missions, search missions, and outlaw missions," I began explaining the meaning of each mission types, "rescue missions is where we go rescue any pokemon that are in need of help, search missions is where we go find a missing item for a pokemon, and outlaw missions is where we track down criminals and bring them to justice these missions are usually in C-class and above while all the others are ranked D-class and above," Jakob nods in understanding of what the missions are for, "Alright then let's choose a D-class rescue mission then," Jakob seems very excited for this, heh, as was I, "Alright let's see here, hmm. Ah, heres one 'Help: Lost in Cave need help now. Reward: 1000 poke and a speed seed', what do you say about this one?", Jakob reads it and gets a smile on his face, "Alright lets do this."

"Got your stuff?", Jakob said to me, "Yeah I got everything, lets go," as we were heading out the Cove area which was not too far away from the guild a pokemon at the desk at the entrance of the building greeted us, "Ah, hello there explorers you heading out on a mission?", Jakob and I nodded, "Yeah we're heading towards to the cove zone," the pokemon nodded, "Alright then you tow be careful out there!," Jakob and I nodded again, "We will!", me and Jakob said in unison.

This is going to be awesome, going on my first mission and doing the mission with a great friend. "Look out world because here comes Team Heroes!", me and Jakob yelled at the same time. This is going to be awesome.

* * *

Krika: And there you guys have it chapter two of my story.

Luke: A bit shorter than the last one but was still pretty good.

Jakob: Yeah especially with the team name it has a nice ring to it.

Zack: When do I get introduced into the story?

Krika: In just a couple more Zack just be patient in the mean time alright?

Zack: Fine.

Krika: Anyway, review please and don't flame or I'll make Zack a Charmander.

Zack: You just gave away of what I'm going to be.

Krika: _ Doh!


	3. The Mission

Krika: Hey guys Krika here with chapter 3 already

Zack: Finally I'm introduced into the story

Luke: Man are you impatient.

Zack: It's who I am.

Jakob: Yeah well the point of view is going to me first and after 2 paragraphs you'll show up

Zack: Aw man!

Krika: Hahaha, anyway let's get on with the story, I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

Me and Luke headed out from the guild and towards our first mission, rescue a lost pokemon inside a cave in the cove area, this is going to be awesome. "Hey Luke what is the cove area anyways," I asked him because he knows alot more than I do about this world, "Huh? Oh, yeah it's and zone on this continent where lots of pokemon go to relax," when he said this I was thinking that it was basically like a beach paradise, "of course with the problem with outlaws out there, not everything here can become a haven, that's the job of the guilds, to help the authorities to handel any outlaws," my mood changed soon after that, the guild sure has alot of responsibilities.

About and hour later we arrived to the entrance of the cave, "You might want to be ready for everything, territorial pokemon have been known to inhabit places like these, so be on your guard," this made me feel a bit jumpy at first with the point of pokemon attacking us randomly, but I then remembered of that this is what the explorers go through on a daily basis, "Alright let's go find this lost pokemon," I said in confidence while I was in a battle ready stance, and just then a Psyduck came out of nowhere with pissed look on its face, "Hey you explorers get out of here and there won't be any trouble at all," the Psyduck said, obviously this guy woke up on the wrong side of the bed, "Hey come on we're just looking for a pokemon that got lost in this cave," I told the pokemon to try and calm it down, but to no avail, "I don't buy it! Get off my turf! Psychic!," soon an energy came from the pokemon and threw to the side of the wall, painfully, and this just blew my top, "I tried to be nice, but you wouldn't listen, so now I'm going to kick your butt!", I charged at the Psyduck using quick attack to increase my speed, trying to get close enough to use an ability that may knock him out, then I got into range, "Close Combat!", I start punching at lightning fast speeds that successfully hit the pokemon and ending it with a kick that knocked him out, "Wow, now that was awesome Jakob," I nodded. "Well that's what he gets from preventing us from completing our mission," I finished, a bit out of breath but not exhausted.

"So what pokemon are we looking for again?", I asked Luke since I was too excited to be on the mission that I didn't read what pokemon we were suppose to look for in the cave, he then gets out the paper and reads it, "Well looks like we're suppose to be looking for a Skitty," I looked at him, "Well that shouldn't be too hard we just need to look for a pink kitten looking pokemon," Luke laughed a little at that, "Yeah that's unless this Skitty evolved into Delcatty," we both laughed a bit to that. "Also what's a Speed Seed?," I asked Luke this because I had no idea what it was, "Well its kind of like a seed that can be earten that increases the consumer's speed for a short period time," my eyes widened, _that could be useful for when we go up against some fast pokemon_ I thought to myself, _maybe being a pokemon won't be so bad after all_.

After we got to the end of the cave we finally found the pokemon we were looking for, except she was getting mugged by a outlaw that probably followered her in there, "Leave me alone," the skitty was definitely female, "Hahaha, not a chance you have something that I want, and you're going to give it to me!", that was it I rushed in there letting loose an array of attacks, "Attack combination! Aura Sphere and Bone Rush!", I summon up an aura sphere and hit it with my bone rush staff like a baseball, the darn thing went really fast, hitting the outlaw square in the face making him fly a couple feet before skidding across the floor, "that's what you get for mugging an innocent pokemon!", the outlaw somehow got up after that attack, and man did he look mad, he looked like was on fire, oh wait he is, "Hasn't anyone told you not to anger a fire-type!? Flamethrower!", the attack came right at me, I shielded the Skitty from the blast, but I ended up getting burned, "Ow, man does that burn!", I groaned in pain, I really wished we got some berrys to help out on this, "but a little burn is not going to stop me from my mission right Luke?", Luke got to me side and nodded, "Yeah no one hurts and innocent pokemon and gets away with it!", even with Luke being a water-type he was steaming with anger, "Oh really? Heh, then perhaps it's time to reveal myself," the outlaw walked towards a light that was shining through a crack in the ceiling, and the guy was a Charmander, "Heh, my name is Zack, and I work for the same guild as you guys."

This made me dumbfounded, was this guy a rogue member? "Then why were you mugging this Skitty?", the Skitty chuckled a bit before speaking, "You see you two this was a test," both I and Luke's widened and our jaws hit the floor, "A test!?", me and Luke shouted, and Zack nodded, "Yes, Daxter wanted me to test you guys to see how you would react to encountering an outlaw, and you guys passed," I was still dumbfounded even after he explained what he was doing here, "Do you belong to any group at all Zack?", Zack shook his head, obviously no, guess he works alone, "But wait, does that mean we went on a fake mission?", my eyes widened in shock, well might as well say goodbye to that speed seed **(I've been calling the item 'speed seed' because I don't know what in the world it's called), **once again Zack shook his head, "Not exactly, this was a test mission that all new teams go through when ever they choose their first mission, the speed seed item and cash reward is still going to be there," me and Luke sighed in relief, "You know you had us going there for a moment you two, we were going to combine our attacks to bring you down," the flame pokemon widened his eyes in nervousness, he was possibly thinking of what we might have done if he hadn't revealed himself.

"Well since your test mission was so successful, I'll give you the item and the cash reward," me and Luke cheered, good day so far on our first mission, "now let's get back to the guild," me and Luke nodded and we took out our badges and activated them teleporting us to the guild.

* * *

**(At the Guild)**

"Oh Arceus, I think I'm going to be sick," I wasn't kidding, after we teleported to the guild, I was close to losing my lunch, "You'll get used to it after a bit, trust me, every guild member had to go through this," I managed to stop myself from barfing all over the place, "Yeah well this is actually the first time I've done this so yeah," I decided to sit down and get some rest, "and also you didn't need to use that flamethrower, my fur's going to look like this for aobut a week," I'm not going to go into much detail of what it looked like, lets just say that it looked like a burnt oran berry, "Well at least I know a healing ability," she placed one of her paws on my back, but it still hurt, "aroma therapy," I then fell my back getting better and looked slightly less singed, "Phew, thanks uh..," the Skitty giggled a little before speaking, "Megan, my name's Megan," I smiled a little, "Yeah thanks Megan," Megan gave me little smile afterwards, "Uh, yeah sorry about that, it's just that I get angered easily," Zack said, would make sense fire-types usually have a short fuse, "Ah, it's alright, I probably shouldn't have launched that combination attack at you," Zack smiled, "I have been meaning to ask you that, how did you manage to use bone rush and aura sphere so successfully even though you're not a Lucario?", I shrugged, I still needed to find some answers of what happened to me.

"Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later since I'll be joining your team," both me and Luke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "What do you mean by that Zack?", Luke asked the flame pokemon, "Well I'll be joining your group because of how you guys impressed me on your little test, speaking of which," Zack pulled out a sack filled with 1000 poke and the speed seed, "here's your reward for a job well done," Luke took the poke and splitted it for me and him, and apparently there were two speed seeds, one for me and Luke, "Wow thanks Zack," Zack nodded, "I can't wait to work with you guys in the future," me and Luke nodded, "We can't wait either," we then retired to the to the rec-room to get some r&r after that exciting mission.

"So where did you come from Jakob?", I flinch a little, I was hoping he wouldn't ask, "Well I'm not really from this world exactly, I'm actually a human," Zack nearly chokes on his drink when I said the 'human' part, "You're a what!?", I placed my paw of his mouth, "Not so loud! Others might hear you!", I was very serious, if other pokemon knew about this I wouldn't have any free time at all, I would be bombarded with questions, "Okay I get, but what do you mean when you say that you're a human?", I had to tell him, I had to, "Alright, but keep this a secret from everyone, back when I was a human I had a boring life, didn't really do much, never had any friends to play with," Zack looked at me with empathy, "anyway, I was taking a stroll in a local park when I saw a strange light, I went towards to light to see what it was and then I was teleported into a room where it was lit by torches and there were markings on the walls that looked pokemon," Zack was then was giving me questioning look, "I went up to the marking to a Riolu, placed my hand on it, and the next thing I knew is that I wake up in the guild and I go on this awesome journey with Luke here," Zack nodded in understanding, "Well you've obviously been through alot, so I'll make sure not to bring it up again," I shook my head, "No it's alright I needed to tell someone else I trusted anyways," I then yawned and looked at the clock, it was getting late, "well, I'll be heading to bed, see you guys in the morning," the others said there goodnights and went to sleep.

_Why do I have this feeling that this has happened to others before? _I think to myself in my sleep before going into a deep sleep.

* * *

Krika: Well that was an awesome introduction wasn't it?

Zack: Yeah and now you can then start the more action-packed portion of the story.

Megan: Yeah it was nice that I was able to be a character in this story.

Krika: Well a story always needs a female.

Jakob: Ain't that the truth.

Luke: Anyways review this story and no flaming or we'll send Zack after you.

Zack: He means it, I'll scorch you.


	4. The Rematch

Krika: Hey guys it's me again and I would like to introduce chapter four of my story.

Zack: You really need to stop writing multiple chapters in one day.

Krika: I don't have anything else better to do, so why not?

Jakob: It's going to make you run out of ideas for the story.

Krika: True, but anyway Luke desclaimer please.

Luke: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

Once again I woke up to the sounds of sirens and hearing the guildmaster announcement, "_Alright guild members it's a new day and I don't want to see any slacking," _I'll never understand the guy, "Man, he doesn't have to use those sirens to wake us up, why not alarm clocks?", I said to myself, why aren't there any alarm clocks, there's clocks, "Well be happy that he doesn't use a megaphone in our face," Luke said, which is right, it's better than getting yelled at by someone using a megaphone, "lets just get to the meet," I nodded as we proceeded to go out the door to the meeting hall, "What do you think he's going to announce this time?", Luke shrugged, "How am I suppose to know? I just follow his orders," as we were walking to meeting hall we ran into Zack.

"Morning Zack," me and Luke both said unison, I still don't get why we do that, "Morning guys, so shall we get to the meeting?", we both nodded in agreement, and while we were walking, we were stopped by Jack, doesn't this guy ever give up?, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Team Losers!", I refrained myself from close combating him in the face, "What do you want Jack?", Luke asked in an irritated tone, "Oh I just want a rematch against this little runt here, and to make this more exciting, after the meeting, I challenge your team," both Luke's, Zack's, and my eyes widened, this guy must've gotten hit in the head pretty hard.

"But there's three of us, how are you going to beat all of us?", Zack questioned the ghost pokemon, "Oh it won't only be me that's going to fight you guys, I'm the leader of Team Shadow," as soon as he said this a Seviper and Ninjask came around, "So these are the guys you were talking about Jack? They don't too tough," the Ninjask said, "Yes this is going to be easy to beat them," the Seviper added, "This is Howard and Simon, Howard the Seviper, and Simon the Ninjask, these are my teammates," the three of us looked at the two pokemon and didn't seem impressed, "We'll make the battle a triple tag-team battle," both Zack and Luke seemed concern, this is not going to end well because of them being the opposite element but I assured the two, "C'mon guys we can take them if we work as a team, Team Heroes is not going to back down no matter what," this gave them a confidence boost, good, "we accept your challenge, after the meeting we'll head to the battlefield and set up the battle," the pokemon nodded and we went our seperate ways, "Let's hope we don't screw this up, I mean we got to be careful with that Seviper," Zack said and I nodded, "They call themselves Team Shadow because they are made up of pokemon that are sneaky and can pull nasty tricks," Luke said, and he had a point, with Howard being a poison-type he can weaken us easily, with Simon being a bug-type he has a type advantage over Luke, which means we're going to have a challenge, good.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

After the meet me, Luke and Jakob headed over to the battlefield where Team Shadow was waiting, guess they ditched the meeting, "Alright good, everyone's here," I said seeing that none of the Team Shadow pokemon were missing, "Yes let's get this battle over with so we can show you three losers that Team Shadow is the best," Simon gloated, over-confident guy, that will be his downfall, "Hah, doubt it, my first day here I whupped your butt good Jack when we first met," Jakob said, guess he bested the strongest pokemon here, well besides the guildmaster, "Yeah, let's get this over with so we can choose a mission, and no stakes," all of us agreed.

* * *

**(Battlefield)**

"This is a triple tag-team battle between Team Heroes and Team Shadow, the battle will end once either team is unable to battle, begin!", the referee shouted and we charged right at those loud-mouths, "Flamethrower!", I unleashed a torrent of flames at Simon, a bug should know that it's weak against fire, "Protect!", a shield of energy surrounded Simon, keeping him safe from my flamethrower, "Aura Sphere!", Jakob launched a powerful ball of aura at Howard, and became a direct hit, "Hah, let's go! Aqua Jet!", Luke surrounded himself in water and launched himself at the snake pokemon, but dodged it, "grr, darn it!", now that Howard was focused on Luke, I'll go after Simon, "Dragon Rage!", this got the attention of the little bug as he was hit by a powerful blue energy, "I'm not done yet! Fire Punch!", my fist was then surrounded by flames as I punched the insect, knocking him out, "Simon is unable to battle, two pokemon remain in Team Shadow!", the ref called, "Way to go Zack!", Jakob congratulated me while he was dodging Jack's slashes, "Yeah good work, now can you get over here and help- Agghh!", Luke cried out in pain as he was hit with Howard's poison tail attack, and got hit with bite.

"Hahaha, you're a weakling," the snake mocked Luke as he was struggling to get up, he must've gotten poisoned, "Grr, shut up you! Water Pulse!", Luke used what ever strength he had left to summon a orb of water an launched it at the annoying snake, "Agghh!", that should of done it, but then Luke collapsed, the poison must've gotten him good, "Luke! You alright," Luke didn't answer I rushed over him to see that he passed out from the poison, "Luke is unable to battle, two pokemon remain in Team Heroes," I then see that Howard managed to get up laughing, "Hah, what a weakling, I took more powerful shots than that," that did it, the flame on my tail turned blue as I got very pissed, "That's it! Blaze!", I engulfed myself in flames and charged at the laughing snake, "What the!?", was all that Howard could say before I punched him square in the face setting him ablaze, "Agghh!", Howard was then knocked out before I passed out myself, Blaze takes up most of my energy, I only use it when I need to.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

_Oh no, Luke, Zack _I was thinking to myself as I was dodging Jacks constant attacks, this guy must have built a lot of stamina for this one battle, and he was focused on me the entire time, "Hahaha, give it up runt, I've been training since after our first encounter, Night Daze!", I was pushed back by the force of dark energy that he unleashed, "Heh, Shadow Ball!", he launched the ball of darkened energy, and I did the unexpected, "no way you're going to dodge this one now! Hahaha!", as the attack impacted, and the smoke cleared, I was still standing.

"Wha-, but how!?", I was standing there, holding onto the ball of black energy, "You really shouldn't have done that Jack!", I stood there as the ball was somehow purified and turned into an aura sphere, "now you'll see my true strength! Attack Combination! Aura Sphere and Bone Rush!", I tossed the ball of aura and created my staff and wacked the attack at him, and it was way too fast for him to dodge. "Argh!", that should've done it.

"Jack is unable to battle! Team Heroes win the battle!", I got over to my teammates who were being treated by the Audino and Chansey, "Heh, good work out there kid," Zack said, looks like I impressed him once again, "Thanks Zack, I'm pretty sure they'll won't be bothering us anymore after what they saw us do," I told him, "I still can't believe you combined your attacks like that, let alone that you grabbed that shadow ball and turned it into an aura sphere," I nodded in agreement, "Yeah well, it just came to me when it was coming at me," I said that to him because it was true, I just stood there, almost like I knew that I would do what I did, "That's amazing dude, hehe," Luke said a bit woozily, guess he was still feeling the effects of the poison, "Hey, once you guys get some good rest, let's choose a mission," they both nodded in agreement.

_Heh, I'm lucky to meet these guys, they're like family _was what I was thinking, these guys stuck up for me ever since I came here.

* * *

**(Daxter's POV)**

"Huh, I guess this Jakob guy has alot of potential," he looked over to a picture that had him as a Chimchar and a Piplup by his side, smiling in the picture, "I just wish you were here to see this buddy, I miss you," he sighed, **(If you guys haven't watched the anime of Pokemon Mystery dungeon with the Chimchar and Piplup, this guy's the Chimchar from the anime) **"I, wonder if this pokemon is another human that turned into a pokemon, hmm," the guildmaster walked away from the picture and went to his desk to think this over.

* * *

Zack: Wow didn't expect the guildmaster to be hiding something.

Jakob: Maybe he knows why this happened to me.

Krika: Don't forget that I know as well.

Luke: That was some epic battle though.

Krika: Haha, thanks Luke.

Luke: No problem.

Krika: Alright with that done, please review and don't flame.

Zack: Don't flame or I'll use blaze on you!


	5. Look to the sky

Krika: Hello once again people Fanfiction.

Jakob: You're doing it again.

Krika: Doing what?

Luke: You're making too many chapters in a row and that runs the risk of running out of ideas.

Krika: You do realize I have all summer to think of new things right?

Zack: You have a point there.

Krika: Thank you, now Zack you mind doing the desclaimer?

Zack: Alright, Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon.

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

I was still feeling a bit sore from battle yesterday, biggest mistake ever, I walked over to the rec-room to see Jakob and Zack talking, "Hey guys," I said to the guys as they asked me if I was feeling better, "I may be a bit sore, but that's not stopping me from getting a mission done," Jakob nodded, "Gald to hear that, because I chose another rescue mission for us to do this time it's C-class," my eyes widened after that, "C-class? Well aren't we a bit optimistic today," Jakob laughed a little at that, "Yeah well, after what we did as a team at that battle against Jack and his goons, I thought it was time we stepped up on our game," I nodded at that, this is going to be fun.

"So what's the request for this mission?", Jakob pulled out the flyer when I asked him, "Alright here's what it says 'Help, friend lost in strange building while playing, Reward: 1500 poke and a fire-plate, Location: Forest area," I nodded at that and Zack looked ecstatic, "A fire plate? That raises the power for fire type moves," Jakob looked at him in excitement, "Well that may be helpful for some missions, that flame punch you used was pretty awesome," I nodded in agreement, Zack could use that plate in the furture if we are to ever go up against some outlaws.

"Alright, so it's settled then, let's head out to the Forest area to look for this pokemon, odd that it doesn't say what kind of pokemon it is, but who could blame the one that requested help?", he was right there, pokemon tend to hurry through things when they are panicking, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!", I chuckled a little, "Alright, cool it dude, let's get all our stuff first," the second mission we're going seems to be lots of fun.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

"Everyone got their stuff?", I asked Luke and Zack, they nodded in response, "Yeah, we got everything we need to get the show on the road," Zack said, he was really excited to get that fire-plate, "Alright let's get some supplies before we head out," Zack and Luke nodded, we needed some supplies before we headed out or else we might not make it back, "That's a good idea we need some food since it's going to take us a day to get there," that explains why he said I was out for a day when I got here, "Yeah, there's a shop we can get some supplies from the town, and luckily it's not too far from here," Zack told us, and was a relief since we didn't need to walk far in order to get some supplies.

"Well that's good to know, let's get moving," Luke told us, we nodded and proceeded to head out the building when we were stopped by a team of pokemon, the three of them were a Pikachu, a Pachirisu, and a Raichu who was possibly the leader, the Raichu came up to us, "Hey are you guys Team Heroes?", the three of us nodded our heads, and he smiled, "Cool, my name's Justin, the Pikachu's my little brother Drake, and the Pachirisu there is Devin," I looked at them and they greeted us, at least these guys aren't like Jack and his goons, "We're Team Thunder if you were wondering," I looked at Justin in amazement, Team Thunder is actually a pretty good name for a team, "the three of us got back from a mission when you guys were battling Team Shadow, it's about time someone stood up against them, they think they're better than al the other teams," that might explain the constant gloating from Jack and his team, "Well they weren't that tough, and he should've thought twice before going up against us," Luke tapped my shoulder, "Um, Jakob aren't you forgetting something?", I looked at him, "Huh? Oh, right, my name's Jakob, the Dewott is Luke and the Charmander here is Zack," Zack waved at the members of Team Thunder, and then looked towards me, "And I think you forgot something else too," I had another confused look, "Hmm, oh yeah! The mission!", me and the guys rushed out the door to get to our destination, "We'll talk later you three! We need to get to our mission!", Team Thunder waved goodbye to us, "Good luck guys, go beat some bad guys!", I gave them a nod.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

"Alright so here's the town Jakob," we walked around town looking for the shop, and I noticed that some people were looking at us strangely, "What's up with the pokemon here? They've been staring at us since we got here," Jakob said feeling a bit concerned, "Maybe it's the fact that Riolu's don't live around this area very much," that made Jakob loosen up a bit, "Yeah, don't you worry about it, the more you come in and out of town, the people will get used to you, honest," this got him to relax, but he was still a bit uneasy.

"Alright here we are," we came up to a small store that had stocks of berries and other foods, "I'll ring the bell real quick," and before we could react a Sableye came out of nowhere carrying a sack, "Stop you thief!," we turned to see a Kangaskhan running out of the store chasing the Sableye, and didn't she say thief? "When I catch you, you're done for you runt!", Jakob proceeded to quick attack the Sableye to the ground, and the Sableye dropped the sack which revealed to be some berries from the store, "Hey what makes you think you can stop me? Dark, the greatest thief known in this town," greatest thief in town, uh-oh, "Oh I don't think, I know, you have no idea what I'm capable of!", Dark, now where have I heard that name before? Ah! Of course, "Jakob watch out for this guy! The guild's been tracking this guy for months, he's stolen from the guild and this town many times before, he's slippery."

"Well more the reason to get this guy," Dark laughed hard, "Oh, I'm so scared of a little punk like you, not even Team Shadow could get me, and they're known to be fast, what makes you think you can get m-," before he could finish he was hit with a fast moving aura sphere, Jakob obviously used that combination attack, and apparently it knocked Dark out with the one hit, "That's enough out of you," Jakob then turned to us, "that guy was starting to get on my nerves," Jakob then chuckled a bit, and mine and Luke's jaws hit the floor, "You just caught a B-class outlaw," Luke said, in which Jakob's eyes widened to the size of the moon, "B-class, eh? They need to re-classify him because I don't think a B-class outlaw would get knocked out so easily with one hit," and before we knew it, the Kangaskhan rushed over to Jakob and shook his hand in gratefullness, "Oh thank you young one, that thief has been causing this town and your guild quite a bit of trouble," Jakob rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh it's no problem really, I'm just glad we got here in time," the Kangiskhan then picked up the sack full of supplies, "Is there any way I can repay you for your help?", Jakob rubbed his chin a bit before speaking, "Well we did come here to get some supplies for our mission," the store owner nodded in response, "Well I can give you ten oran berries, five pecha berries, and three apples for helping in stopping that thief," the we smiled as Luke was tying up Dark, "That should keep him there long enough for the authorities to come by and pick him up."

"Oh I can't thank you enough for catching a notorious thief," we both gotten our supplies and we headed out, "Well the authorities should be here soon but if he wakes up, hit him over the head with a frying pan, it should knock him out a bit longer," as Jakob said this Dark was waking up, the store owner then whacked him in the head with a frying pan, knocking him out again, "Wow, that really does work," we waved goodbye and continued to head towards our mission location.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

"It was nice for that Kangaskhan to give us these supplies for free," I said, I mean it really was nice for her to give us the supplies we needed, "Well you did catch that thief before he could get away," Zack said in response, I nodded, "Well that guy wasn't too tough, I mean I took him out with one hit, he must've been real fast to be a B-class outlaw," Luke then stepped in, "Yeah I guess so, but you were faster than him," I smiled a bit after that compliment, out sped an outlaw is something to be proud of, "Hey Zack what's our location on that map?", I asked the flame pokemon, "Well says here that we should be coming up to the outskirts of the forest area right about...now," we arrived at a nice clearing, "this might be a good place to get some rest, it's getting late and we're going to need our strength for the mission ahead," me and Luke nodded as I got out some stones and placed them in a circle for the fire, "I got the fire wood," Luke came in with a stack of wood that were nice and dry, "Alright I'll light, flamethrower," Zack shot out a small flamethrower, suitable for lighting the wood and not the entire place, "Nice job Zack," Luke said and Zack gave a thumbs up, but then all of a sudden he started to glow, "What the!? What's going Luke?", Luke looked at me, "Zack's evolving, that's what happening," after the light show, in place of the Charmander was a Charmeleon, "This. Is. Awesome!", Zack yelled out startling us a little because his voice got a bit deeper, "Congratulations on the evolution Zack!", I congratulated the lizard pokemon, "I'll be able to use more powerful moves from now on," this got me and Luke excited, powerful moves is what we need, "Well, I guess it's time we get to eating our apples," I nodded as I got the three apples from the bag and gave one to Zack and Luke, "Thanks," Luke and Zack said as we started eating.

I looked up at the sky to see the sky lit up with many stars, "Wow, it's amazing that we aren't the only ones out there, I mean you have the legendary pokemon Deoxys, Elgyem, and Beheeyem," Zack and Luke nodded at that, everyone knows about the pokemon form outer space. "Yeah well who know's what else is out there, we just need to keep a sharp eye out for anything new," Luke said, he was right, who knows when a new pokemon from space will show up. "Well like you said luke, we got to keep a sharp eye out for anything else that might come from space," Zack said and then yawned, "well I'm done with my food so I'll head to sleep, 'night you guys," me and luke nodded and got done with our apples and went to sleep ourselves. _Heh, I wonder what suprises await us in the morning_ Ithought to myself while I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Krika: So what'd you guys think?

Zack: I think it's awesome how you got me to evolve into a Charmeleon.

Luke: Well I evolved from a Oshawott so it would make sense for you to evolve.

Jakob: Yeah he has a point you both are the evolved forms of starter pokemon.

Krika: A good mystery dungeon always has a starter in the group.

Jakob: True, now viewers review the story and don't flame.


	6. Heroes are Made

Krika: Hey guys Krika here again bringing you chapter 6 of Heroes Arise.

Zack: And I really liked the last chapter.

Luke: That's because you evolved last chapter.

Jakob: Now come on you two settle down.

Zack & Luke: He started it.

Krika: *sigh* Anyway, I do not own pokemon.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

I woke up to see that, what happened last night, wasn't a dream at all, I cheered quietly, being sure not to wake the others, "This is awesome," I quietly said to myself. I then turn to see that Jakob was getting up from his sleep, "Huh? Oh, good morning Zack," Jakob said yawning, "Haha, morning Jakob, uh, where's Luke?", we see the spot where Luke was sleeping, problem was that Luke wasn't there, "Oh, crap! We got to go find him!", I said frantically, "Calm down Zack, I'm sure he went- hold on whats with the marks?", I see what Jakob was talking about, scratch marks, possibly from fury swipes or slash, and there drag marks, which means that something attacked us and it took Luke, "it seems the drag marks lead to the forest area, c'mon let's go!", Jakob grabbed his bag and used quick attack to follow the marks, man can he move when he uses that ability, "Hey wait up man!", I chased after him faster than I expected, I guess the evolution made me faster, "I think I know where it took Luke!", he stopped at the entrance of a odd looking building, "it looks like whatever grabbed Luke took him to the spot we needed to get to in the first place," he then gets a shocked look on his face, I looked where he was looking and saw some claw marks, "hmm, looks like whatever dragged him into there must've been a Drudigon, and they leave claw marks to signify their territory, get ready, we won't be facing any territorial pokemon on this mission, no pokemon would even get near a Drudigon's territory," I gulped, a Drudigon is going to be a tough opponent.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

Me and Zack went inside of the structure when suddenly I notice some strange markings on the walls, "Huh, these are similar to the ones I saw in that room before I turned into a pokemon," Zack looked at me confused, "Wait so you saw these same markings? No one is able to translate them," I then ignored the markings and proceeded to go deeper into the building, then we stopped by hearing a bone-chilling voice _"Get out while you still can, or else your friend will suffer,"_ I took a step back and saw that we were standing in the mouth of a cave, "That must be the Drudigon that took Luke and possibly that pokemon we're looking for," that made Zack a bit angry I bet, "Well no one is going to hurt a pokemon! Not on my watch!", I then notice his tail flame starts slowly turning blue, "Wait Zack, if you use blaze you may end up exhausting yourself," Zack calmed down a bit, he knew he was angry, but anger can consume, "Grr, hey Drudigon! Show yourself you coward!", that made me panic, he was angering a dragon-type pokemon, and dragon types have short tempers like fire types, "_Haha, very well,_" we then here some loud footsteps coming towards us, me and Zack got into a battle stance, and then we saw it, the Drudigon, "You pipsquekes call yourselves adventurers? Hah! And I bet you didn't realize that the mission you took was a fake!", our eyes widened in shock, a fake?

"Apparently somone wants you dead, he told me that you would be explorers, so I took the job in hopes that I would get a nice meal," this pissed off both me and Zack, "Who gave you the job!?", I asked the dragon in anger, "How am I suppose to know? He flashed a nice bag of poke so I took the job," this made Zack pissed off more than me, enough that he was going to activate his ultimate ability, "THAT'S IT! BLAZE!", Zack engulfed himself in blue flames, this was possibly the strongest blaze I ever seen, even the Drudigon started to get scared, "Jakob we got to combine our abilities to bring this joker down! Flamethrower!", Zack was readying a flamethrower when I got the idea, "Alright, Aura Sphere!", I charged up my attack and Zack used his attack on it, and what happened was amazing, "woah, it absorbed your flamethrower," and then I got the picture, Zack knew this would happen, so know I knew what to do, "combination attack! Flame Aura Sphere Attack!", I threw the blazing aura sphere at the dragon pokemon and landed a direct hit, as well as setting him on fire._  
_

"Argh, what was that!? That was a powerful attack," and before he could finish he passed out, we might have overdone it, "Hmph, chump," I then see that blaze didn't seem to exhaust Zack at all, "c'mon lets go find Luke," I nodded, we then proceeded to go into the cave after tying up the Drudigon. "Gotta say Zack, that was one impressive blaze move," Zack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, but I might have overdone it to the point where my attacks became stronger than usual," after he said that we see Luke chained to a wall, "Ugh, guys?", we rushed over there and unlocked the chains, "Don't talk dude we need to get out of here," Luke was in bad shape, he was covered in cuts and bruises, "Luckily that guy didn't take your bag," he nodded wearily as we teleported with the Drudigon back to the guild.

* * *

**(At the Guild)**

"Phew, I think I'm getting used to the teleportation now," me and Zack see Team Thunder rushing over to us, "You went on a A-class mission!?", all three of them shouted making me and Zack confused, "What are you guys talking about?", I asked them and they were confused as well, "That Drudigon is named Scar, he's wanted for theft, and the disappearences of several pokemon," my eyes widened, and then I realized our task, "Oh, crap I almost forgot you three get Luke to the medical bay, he's hurt bad, and can you guys get the guildmaster as well? We need to talk to him," the trio nodded and rushed Luke to the medical bay of the building, "A-class outlaw, man we should have known that this guy would be a huge pain," after a moment Daxter comes over to us, "Team Thunder has told me that you needed to talk to me," the guildmaster then sees Scar tied up, knocked out, and man did he looked shocked, "You caught scar?!", me and Zack flinched a little at that, he seemed really suprised about this, "Y-yes sir, he took Luke while we were sleeping, and he said that the rescue mission that we went on was really a set-up to lure us to him."

"A set-up huh," Daxter looks at Scar again who starts to awake, "Get back!", we did as he said as Scar got up and ripped the ropes that were tied him up, "Grr, you two little runts are going to pay!", Scar then began charging at us, "Dragon Rage!", he then blasts a wave of energy straight at us, "Oh no you don't Aura Sphere!", I then launched my attack at his atttack, canceling it out, and it got all the other guild members into the room, "Hey, what's going on here!?", all the guild members said at once, and then they see Scar facing them all, "Heh, more weaklings to dine on," and then that got the guys angered, "WEAKLINGS!?", they were definitely pissed off as they fired off a barage of attacks, that Scar easily dodged, the attacks weren't fast enough enough to hit him, but mine were, "Get over here! You are going to pay for what you did to Luke! Combination attack! Close Combat and Bone Rush!", I then started attacking Scar with what I had, sending hit after hit of my aura staff in rapid and precise succession, and it was time I ended it, "Aura Sphere!", I used my staff to launch my attack and it made a fast direct hit, and Scar hit the floor, knocked out.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!", I then turn to see all the guild members looking at me, and then they start cheering, "You showed him!", one of them yelled, "You were epic!", another shouted, I then see Jack walk up to me and places his hand out, "Gotta say kid, that was some fine fighting," I smiled and shook his hand, but then I realized something, I was on the brink of passing out, "Thanks Jack I hope we can be friends," after saying that I blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

**(Everyone's POV)**

"Huh, guess the battle took it out of him," Justin, leader of Team Thunder, said, "Ay, Jakob and teammates have brought down a wanted criminal that none of you would have been ready to face, now c'mon let's get Jakob and Zack to the med bay," all the guild members nodded as they carried Jakob off to the med bay to be treated, he, and his team have become actual heroes now.

* * *

Krika: And there we go guys.

Daxter: Got to say, when Jakob told me to meet you, I expected less, but now I see I was wrong.

Krika: Thanks Dax.

Jack: I didn't realize Jakob would be super powerful, guess I doubted the kid.

Justin: Aw, are you showing a soft side Jack?

Jack: Hey what he did was pretty epic.

Krika: Well, I'll go with that, please review and don't flame.

Daxter: Or else I'll come over and mach punch you in the face.


	7. Secrets of the Heroes

Krika: What's up guys, Krika here bringing you chapter seven of Heroes Arise.

Jakob: You never learn do you?

Krika: Nope, desclaimer Daxter.

Daxter: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or the song.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

I open up my eyes to see that I'm not in the guild building, but in a white building, "What the? Where am I?", I freezed as heard a voice, "You are in the Hall of Origins," I turned to see that all legendaries in existance were sitting, looking at me, "Am I dead?", I said with a hint of fear, "Oh, no you're not dead, but you aren't here physically in a sense," the dark phantom like pokemon named Darkrai said, "Darkrai's right, we teleported your spiritual being here to talk to you," I sighed in relief, "Now let's get to business," the large white and gold pokemon, Arceus, the creator began, "you are possibly wondering of why we all summoned you here," I nodded, I really had no idea why I was summoned, "You are here in this world because we brought you here," my eyes widened, they turned me into a pokemon?

"I know it may be a lot to take in, but we chose you for a reason," Giratina said, "A great darkness is about to be released, and its motive is to destroy all life in the human world as well as the pokemon world," my eyes widened in shock, a great darkness? "We turned you into a pokemon, but we allowed you to choose, the markings in that room you were in were the choices of pokemon you could become," that made sense of why there were many different pokemon markings in that room, "And if it will make you more relieved, you aren't the first human we turned into a pokemon for a specific purpose," I looked at Arceus, "What do you guys mean that I'm not the first?", I asked the legendaries, I wanted to know if there were any more pokemon like me. "There have been three other humans that became pokemon, and they all saved the world before, you are the fourth," Arceus explained, "Odd enough, they were all turned into water type pokemon," Groudon said bluntly, "You chose the fighting type pokemon, Riolu, and you are more powerful than the other three combined.

"Really? Well where can I find the others?", all the legendaries all looked at each other, "Well to put this simply, they all went into hiding," I looked confused, "What do you mean they all went into hiding?", I asked them, if they were all hiding, I needed to find them, "We asked them all to keep themselves hidden, we feared that darker forces from what they all faced would hunt them," my eyes widened, "Alright, now that I know that, where can I find them?", I said with a determined look on my face, "Wait, what? You're going to go find them?", Latios said, I nodded, "If what you're saying is true, then maybe they can all help me and my team beat back this coming evil."

"Hmm, I wish that we all could help you, but we don't know where they all hid themselves," my face dropped, there goes the chance of saving this world, "but we can search for them while you are helping your guild, which reminds me, talk to your guildmaster aobut this meeting, and those that you truly trust," I nodded, "Good, now you're going to have to wake up, if you're going to save the world," I nodded, and after that, the room began to fade.

* * *

**(In the Med Bay)**

"Ugh, what the?", I said to myself feeling a bit groggy, "Hey! You're awake!", I sat up to see Zack, Luke, and all the other guild members, "You had us worried there for a moment buddy," Luke said, looked like he got much better, "Haha, how long was I out this time?", Zack looked at me, "About a day," I nodded, at least it wasn't longer, "You were so awesome!", Drake said, "Yeah, the way you were fighting amazed every one of us," a Rattata said, "How did you do it?", an Eevee said to me, I smiled a little, "Well how I did it was that I had each and every one of you backing me up, I wasn't going to let Scar trash the place and hurt any of you," I told them, and they all cheered, "Ah, so I see you're awake," Daxter walked in, just the guy I was going to look for, "Hey Daxter," I said to the guildmaster, he nodded, I then looked to all the other teams, "you guys mind if I talked to the guildmaster and my teammates real quick?", they all nodded and headed out the room, I looked to the three standing at the front of my medical bed, "I need to tell you guys something," they all looked at me confused, until I explained to them about what I saw while I was out.

"So you met the legendaries!?", Zack said in excitement, "What did they say to you?", Luke added, I then explained to them about what Arceus and the other legendaries told me, and I noticed that Daxter was more interested in it, "Hey what's wrong Daxter? You seem suprised about the part about how there are three other pokemon like me," Daxter looked down, "Perhaps it's time I told the three of you," me, Luke, and Zack looked at him, "you see, I had a friend who was a Piplup named Cole, back when I was just a Chimchar," Daxter began, "when I first met him, he told me that he wasn't a pokemon, but a human," all of our eyes widened in suprise, "Wait, so your friend was one of the three?", I asked him and he nodded, "Yes, we became great friends afterwards, creating an exploration team, saved the world from Dialga who lost control of an ancient power," I then got a dumbfounded look on my face, Dialga didn't tell me about that, "After the battle, he sacrificed himself to save me, but now that I know that he's alive, I don't need to keep this secret from you."

"Well, the legendaries aren't exactly sure where they're all hidden, but they told that they would all search for them while we're preparing for what's to come," then suddenly Daxter remembered something, "Oh wait I remember now," he gets out a sack of poke, "the rewards for capturing Dark and Scar came in while you were out," my eyes widened while looking at the sack, it was big, "and here are the items that came with the money, a fire-plate, an attack scarf, and a mystic water," he gave me the attack scarf, Zack the fire-plate, and Luke the mystic water, "Wow, thanks Daxter," Zack said, "Yeah these are really going to help us against that darkness," Luke added, I nodded in response, "And the reward money is 30,000 poke," our eyes bugged out hearing the amount, 10,000 poke for each of us, "That, is a lot of money," I said, a hint of disbelief in my tone, "That's going to help us prepare much faster," Zack said, I nodded as we splitted the money between ourselves, "And also I need to tell you that all the guild members will be looking up to you three as heroes," the guildmaster said.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

_Heroes huh? _I thought to myself as we all left the medical bay, "I guess we're becoming more and more famous each day," Jakob said with confidence, "Yeah, I guess we're living up to our team name," Luke added, he was right after all, our team name is Team Heroes, "Hey Team Heroes over here!", we were called by Justin and Jack, "We want to show you guys something!", we shrugged and walked over to the two, "What's up guys?", Jakob asked them, "Look over there," we looked to see a stage was being set up, "What's going on?", Luke asked, "There's going to be a small concert going on, it's a monthly thing here," Jack said, "and all guild members are going to be able to participate in it," Jack finished, "Cool, what band is going to be playing?", Jakob said, and Justin gave out a small chuckle, "Well it isn't neccesarily a concert, it's more like karaoke," Luke's eyes widened in excitement, "Really!? Awesome! I've been wanting to sing a song at one of these," me and Jakob chuckled a bit, "I guess we're getting in on it too, eh Jakob?", Jakob nodded at me.

"Yeah, are you able to choose what songs you want to sing?", Justin and Jack nodded, "sweet," I shook my head a bit, this is going to be fun. "Well it's going to be a few hours before they get done setting up the equipment, so we got some time to hang out or train," Jakob rubbed his chin a little before speaking, "Well there is something I want to try out," I looked at Jakob understandingly, I know exactly what he's thinking, "c'mon, let's get to the rec-room," we all followed Jakob to the training portion of the rec-room, "So what are you going to try out Jakob?", Luke asked him, "Well, when me and Zack confronted Scar, we fused our attacks," everyone elses eyes widened in amazement, "Really? So what are you trying to do?", Jakob smiled, "Well I have a theory that I might be able to combine certain elemental attacks with my aura sphere," they all grinned at hearing that, they all knew one or more elemental attacks, "and also I believe that I can combine two elemental attacks to create somthing useful, but first, Aura Sphere!", Jakob then created his ball of energy, "Zack you mind using flamethrower on it?", I nodded and used my attack on the ball of energy, and just like last time, it fused, "Woah!", Luke, Jack, and Justin exclaimed, "I call this Flame Aura Sphere," Jakob then proceeded to throw it at one of the targets, it made a small explosion, and the target was set ablaze, "the attack combines the impact of aura sphere and burn effect causing flamethrower," Jakob then created another aura sphere, "now, Luke, you know water gun right?", Luke nodded and got the idea and used his attack on the sphere and had the same results with my flamethrower.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

I smiled slightly when I saw that my aura sphere did the same thing with Luke's water gun, "Alright, now let's see what this can do Hydro Aura Sphere!", I then threw my attack at another target, it made a small explosion and soaked the target, "hmm, that can be useful if the opponent is a fire, rock, or ground type," I said to the group, "alright, your turn Justin," Justin used his thunder bolt on my aura sphere, same results, "Woah, now that is cool," he wasn't kidding, the orb was sparking, "Alright then, let's try this out, Lightning Aura Sphere!", I threw the ball of energy at yet another target, this time after the attack impacted, lightning started shooting out in all directions, "Woah! Get down!", Luke yelled to us, we then got to cover, and after it was over, we saw that target and some other ones got burnt to a crisp, "Um, that combination might be a bit too volatile to use," everyone nodded in agreement, "I think that might be more useful in open areas," Justin said, "Yeah, alright time for the final combination, Jack, I need you to use shadow ball on this one," I then proceeded to create yet another aura sphere.

"So we're going to try a light and darkness sort of combination?", Jack asked, and I nodded, "Yeah, after realized that our two attacks could combine after I turned your shadow ball into a aura sphere when your team and mine battled," Jack nodded and used shadow ball on the ball of energy, and the result was amazing, "Woah, a ying-yang?", I said confusing the others, "A what now?", Luke asked, "It's a symbol of light and darkness, the white represents light, while the black represents darkness, it's a symbol of balance," everyone then nodded in response, "now I'm not sure what might happen, but that's what we're here to find out, Light and Dark Attack!"

I then threw the ball of light and dark energy at the last remaining target, and upon impact, nothing happened, "Maybe it was a dupe," Justin said before a bright flash of light blinded us temporarily, "Argh! Think again Justin!", we all shielded our eyes from the light. "I wonder what happened," Luke said, and when the light disappeared to see the target gone, with a crater in its place. "Woah, now that's power," I said in amazement, "Anyone know how we're going to explain this to the guildmaster?", Zack said sounding a bit worried, "We can tell him that we were testing out some combination moves," Jack said, and we all agreed to that, it was true, "Hey! Looks like they finished the set up!", Luke said as we saw that they did finish, "Awesome lets go guys," the others nodded as we headed to the stage to request a song to sing.

* * *

**(During the Karaoke Event)**

"Alright thank you Justin for that song," the DJ said after Justin finished his song, "alright next up is Jakob of Team Heroes!", everyone cheered, "Phew, okay, lets do this," I walked out to where the microphone was set up, "hey everyone!", I said into the microphone, and the people cheered, I smiled a bit, "alright DJ, start the song!", the DJ then proceeded to playing the music to the song I requested, this is going to be awesome

**(The song is called 'If Today was Your Last Day' by Nickelback I would reccomend playing the song while reading the lyrics)**

The music began, and I started singing at the right point.

_My best friend gave me, the best advice_

_He said 'Each day's a gift and not a given right'_

_Leave no stone unturned_

_Leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_(What if, What if)_

_If today was your last day_

_And tommorow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_If today was your last day_

I paused for a moment and waited to sing again, when I broke out into dance.

_(If today was your last day)_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the price is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live it like you're never livin' twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_(What if, what if)_

_If today was your last day_

_And tommorow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_Would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love?_

_If today was your last day_

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars regardless for who you are_

_So do what ever it takes 'cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothing stand in your way 'cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day_

_And tommorow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

No need to stop now with the dancing.

_And would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love?_

_If today was your last day_

After I finished the song, I was given an amazing applause, "Thank you people, it's been awesome to this!", I said into the microphone before walking off the stage, "Alright, that's all the singers we have for today ladies and gentlemen, so get some rest for your missions in the morning," the DJ said to the crowd, today was an awesome day

* * *

Krika: This is quite possibly the best out of the other six.

Luke: Awesome how you put a song into this one.

Jakob: Yeah that was awesome!

Krika: Thanks guys, anyway review of what you guys think and don't flame.

Zack: Or else I'm going to give this fire-plate a test run.


	8. The Package

Krika: Hey guys Krika here again with the eighth chapter of my story.

Daxter: Can't wait to see what you wrote.

Krika: Yeah well, it's going to be a bit shorter than the seventh chapter.

Luke: That one was long wasn't?

Krika: Never mind that let's get on with the story, Megan, desclaimer.

Megan: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon.

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

"Where is he? He's late," I said in annoyance, Jakob was late for the first time to pick a mission, "Hey, who can blame him? He used up a lot of energy creating all those aura spheres yesterday," Zack said, I groaned, man I wish he wasn't always right, "Yeah but if he doesn't get here within the next five minutes I'm choosing the mission," Zack smirked, "I bet he can get here in less than three minutes," I looked at him in a 'are you serious?' expression, but I went along with it, "Heh, you're on!", and right when I said that, Jakob walked up, crap, "You were saying Luke?", my eye twitched a bit, "Why me?", Jakob got up to us right when I was going to use aqua jet on Zack, "Hey guys, ready for the next mission," I looked at Jakob, and you can say I was annoyed, "We were ready about an hour ago! Where were you!?", Jakob's eyes widened, "An hour ago!? Aw crap! I'm so sorry you guys!", I guess he lost track of time, he was napping during breakfast, "It's alright, just make sure not to do it again, I know you're the leader of the team but even you know that being late is a sign of being lazy," Jakob rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I guess you're right, anyway let's see what missions we can choose from for today," we walked over to the mission board to select our mission for the day, "alright, I say we choose an outlaw mission for today," me and Zack nodded in agreement, an outlaw might not be so bad, I mean we are a powerful team.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

I still can't believe I was late for the first time, but that's behind me now, it's time to choose a mission, "Hmm, how about this one? 'Wanted: White Flash, Description: This troublesome Emolga has stolen from many stores and has stolen many rare items, proceed with caution, Reward: 3000 poke and a sack of thirty oran berries, B-class', hmm, this seems to be a good mission, what do you guys think?", I held up the wanted poster with the picture of the Emolga we needed to hunt down, and they read it, "Hmm, a B-class outlaw might be some good training for us," Zack said, "Yeah, this might be a good time to test our items we got for capturing Dark and Scar," we took out the items we had gotten as rewards, Luke's mystic water, Zacks fire-plate, and my attack scarf, "You have a point there, this is the perfect time to test to see what these things can really do," I said , and they all nodded in agreement, "well what are we waiting for? Let's go!".

"Wait! Where are we going?", Luke said, which made me stop dead in my tracks for a good ten seconds, "Good point," I pulled up the wanted poster again, "says here that the outlaw is located in a zone known as the meadow area," I then got a deadpanned look on my face, "really? A outlaw hangs out in a place called the meadow area?", I said bluntly, it was a ridiculous thing to hear, "Well, a mission's a mission, so let's go!", Luke said, you can obviously hear the anticipation in his voice. "Well let's hope we don't run into any more hired mercs that are trying to kill us," I told Luke, since he got captured by one on that one mission, yeah that wasn't fun, "Hey! That was one time! And he got me while I was still asleep," Luke argued, "Listen, all he's trying to say is that we need to be careful maybe sleep in the woods this time, not in the open," me and Luke agreed to that, if we are hidden, we run less of the risk of having to go toe to toe with another hired goon. "Anyway, now that this has been all settled let's get some supplies, we're almost out of food for the trip," Luke and Zack nodded, we grabbed our items, badges, and bags and headed out, and out from the blue, a messenger Pidgeotto came out of nowhere, "Package for a explorer named Jakob," I walked up to him, "That would be me," the messenger handed me the package, "Don't know much about the guy who wanted me to deliver the package, but he said that you would be needing this," I nodded and he flew away, "Well, what are you waiting for dude, open the package."

"Alright, alright, I'll open it," I opened up the box to see a stick and a note along with it, "what the? 'Use this when you are in deep trouble' signed C," I looked at the note and stick confused until I see a button on the stick, "huh, wonder what this does," as I pushed the button, the stick extended into a bo staff, which was awesome, "Woah! Now that's an awesome package," Zack exclaimed, I didn't hear him, I was too busy admiring my staff, "Hmm, I wonder," I got this extremely stupid idea, I channeled my aura into the staff and I couldn't believe it, "wha-, this staff can focus my aura!", I got this stupidly big smile on my face.

This is going to give us an edge, "Wow, now that is an awesome weapon to have," Luke said to me as I pressed the button again to retract the staff, and I then placed it in my bag, "Yeah, I got to thank the guy who gave this to me if we ever meet him," after looking at the amazing package I received, we continued on to the shop we went to before, the one that I stopped a B-class outlaw from stealing supplies from there.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

I looked at my fire-plate, wondering of how a little thing can increase the power of my moves, "So, this is going to be an epic journey, especially since the meadow zone is three days by foot," Luke then turned to me in shock, "Three days!? Aw, man we are going to need to get a lot of supplies for this journey," the otter pokemon exclaimed, "Calm down Luke, it's not like it's going to be the end of the world when we set out on our journey there," Jakob said, that guy sure knows how to be confident, "besides, you two remember what I told you about a coming darkness, we need to be ready for anything, and everything," me and Luke nodded in agreement. "You think we don't remember that," Luke muttered, Jakob didn't notice, "C'mon, we're almost in town," Jakob said, "Alright, let's get our supplies and get on with the mission," I added, Jakob nodded in response, "I think, we need at least a bag of fifteen oran berries, at least six pecha berries, and three apples," Jakob said, we were going to need the food, the meadow zone is three days from the guild on foot.

"Luke you have the map?", I asked the otter, and he took out a rolled up piece of paper, "Yep, got it right here," I nodded as we waited for Jakob to come back with the food we need for our journey, "So, how did you meet Jakob, Luke?", Luke looked at me and gave me a small grin, "Well, I met him when he was out cold in the middle of the forest zone, I was lucky to find him quickly and brought him back to the guild, when he woke up he was freaking out over the fact I could talk," he then gave a small chuckle, "although, he did seem very upset that he was turned into a pokemon at first, but now, I think he's gotten used to it," the otter pokemon finished, "I mean, he enjoys adventuring more than any of the others back at the guild," I nodded in agreement, Jakob enjoyed adventuring a lot, I guess he knows that in order to succeed, you need to take some risks, "Yeah, you think if he will ever make it back to his own world?", Luke looked at me, "If that is to ever happen, I would actually like to go with him to the human world," I looked at him in shock, is he serious?

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

"Thanks for the supplies mam!", I waved goodbye to the Kangaskhan shop owner, "You're welcome! Be careful out there!", I nodded and got to Luke and Zack, "alright guys, I'm back, and I got the food we need," Luke and Zack nodded, and we then set off on our epic journey. "So, Zack, can you explain to me on how the fire-plate works?", I asked him because I didn't know crap about how it works, "Sure, to start off, there are plates for each of the types, dual-type pokemon are able to use two plates, but not at the same time because using a plate causes the user to lose energy much quicker when using a move that the plate boosts," I nodded, I guess if he uses blaze he'll pass out from exhaustion quicker than before, "but, there are some plates that have been lost, these plates are of legend, no matter what type you are, it will boost the power of your attacks more than any normal plate, and also to add the fact that they are extremely rare to find both the legendary and normal plates."

"Alright, so if we ever come across a fighting-plate, I can use that to boost my fighting type moves?", I asked Zack, and he responded by nodding, I guess this is going to be fun after all.

* * *

Krika: Shorter than the rest, but I had to stop it here or else this would have been over 3,000 words.

Luke: That's a lot of work.

Krika: Uh huh, hey where's Zack?

Jakob: He said something about testing his plate.

Krika: What!? No! The powers of the plates must not be revealed so soon! *runs to find Zack*

Jakob: Ok, review the story please and don't flame.

Luke: Or else I'll extinguish your fire.


	9. The Pokemon of Destruction

Krika: Hey guys, I have came to a conclusion.

Jakob: And what might that be?

Krika: I have decided that the fight scenes aren't exciting enough, so I decided to add some OSTs for the viewers to listen to when something awesome is going down.

Luke: That may be the best idea you had so far.

Krika: Oh, what? You think my other ideas were awesome!? Come here! *chases Luke*

Jakob: *sigh* Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or any of the soundtrack you will see.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV) (Play Route 15 Remix by GlitchxCity)**

"Alright, Luke you have any idea where we are?", I asked the otter pokemon, "Hold on, let me check, uh says here that we are on route 20 right now," I looked at him, "Route 20?", as I asked him this, it was getting dark, "oh, crap. Well guess we'll have to set up camp here for the night," Zack and Luke nodded in agreement, "Good idea, my feet are killing me," we then seperated to get some fire wood and stones to make the fire, we then regrouped where we agreed to set up our camp, "Alright, I got the wood," Zack said, "And I got the stones," Luke added, "Alright, good work you two, I'll set up the camp fire," they handed me the wood and stones, and I began to create the fire, "and, done, alright Zack, can you help me out with this?", I asked the flame pokemon, as he just about to use flamethrower to light the fire, something caught our attention, something crash landed near us.

**(And you can stop listening to the music at this point, hope you enjoyed the music)**

"What the!? What was that?", Luke exclaimed, "I don't know, but a pokemon might be in trouble!", Luke and Zack nodded as we grabbed our bags and hurried to where the sound came from, "it shouldn't to be far from now!", I shouted to Zack and Luke as they were trying to keep up with me, time to put our items to the test, "Hold on Jakob!", I stopped as the guys caught up to me, "We need to think up a strategy," Luke said, "We don't have time to think of a plan! A pokemon is hurt, I know it," I shouted to the two, "C'mon man, it could have been anything," Zack said, I gave him an angry look, "Look, I can sense the aura of pokemon, and right now I'm sensing one, and several others, the one with the strongest aura is hurt, badly," the two looked at me in suprise, then they nodded as we snuck into the clearing, hiding behind a rock, and we saw that a large pokemon that was red and black was surrounded by five different pokemon, a Litleo, a Sneasel, a Scraggy, a Braixen, and a Conkeldurr, he looked like to be the leader of the other four, "So, we finally have you Yveltal," the Conkeldurr said, in a gloating matter.

"Yeah, you caused us, and our boss a lot of trouble," the Sneasel said as he kicked the pokemon that they called Yveltal, "Yveltal? What's he doing here?", Zack said as I gave him a confusing look, "Who's Yveltal?", I asked Zack, "He's the pokemon of destruction, his counterpart is Xerneas the pokemon of life," I looked back at Yveltal, what ever they did to him, hurted him seriously, he was half concious, "And now that we finally caught you, you won't be escaping again," Yveltal slowly got up, "You won't take me, your master is foolish if he believes that he can harness mine and Xerneas' power, life and destruction must be kept in balance," his voice was similar to a Charizard's only a tad deeper.

"Hahaha! You're too weak Yveltal! What makes you think you can take all of us on! Mach Punch!", the Conkeldurr punched Yveltal, sending him flying into a tree, that does it, "Hey! Leave him alone!", I charged at the Conkeldurr, "Aura Staff!", I got out my staff and pressed the button to extend it, I then focused my aura into the staff, "take this!", I then was about to hit him before the Sneasel from before appeared in front of me and used slash, knocking me back.

**(Play 'World without End' by Brand X Music, this is perfect for the start and to the climax of the fight)**

"Hmph, anyone whoever tries to interfere with our missions are to be removed!", the Sneasel said, man was she starting to piss me off, "Why are you doing this to Yveltal!?", I asked these jerks that call themselves pokemon as I struggled to get up, "That is none of your business! Now begone!", the Braxien then fired off a powerful flamethrower at me, guess this is the end of me, "Hyrdro Pump!", I looked to see Luke fired off a powerful hydro pump, good thing he got that mystic water, "no one hurts my friends and gets away with it!", yikes, he's scarier than Zack when he's angry, "He's right! What business do you have attacking a legendary pokemon?!", Zack came in, with his tail flame burning blue, uh oh, "Like I said to your weakling to a friend, that is none of your business!", the Sneasel said, that's enough, "You brought harm to a lengendary pokemon, and for that you pissed me off!", I shouted as aura became visible around me, and I could feel myself getting stronger, "Zack! You know what to do!", Zack nodded as he held on to the fire-plate and shot a flamethrower at my aura sphere, absorbing it, but this time the flame within the ball was greater than before, "Combination Attack! Blazing Aura Sphere!", I then used my staff to launch the attack at the ground next to the group of pokemon, setting ablaze a ring of fire around them.

**(And, stop. Now that was some awesome music.)**

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

I watched as a ring of fire appeared where Jakob's aura sphere impacted, "Nice job Jakob, now we got to get Yveltal out of here!", Jakob nodded and he, Zack, and I rushed over to Yveltal, "Argh, why did you save me?", Yveltal asked us, "Because we're explorers, and when a pokemon is in need, we're there to help, now come on, we got to get you out of here," Yveltal nodded and somehow shrunk himself in size to allow us to carry him, "I can not shrink myself any further, but you should be able to get to me safety," we all nodded and carried him deep into the woods.

"Why were those pokemon after you?", Jakob asked the pokemon of destruction, "Their master believes that he can control the powers of life and destruction, but he doesn't realize that power cannot be controlled by anyone else," Yveltal said woozily, his strength was getting lower and lower, "Alright, we should be deep in the woods to lose them," Zack said, there were nothing but trees surrounding us, "My strength is failing heroes, I must rest," before we could react, Yveltal turned into a cocoon, "What did he just do?", Jakob said dumbfounded, "That's how Yveltal regains his strength, it's known as the Cocoon of Destruction," Zack said, he was right about the ability, Yveltal goes into some kind of sleep that is similar to a Snorlax's Sleep ability, the user regains their strength.

"So now what? We can't carry Yveltal if he's encased in his cocoon," Jakob said worringly, "The only thing we can do is set up our camp, and also this location we're in seems to have berries and other kinds of fruit growing on the trees," Zack said as we looked up that there were a motherlode of berries and fruit, "Now that should be enough to keep a legendary pokemon full," we all nodded as we splitted up into teams, I was in charge of picking some of the berries of the trees, Zack was getting the fire wood to make our fire, and Jakob was in charge of guarding Yveltal just in case those goons attacks him again. "Alright here's the food I managed to gather," I laid down a bunch of berries that would give a Munchlax indegestion, "And I got the fire wood," Zack then started to set up the fire with the wood he had collected, and then lit it with flamethrower, "Well, those friggin jerks haven't come to find us, I guess the ring of fire I made is going to last all night, that is unless that Braxien comes after us," Jakob said, and after that Yveltal came out of his cocoon, "My strength has been half-way restored, and I have to thank you three for it, tell me, what are your names?", we all gladly answered Yveltal's question, "My name's Luke, and I'm a Dewott," Zack stepped up, "The name's Zack and I'm a Charmeleon," then Jakob came up last, "And my name's Jakob, I'm a Riolu, and I'm the leader of Team Heroes," Yveltal nodded, "Well it has been nice to meet all of you, and you were the three I was looking for," all of us looked confused, what did he mean by that?

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

"What do you mean you have been looking for us?", I asked Yveltal, "It's a message that came from Arceus herself", **(In this world of Pokemon, Arceus is female) **my eyes widened after hearing this, "Really? What message did she ask you to bring to us?", Yveltal then created a letter, "It's a message that one of the three have been found," all our eyes widened in shock, 'bout time Arceus, "Which one did they find?", Luke asked Yveltal, "Arceus and the other legendaries found the first human that was turned into a pokemon, a Squirtle who has evolved into a Blastoise, Charles," we all smiled at the sound of that, the original, "however, they are still looking for the other two, it will be some time before we find them, but have faith young ones," we all smiled brightly, and then we heard some growling, "Huh? What's that?", we all listened closely when we found out the growling, was our stomachs, it was a good five seconds before we all bursted out laughing, "Oh yeah, I completely forgot we haven't eaten yet," Luke said as he got out the three apples for me and Zack while Yveltal was eating the pile of fruit and vegetables that Luke picked, after we were all done eating, we all decided to go to sleep, but for safety, I created a net of aura, and since I can sense bad intentions within pokemon, this will help me alert the others.

* * *

Krika: Alright, it felt good to add Kalos region pokemon.

Yveltal: I'm suprised you didn't pick Xerneas to be the pokemon to appear.

Krika: Hey you're my favorite Kalos legendary.

Jakob: It's true he talks in his sleep about how he caught you in the game.

Xerneas: When do I appear though.

Krika: Soon, Xerneas, soon, anyway review the story and don't flame.


	10. The Prophecy of Shadow

Krika: Hey guys chapter ten is here!

Yveltal: Are you always this loud?

Jakob: Only when he's excited.

Krika: That and I had a lot of sugar, so I'm on a sugar rush.

Luke: Anyway, while I get our writer to calm down, Yveltal you mind doing the desclaimer?

Yveltal: Uh, sure, Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or the soundtrack you can listen to while reading.

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

I open my eyes slightly to see if we got attacked or not, and to my relief, no, "Phew, I thought those creeps would come after Yveltal," I was just going to go back to sleep when I noticed a Joltik on me, "Joltik!", my eyes widened, this can't be good, "Uh, h-hi, Joltik," and before I could say anything else, the Joltik bounced off my head and got next to a, Galvantula, "Ah, some more prey to dine on, thank you son," the Joltik jumped in happiness, not good, "I'm warning you, I'm a member of the guild, and I won't hesitate to strike you where you stand," the Galvantula laughed as ten others came out, "oh, crap, um. GUYS WAKE UP!", this waked up Jakob and Zack, Yveltal was still resting, "What the!? What's with all the Galvantula?", Zack exclaimed, "Who cares? It's obvious they want to eat us," Jakob said, that's usually the case with a Galvantula, they try to catch you off guard, "You fools really believe that you can beat all of us?", Jakob then got a smirk, "Hey Yveltal? You awake yet?", just as Jakob said this, Yveltal came out of his cocoon stage, fully recovered, "Yes, I'm awake, what's the problem?", all the Galvantula stepped back, "I-impossible! There's no way that's Yveltal, the pokemon of destruction!", the Galvantula leader said as Yveltal came up, "You may as well believe it, these are my friends," Yveltal said, it felt good for a legendary to call you friend.

All the Galvantula bowed in respect, "Oh we are so sorry great Yveltal! Please forgive us!", one of the electric spiders begged, what a pansy, "I will forgive you, now return to your homes," the Galvantula nodded and headed back to their homes, what a relief. "Phew, thanks Yveltal, that would have ended badly if you hadn't woken up," Zack said in relief, "Yeah, I guess if Luke hadn't woken all of us up, we would have all been spider food," Jakob added, Yveltal nodded, "Yes, well all of you share a great bond, perhaps it was fate that brought you all together," the three of us nodded.

**(Play Route 15 remix from the last chapter, you'll know who the one who made it is)**

"Well, we can't stay here forever," Zack said to us, "Yes, it's a good idea for you three to continue on with the mission, I'll get you on the road that heads to the meadow zone," we all looked at him, "You knew we were going to that zone?", Jakob asked, I mentally facepalmed, "Well, I am a legendary pokemon, and after I drop you three off, I'll need to head back to the hall of origin, the other legendaries are probably worried about me," we nodded as Yveltal grew in size to his normal size, which is at least two times the size of a Pidgeot, "get on my back, flying beats walking," we all nodded and climbed onto his back, "hang on heroes," before we could react, we were already in the sky, and it was awesome.

**(Stop the music, now play Far Over the Misty Mountain's Cold from The Hobbit)**

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

I was in amazement, flying really did beat walking, and this cut our travel time almost completely, "How's the view for you three?", Yveltal asked us, "Amazing! I never knew that our world had such beauty," Zack said, "Yeah, this is epic!", Luke added, Yveltal nodded, "Yes, but remember heroes, even the most beautiful of places can have a dark side to them," we all looked at him, "What do you mean Yveltal?", I asked him, "There has been an ancient prophecy of a great darkness that will cloak this world world in shadow," we all gulped, Arceus didn't mention anything about a prophecy, "this great darkness has been known as the Shadow Pokemon, evil copies of all the legendary pokemon," our eyes widened, this must be why I need to find the three, "Evil copies? What made these things?", Luke said, I would like to know that as well.

"Well, all the legendaries believed that it was Giritina, but really it was Shadow Arceus, Arceus' evil copy," our eyes widened again, "So this is the reason why Arceus gave me the mission to seek out the three?", I asked the pokemon of destruction as he dropped us off on the road, "Yes, that is the reason why, only you, your team, and the three can defeat the shadow pokemon and put an end to their dark reign," Zack stepped up, "But how can we beat them? You said it yourself, they're evil duplicates to all the legendary pokemon," Zack said, way to boost morality dude, "I know, but remember this, light prevails over darkness wherever it may be," Yveltal said, and we all nodded in response. "Now, I must be going, and before I leave, you would be happy to know that the Blastoise you're looking for is in the meadow zone," all our eyes bugged out, wow, talk about convenient, "That's awesome! It was nice meeting you Yveltal! Take care!", I said as he flew off, "Well, I guess we'll complete two missions in a row," Luke said in excitement.

**(And stop the music, epic orchestral music for an epic prophecy)**

"Yes well, there's the problem in finding him in the entire meadow zone Luke," I said to the otter pokemon, and his excitement diminished, "Aw, man, oh well once we find him, we'll go after that outlaw," Luke said, with his excitement intact, "Well, might as well keep morale high," Zack said, "Yeah, Zack's right, let's head into the nearest town and ask around for Charles," I said to the two, and they nodded in response, time to find this legendary Blastoise.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

We walked into town to see that the market it packed, I guess this is most famous town out of the meadow zone, "Wow, didn't expect this place to be so busy, let's make sure not to get lost in the scores of pokemon," Jakob said, he was right, most of the pokemon were twice our size, "Yeah you got a point there, let's head to the inn, lots of adventurers go there to escape this chaos," Luke said and we nodded in agreement as we headed to the inn, the name was 'Destruction Inn' and the sign had Yveltal on it, "Huh, man that's ironic," I said as the others nodded in a half-wit matter, "Let's ignore the fact that the sign is the legendary we just met, and we got to make sure not to mention about that to anyone," Luke added, we all nodded as we walked into the inn and was greeted by a Watchog, "Ah! More adventurers, come in! Come in!", the guy was polite, while all the other pokemon didn't look like the good type.

"So what brings you to Portham?", the Watchog asked us, "We're looking for someone name Charles, you wouldn't know where he is would you?", this caused everyone to stop talking and looked at us, "uh, was it something I said?", Jakob said sheepishly, this can't end well, "I know where he is, but we can't talk about it here," the Watchog whispered to us as we followed him to the back room of the inn, "how did you three know about Charles? He's supposed to be in hiding," my eyes wandered to a Blastoise at the other end of the room, "It's alright Tony, I can sense that these three mean no harm," Zack and Luke turned around to see the Blastoise we were looking for, "So, are you Charles?", Luke asked the turtle pokemon, "Yes, I am one of the three, I was once a squirtle when I arrived in this world, but as I aged, I evolved into a Wartortle and now into a Blastoise," the large pokemon said, "now, who are you three?", Charles asked us, I stepped up first, "My name is Zack, and I'm a Charmeleon," Luke stepped up next, "I'm Luke and I'm a Dewott," Jakob was the last one to step up, "And I'm Jakob, I'm a Riolu and the leader of Team Heroes."

"Hmm, Team Heroes? Mew told me about you three," our eyes bugged out, "Wait, you talked to Mew?", I asked him, he nodded, "Yes, he told me that you would be coming to see me, he even told me about you Jakob," Charles finished.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

I was in suprise, Mew must've told him about me being like him, "He told you about me?", I asked Charles, "Yes, he told me that you are a human that was turned into a pokemon, like how I was," I looked at him in understandment, "So, he must've also told you about how I was going to be seeking you and the other two out, am I right?", Charles nodded, guess Mew told him everything that has happened so far, "And also, before you could ask, I am willing and able to help you and your team fight off the shadow pokemon Jakob," me, Luke, and Zack cheered. "You won't regret this Charles, Jakob became the best of the best of our guild," Charles nodded, "And I hope you got that package I sent you," my eyes widened as I pulled out the staff and note, "You sent me this?", Charles nodded, wow, I didn't expect that he would know that me and my team would be starting our mission.

"I sent you that because I knew it would come in handy when the time was right, you even saved Yveltal," my team's eyes bugged out, how did he know about that, "haha, and I know what you're thinking, Yveltal came over in disguise to tell me about you guys and that you were in town," we all sighed, we should have known Yveltal knew Charles, "Sir! The Flash was at it again, this time he stole nearly all our food," a Talonflame said to Charles, "Crap! Does that guy ever know when to quit?", then it hit me, "Wait, the Flash? We accepted a mission to get that guy," Charles nodded and led us to the food storage, "Oh man, he stole all the apples and berries, except for the medical supplies," Charles said irritated, this is not going to end well for this Flash guy.

* * *

Krika: Shorter than all the others, I know.

Yveltal: Looks like you came down your sugar rush.

Jakob: Yeah but he's going to be sick afterwards.

Krika: *pukes in bucket* What are you talking about? I'm fine.

Luke: Yeah you got us convinced, just get some rest.

Krika: Ugh, fine, review the story and don't flame.

Zack: And make sure to post some ideas on the Heroes Arise forum.


	11. The Shadow Returns

Krika: Hey guys, I'm here once again to give you chapter eleven of my epic story.

Charles: Yes well, it is good so far.

Jakob: He puts his soul into this story.

Krika: Thanks guys, alright desclaimer Zack.

Zack: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or the songs.

Krika: The songs belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV) (Play Last Rising by Daniel Yount)**

"That jerk of a pokemon has gone and done it again," Charles said slightly annoyed, "So, this Flash guys has been stealing stuff from you?", Zack asked the turtle pokemon, "Yes, that Emogla has been a trouble maker ever since he came into town, stealing food, supplies, and powerful items that makes him harder to catch," I slammed my paw onto the table, "Well me and my team are on the job! No way that thief isn't going to get away with stealing," Luke and Zack nodded in agreement, they knew this was serious. "Even if you were to find him, how can you beat him? He has items that boosts his power beyond your own," the Talonflame said, "Well the only way we can beat him is if we work together, block his exit point to keep him from getting away, and combining our moves that can exceed even the fastest pokemon's speed," Zack said, me and Luke nodded, "You don't know what we can do, but let us show you, follow me," I led them to where they had set up a kind of training room, time to show them what my team is capable of.

"What do you have to show us Jakob?", Charles asked and I let out a small chuckle, "Alright, Zack, Luke use water gun and flamethrower on my aura sphere," I created an aura sphere, and after doing so, Zack and Luke used their attacks on my energy ball, and they combined, "Whoa, what did you do?", the Talonflame asked in awe, I chuckeld a bit, "I'll show you, Aura Sphere of Mist!", I slammed my attack onto the ground and created a thick mist that you can't see a foot ahead of you. "What the? Where did you go?", I decided to show that brute force isn't all you need to win a battle, "I'm right behind you," this made the Talonflame jump back, screaming a bit, "haha, sorry, couldn't resist," I nodded to Luke as he used aqua jet to clear the mist, "but just so you know, that's only one of the many combinations we can do as a team, that outlaw won't know what him," all of them nodded in agreement as we headed out to the hideout of Flash.

* * *

**(At the Hall of Origin) (Stop Music in the beginning and play Dark Pharaoh's Tomb by Daniel Yount)**

"Hmm, they have become stronger last time we saw them," Rayquaza said, "I agree, they may be stronger than us," Kyogre added, "It's their teamwork that makes them strong," Arceus said, in which all the legendaries nodded in agreement, "They could be the strongest team this world has ever known," Mew said, "Yes, but how far will they go to protect this world?", Giritina added, which gave the legendaries worried looks, "Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves," Ho-Oh said lastly.

**(And Stop, hopefully that got you excited for what's to come)**

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

This is going to be tough if this outlaw has some pretty powerful items, "So do you guys know where Flash's hideout might be?", I asked Charles and the Talonflame, "We have a pretty good idea, there's a cave nearby that is a perfect spot for an outlaw to hang out, but it's also home to some dangerous territorial pokemon," why am I not suprised, caves and dungeons always seem to have pokemon that are really territorial, "Well, we've battled worse pokemon before, take Scar for example, he's and A-class outlaw and we managed to take him down," Charles looked at us suprised, "You three took out Scar? I'm impresed, that guy's been a real pain to guilds across the continent, and yet you three were the only ones to bring him to justice, that's something to be proud of," we all nodded in agreement as we arrived to the mouth of a cave.

"This is the place, thunder cave," we all looked at him in confusion, "Thunder cave? Why do they call it that?", Charles sighed, "They call it that because of the large amounts of charged stones within the cave system, enough where if you're just near one your hair will stand on ends," Luke looked a bit nervous,"but luckily, all the stones are really stable, so there's no need to worry about a random bolt of electricity coming off of the rocks," that relieved us, good thing too, I didn't want to be burnt to a crisp when I entered that cave, "alright, me and Louis will guard the entrance while you three go and find that outlaw, and make sure not to destroy any of the items that he has stolen," we nodded as me, Jakob, and Luke headed inside of the cave and started to search for the outlaw.

* * *

**(Luke's POV) (Play any spooky ost that you want on this point to get the feel of the eeriness)**

We walked into the cave, why I didn't stay at the entrance is beyond me, "So how long until we reach the end of this cave?", I asked the others, but all I got were shrugs, "helpful, real helpful you guys, huh?", I noticed a strange stone on the ground and went to pick it up, "Luke, don't touch that," I stopped after what Jakob said, "we have no idea if Flash setted up any traps for any explorers, but we need to be careful," I nodded and walked away from the stone. "You know, I have this strange feeling that we're being watched," Zack said, which sent chills down my spine, "You have that right Zack, I don't think we're alone in here," we all looked around to see that no one was following us, "Heh, you guys are dumber than you look, oops!", we looked above us to see an Emolga watching us, "You must be Flash," Jakob said to the electric pokemon, "Heh, yeah that's me, and who might you be?", I pulled out my badge to symbolize our guild, "We are Team Heroes members of the guild and we accepted the job to bring you to justice."

* * *

**(Jakob's POV) (Play Fairy Tail Theme, its awesome battle like music made me add this to the story)**

The Emolga than flew down in front of us, "Will you come with us quietly or not?", Zack asked Flash as I get into a battle stance, "How's this for an answer? Discharge!", electricity then began to erupt from Flash in all directions, I managed to dodge most of them, but one got me, "Argh! Ow, now that was a sting," if I was a steel type or ground type pokemon, I would have a serious advantage in this battle, "Urgh, that does it Aura Sphere!", I let loose my attack and used my staff to give it more momentum, "Hah, like that can hit me, Agility!", in the blink of an eye, Flash disappeared, agility increases speed, but this is ridiculous, "Oh no you don't you flying rat! Flamethrower!", what began with Zack using flamethrower soon became Dragon Rage. "Aahh! You little salamander! You'll pay for that! Electro Ball!", suddenly Flash appeared in front of Zack and used a close range electro ball on him, "ARGH!", Zack was flung back to the side of the cave wall, and he didn't look so good, "Hah, pathetic, I expected more of a-", I charged right in front of the little punk and gave him all I got, "Attack combination! Close Combat and Bone Rush!", I then started attacking Flash with my aura staff in a rapid pace, most of the hits landing, and some being dodged, _grr, how is this guys this fast? No normal pokemon should ever be this fast unless_, I then see that Flash was wearing a speed and attack scarf at the same time, "You little brat!", he grabbed my staff and flung me around, "no one can catch me!", I smiled and let loose a close range aura sphere, which sent us back a couple feet.

"You believe that those scarfs can help you? Well think again," I held up the scarfs that Flash had on, I decided to place on the speed scarf along with my own attack scarf, "now, let me show what I can really do. Quick Attack!", I charged at him with blinding speed, speed that no pokemon can match, not even a Greninja can compete, "no one hurts my friends! Aura Staff!", I then channeled my aura into my staff, creating an attack more powerful than bone rush, "I'm ending this now!", I then wacked the annoying pest to the wall, effectively injuring him, I then walked up to him and picked him up, "and now you're going to tell me where you've hidden all the items you've stolen so that my team and I can return them to their rightful owners," Flash weakly pointed to a certain rock in the cave before passing out.

**(And stop the epic fight music)**

"Zack you all right?", I walked over to Zack, he was hurt pretty badly but he could still walk, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I've been in worse conditions than this," I smiled, good thing he didn't get killed by that up close electro ball, "Here, I bought this from one of the merchants in town, it's revival herb medicine," I gave him the medicine, and after a short moment, all his wounds healed, "Thanks, but where's Luke?", I shrugged, I was wondering the same thing, but then Luke came out of the wall, and he got hurt pretty badly, "Grr, I thought Flash had this under control, I guess I have to settle this my way," I looked to see who said that and my heart stopped, it was Cobalion, only the colors of his fur were dark and he had menacing red eyes, which means only one thing, "So, you're one of the Shadow Pokemon aren't you?", Shadow Cobalion looked towards me and smiled an evil smile, "Ah, the one from the prophecy makes an appearance, now I'll enjoy crushing you," this guy means trouble, gladly I have a plan, "Hey Zack I think I know another combination we can try out on my aura sphere," Zack looked at me, "What are you talking abo-, oh right!".

**(Now play Hurricane of Adventure by Daniel Yount)**

"What are you two fools talking about, there's now way you can beat me," Shadow Cobalion gloated, this guys got on my nerves very quickly, but I was too focused on containing the dragon rage energy in my aura sphere, "I wouldn't bet on it shadow freak! My team is the strongest there is, and we won't back down when the world is in danger! GO! ANCIENT ATTACK! ROAR OF THE DRAGONS!", I used my staff to launch the attack of draconic energy at an amazing speed that it broke the sound barrier, "What is this!?", was all that Shadow Cobalion got out of his mouth before being knocked back by the immense explosion that was making the cave collapse, "Crap! I over did it, Zack grab Flash, I got Luke, time to make our exit!", we rushed out of the cave in time before it collapsed on itself, and when we got up, we saw Charles and Louis looking at us in shock, "You didn't need to destroy the entire cave!", Louis shouted at us before seeing of how badly Luke was hurt, "what happened in there?", Louis asked us after we finished tying up Flash, "There's no time to explain, but one thing's for sure is that the Shadow Pokemon are making their move," Charles looked at us in shock then nodded.

**(And stop the music)**

"We got to get Luke back to the inn, do you have any revival herbs? I used the one I had for Zack so I could combine our attacks to take down the shadow pokemon in there," Louis nodded, "Yeah, we always keep a stockpile of revival herbs at the inn just in case the hospital ever ran out," me and Zack nodded as we rushed over to the inn, we decided to take the secret entrance, we didn't want to get lost in the crowd.

* * *

Krika: And there you go chapter eleven.

Arceus: Finally introduced the shadow pokemon did you?

Krika: How did you get here?

Arceus: I'm a legendary pokemon, I can go where I please.

Luke: Sure, you just went through the window didn't you?

Arceus: Yes.

Krika: Haha, it's all good, review please and don't flame.

Jakob: Or I'll use the ancient attack on you!


	12. A Newcomer Appears

Krika: Hey guys what's up, Krika here bringing you a guest.

Snivy: Hey, my name's SnivyPro18.

Jakob: Nice to meet you Snivy.

Luke: Why is he here anyway?

Zack: *hits Luke over the head* Krika said that he's a guest Luke.

Snivy: Uh, are they always like this?

Krika: Most days, anyway I do not own pokemon or the songs.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV) (Play any song you like that has a worrying beginning but gets epic as it goes)**

_C'mon Luke, don't die on me _I was thinking to myself, Luke was barely breathing, "Where's that revival herb Charles!?", Zack shouted to the Blastoise, "Right here, let me prepare it real quick," Charles mashes up the herb into a paste, "here, have Luke take this, it may be bitter, but man do these things work wonders," he gave Luke the paste, he nearly spat it out, but he managed to swallow it, "Ugh, why do the best medicines taste the worse?", Luke said, we all laughed a bit, I then heard Flash waking up, "Urgh, where am I, and what's with the ropes?", he then sees us and gets pissed off right off the bat, "oh, right, I got bested by a weakling," I was just about to go up to him and punch him before Luke stopped me, "Heh, it's not worth it dude, this guy may have caused a little trouble, but that shadow pokemon has possibly caused ten times more," I nodded in agreement.

(Flashback)

_"Luke!", I turn to see a dark version of the legendary pokemon Cobalion, "So, you must be one of the shadow pokemon am I right?", Shadow Cobalion turned towards me and smiled an evil smile, "Haha, so the one from the prophecy finally showed himself," this guy got on my nerves quickly, "Hey, Zack, ready to show him a new combination with your dragon rage?", Zack nodded in agreement as he used his draconic power on my aura sphere, infusing itself with dragon rage, "Hmph, what makes you think you weaklings can beat me?", I shot him an angry look, "My name is Jakob, leader of Team Heroes! And here's a message to your master! GO! ANCIENT ATTACK! ROAR OF THE DRAGONS!", I unleashed the attack by launching it with my staff, breaking the sound barrier in the process, "What the!?", but that's what he managed to say before getting smacked by the attack causing a large explosion, causing the cave to collapse, "We need to get out of here Jakob!", I nodded as we grabbed Luke and Flash and hurried out the cave._

(End Flashback) **(Read Chapter 11 if you're curious about how this went down)**

"Yeah, you're right Luke, but still, I got some questions for you, you little annoyance," he looked at me with anger, "why was that shadow pokemon there with you in the first place?", Flash laughed a bit before speaking, "He told me, that he would pay me if I knocked you guys out and gave you to him, but knowing that the deal's off, I'll bet that Shadow Terrakion and Verizion will come after you guys next," all our eyes widened in horror, great more shadow pokemon to deal with.

**(You can end whatever music you were listening to or continue to, but this is where I placed a character for SnivyPro18)**

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

Man that Emolga is getting on my nerves, "How do you know that the evil copies of Terrakion and Virizion are coming after us if Shadow Cobalion failed?", the little annoyance then began to cackle madly, "I know because they're already here," all our eyes widened when the door blew to shreds, "What the!?", Jakob said, "Get ready you two, we're in for a fight!", Charles said as we readied ourselves for battle, dark colored versions of Terrakion and Verizion entered the room, "Hmph, these are the pipsquekes that beat Shadow Cobalion?", I was just about to charge at them before Jakob stopped me, "What do you two want?", Jakob said in anger, and was responded by evil sinister laughter from the two shadow pokemon.

"What we want is you, Jakob," Jakob stepped back, "How do you know my name?", Shadow Terrakion held up a newspaper with Jakob and us in the picture, I completely forgot we made the front page of the newspaper, "oh, right, how did I forget about that?", the two pokemon shrugged, "Anyway, come with us quietly and we won't hurt your friends," I stepped back from Jakob as the aura around him was becoming visible, "What's up with you?", Virizion said with a deadpanned expression, "If you ever hurt my friends, I'll send you to the reverse world!", the two shadow pokemon stepped back as the aura around Jakob became more intense, "Zack, you ready?", I looked at him for a moment but then got the picture, he created an aura sphere and after he was done I used dragon rage on it, Jakob's attack is going to prove to these two that we're not weak.

"Wha-what are you doing kid!? There's no way you can control that kind of power!", those two are wrong, Jakob has done this one time and he's not hesitating to do it again, "If you know what's good for you, you leave me and my friends alone!", then, somehow, Jakob splitted the attack into two smaller aura spheres, but still looked to pack a punch, "Hah, like as if punk! We can't be defeated so easily," this made Jakob smirk, "Oh yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that. ANCIENT ATTACK! ROAR OF THE DRAGONS!", Jakob then proceeded to hit each of the aura spheres with his staff, giving off the same effect like the one he used against Shadow Cobalion, "That's enough out of you two," as the smoke cleared we saw Shadow Terrakion and Virizion knocked out, I was going to go tie them up before Jakob stopped me, "No, they'll just escape and come chase after us," Jakob turned to all of us, "we need to get back to the guild and warn Daxter," we then heard the sound of small footsteps coming towards the entrance, "Guild? Can I come with you?", we turned to see a Snivy standing at the entrance, "Uh, sure, what's your name?", the Snivy smiled, "My name's Austin, and I've been looking forward to joining a guild since I was little," Jakob looked at all of us with a suprised look on his face, "Yeah, you can kid, we were just going to teleport to the guild anyway," Austin then smiled, "Awesome! And also, don't call me kid," Jakob nodded in response to the grass snake's request as we teleported back to the guild.

* * *

**(Austin's POV)**

Meeting actual guild members that can kick some serious butt, this is going to be fun, "We made it back alive!", the Riolu guy yelled and other teams started coming out to the center of the guild building, "Welcome back you guys," I guess these three are really famous if this amount of people came out to see him, "Everyone, this is Austin, we met him along our journey to catch this outlaw and he wants to join the guild," everyone then looked at me, I was getting a bit nervous, and then a Pikachu came up, "Nice to meet you Austin, my name's Drake," we shook hands, this can't be too bad, all the people are friendly here, "So you going to add him to the team Jakob," I looked at the Riolu, he nodded, "Well, who else knows about the ropes than my team, and that reminds me, my name's Jakob if you were wondering Austin, I lead Team Heroes, the Charmeleon is Zack," I looked at the Charmeleon named Zack, he gave me a smile, "and the Dewott is Luke," I then looked at Luke, he looked like he was in a bad shape, but he smiled at me anyway, I smiled back anyway, "Wow, you guys are amazing, you must be the best team out of all these guys," Jakob chuckled, "Yeah, we are strong, but it's how we work together is what makes me and my team strong, and the other guild members will tell you the same thing, teamwork is key to success, remember this," I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Ah, so I see that you three made it back, and with a new potential explorer, hello, my name's Daxter and I'm the guildmaster of the guild," I looked up to the Infernape, man did he look strong, "We were just going to look for you Daxter, we need to talk to you," Daxter nodded and led them to his office, "and I think our newest member would like to hear about this, he is going to be on my team after all," I smiled brightly as I followed them, this is going to be exciting for me.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

Me, the guys, and our soon-to-be member of Team Heroes, Austin went into Daxter's office, "So, what do you three need to talk to me about?", I sighed, "The shadow pokemon have made their first move," Daxter's eyes widened after hearing that, "What happened?", Luke walked up, "We were attacked by the evil copies of the Swords of Justice, I was attacked by Shadow Cobalion, and then we got attacked by Shadow Terrakion and Virizion," Austin stepped up, "Shadow pokemon? Is there something I should know before I join Team Heroes?", I sighed, "I guess there's no harm in telling you," I explained to Austin about how I got here, how I met the guys, the talk I had with the legendaries and so on, "Wow, you went through a lot," I nodded at the grass snake's reaction, "Yes, I have, but this is going to escalate even more if me and my team don't do anything, Charles here is going to help us beat back the shadow pokemon, but in order for this plan to work, we need to find the other three, the legendaries are currently looking for the rest," Austin nodded.

"Alright, I get it, I think I can help you guys alot with what's going to come and get us," I smiled at Austin's enthusiasim, "Well then, we might as well bring you into the guild," Austin smiled and cheered, "welcome to Team Heroes Austin," I finished by shaking hands with Austin, this is going to get hectic with him along on the journey.

* * *

Snivy: I can't believe you added me into your story.

Krika: Hey you added me to your community, so I had to repay you somehow.

Luke: He has a point there.

Austin: This is going to be epic!

Krika: *smiles* Alright then, review the story and don't flame.

Snivy: And make sure to check out my community and my profile.


	13. Heroes from a Different Continent

Krika: Hey guys, Krika here with SnivyPro18 again.

Snivy: Hello again.

Krika: We have a suprise for you guys, and you better play nice.

Jakob: Wait, there's more people?

*enter Team Eviolite*

Snivy: Guys, meet Team Eviolite, the Mystery Dungeon people from my stories.

Alex: Nice to meet you guys.

Eve: It's going to be awesome working with you.

Austin (pikachu): I heard that there's another Austin in the story, so let's not get confused here with names.

Austin (snivy): Yeah that would be me. *shifty eyes*

Ally: It's awesome to meet you guys.

Team Heroes: Nice to meet you guys, jinx!

Krika: Uh, while they're getting settled with Team Eviolite, let's start the story.

Snivy: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon, the songs, or Team Eviolite.

Team Eviolite: We belong to SnivyPro18, jinx!

Krika: *sigh*

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

It has been a slow day at the guild, not many new missions came in, and me and my team have been getting pretty bored, "Ugh, I'm so bored!", Austin exclaimed, _Thank you Captain Obvious, _"We all are dude, no new missions have came in," Luke said to the grass snake pokemon, "So, what do you guys want to do?", Zack asked all of us before a group of pokemon came in through the front entrance, "Oh, c'mon Alex, it's not like this guild has any good missions right now," a Pikachu said to the Snivy leading them in, "Austin's got a point, we don't even know if there are any friendly pokemon here," a Eevee said, sounding like a female, had long ears and emerald colored eyes, that's not normal, "Oh, come on Ally, you can't expect that there's going to a single bad pokemon in every guild," another Eevee said, once again a female, probably the other one's sister, she had pink eyes and a gracedea flower on her ear, "Hey, maybe we can ask those four over there," the group walked towards us, "Um, can we help you?", Luke said, Zack whacked him over the head, I shook my head in the process, "Sorry about my friend there, so, what brings you to the guild?", the Snivy walked up, "My name's Alex, the two Eevees are Ally and Eve, and the Pikachu is Austin," I shook hands with the four as Zack and Luke did the same.

"Wait, you said his name's Austin right?", I asked the Snivy, and then I noticed that he had strange blue eyes, as well as the Pikachu, who are these guys? "Yeah, my name's Austin, is there a problem?", we heard our Austin sigh and walked in front of us, "Maybe I should tell you guys," before we could react, Austin, the snivy not the pikachu, did a sommersault and released a strange glow, before landing to reveal, he was a Zorua, "and to top this, my name's not Austin, it's Jim," all our eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as did the other four's **(Did that blow your mind? If so, leave a review about this, I'm just getting started) **"Why didn't you tell us you were a Zorua and your real name was Jim?", Zack said, once again Austin, er I mean, Jim sighed, "I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to think that I would be the goof-up type, that and I didn't want to be the confusing these guys every time the name Austin comes up," we all looked at him and nodded, "Well, no matter if you we think you are a trouble maker, you have great potential," I assured the illusion pokemon, he smiled in response, "Thanks you guys, I'll make sure to be a great addition to Team Heroes," the group of four pokemon looked at us, "Team Heroes? That's a cool name I guess," I got a bit annoyed at that, but ignored it, "Yeah, that's our team name, what's yours, you guys obviously seem like you're in one," Zack said to the group, "Our team name is Team Eviolite, we've been travelling a bit after we saved the world," Austin said, me, Zack, Jim, and Luke at each other in confusion, "Um, I wouldn't be sure about that you four?", it was Team Eviolite's turn to look at each other confused about what was just said, "c'mon, follow us I'll tell you all about what's going on," I said to Team Eviolite as they followed us to our team room.

* * *

**(Austin's POV, the pikachu, not the zorua guy)**

"So, what are you guys meaning when you say we didn't exactly save the world?", the Riolu sighed and hit himself in the head, "Well, before we do that, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Jakob, the Charmeleon is Zack, the Dewott is Luke, and you already know Jim," I nodded in response as we shook hands, again, "now, let me tell you of how I got here in the first place, and don't laugh at me but, I'm actually a human," my eyes widened when he said that, another human turned into a pokemon? "I woke up here at the guild after Luke here found me in the middle of the forest, and now comes the part where things start getting crazy," he told us of how he talked to the legendaries in a vision, saved Yveltal from some bad guys who were trying to capture him, and about being in a prophecy about an ancient evil known as Shadow Pokemon, "and that's our story so far, we got attacked by the shadow versions of the swords of justice two days ago," huh, these guys have been through alot, time to do something stupid, "Maybe we can help you guys in beating back these bad guys," Jakob's eyes widened, as did his entire team, "Really? You know there's a chance we could all get killed trying to find the other two," Alex chuckled a bit, "Trust us when we say that we've been through the whole 'you are our only hope' thing," Jakob smiled, "And there's something we should tell you as well, listen close," Jakob raised an eyebrow.

"You see, the thing is me and Austin are humans too," Jakob's mouth hit the floor hearing that, "Maybe the other two the legendaries told you about was us," Jakob shook his head, uh oh, "No, the other two are a probably an Empoleon and Samurott by now," Zack stepped in, "Yeah, our guildmaster's best friend is the Empoleon we are looking for," **(If any of you are confused about the whole entire three thing, watch the mystery dungeon animes) **my group nodded, at least we have a lead, "Yeah, but how are we supposed to find them if they're in hiding?", Ally said, I was wondering the same, "Well, the legendaries said that they will be searching for them and will contact us whenever they find one of them, but in the meantime, we're doing missions to help out the guild," Luke stepped in, "Problem is, there hasn't been any new missions for two days, it's gotten pretty boring around here, the only thing we can do is train or hang out," my ears drooped, well there goes finding a mission to do, "Luke has a point, and with those shadow pokemon hunting me down, there's no way we can relax until they're defeated," I nodded, me and my group are in for another adventure, "Well I heard that this guild has a pretty good training area," Eve asked, it has been a while since we trained, but we were interrupted by Jakob laughing sheepishly, "Yeah, about that, I kind of made a crater while testing out attack combinations," my eyes widened, as did my entire team's, "you see, I have this strange ability to combine abilities using aura sphere, the outcome is amazing, especially with Zack's dragon rage," Zack nodded, this is an interesting bunch.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

Attack combinations in a entirely different matter, that's not something you see every day, "How do you combine attacks without even attacking? It makes absolutely no sense!", Eve shouted, she was confused as I am, how the heck did this kid manage to pull off something like that? "Well, at least the guildmaster gave my team a training field, he wasn't at all happy about that crater, I can show you guys if you want," me and the others nodded, and after that Jakob led us to the training field, and holy crap was it huge, "Wow, the guildmaster must've rented out this entire area, was the damage you did really that bad?", Jakob nodded, "Yeah, I was testing out some of the combinations for aura sphere," I then got an idea, "Hey, you did say about the whole entire dragon rage combination, why not show it?", Jakob then got a look on his face, and it's the face that means 'challenge accepted', "Alright then, Zack?", Zack walked up and began to use dragon rage, "watch carefully, Aura Sphere!", Jakob then created a ball of energy between his paws, and somehow it absorbed the dragon rage, "That. Is. Awesome!", me and the others shouted, "Alright then, Ancient Attack! Roar of the Dragons!", I then watched in awe as Jakob hit the ball of energy with bone rush like it was a baseball, and the thing broke the sound barrier in the process.

"Woah, now that's a combination, attack," Austin said, he didn't realize the attack didn't even impacted the ground did, "Wait for it," Jakob said after getting behind a rock, "you guys may need to take cover, this attack brought down the entire thunder cave," I sweatdropped after hearing that, I heard that some instability caused the cave to collapse, I never imagined it was Jakob's team that did that, "You brought down an entire cave!? What's wrong with you?!", Eve yelled out, she can get scary when she's mad, but I love her, so I have to deal with it, "Hey, it was the only way to deal with Shadow Cobalion, so that don't blame me when I blow something up!", oh man, I wish he hadn't done that, I looked over to the attack to see it just impacted the ground, and it was like twenty kegs of tnt blew up, "WHAT THE!?", the explosion knocked me back a few feet, and I got a mouthful of dirt, man that was a strong explosion, "I warned you!", Jakob shouted, the others were trying to stifle their laughter, why didn't I get behind cover?

* * *

Krika: Shorter chapter than all the others, but hey, it's an introduction chapter kind of.

Austin: I still can't believe that the Zorua guy disguised himself as a snivy and had people call him Austin.

Jim: I think our writer did that to blow some peoples minds.

Jakob: It probably worked.

Alex: I hate that I was the one that got injured in this chapter.

Jakob: Didn't I say to get behind cover?

Alex: That's it! Get over here you aura wielding jerk! *chases after Jakob*

Jakob: Oh crap! *runs away*

Snivy: *sigh* Will they ever get along in time?

Krika: Don't bet on it, anyway, review and don't flame.

Snivy: And make sure to check out my stories, especially Team Eviolite.


	14. The Start of an Alliance

Krika: Hey guys, I'm back with more of my story.

Luke: About time, you only wrote one chapter yesterday.

Zack: Yeah what's the deal?

Krika: I have a life you know, I'm busy at some points, and not so busy at other points.

Snivy: Hey same for me.

Alex: Yeah our writer can be a bit busy at points.

Austin: It's true, he still needs to work on the second chapter of our story.

Jakob: It's as if he's procrastinating.

Snivy: Uh, I need to go.

Krika: Guess I'm alone with you guys.

Eve: Whatever, Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or Team Eviolite.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

I was still apologising to Alex for what happened earlier today, didn't expected him to face plant the ground after the explosion from my attack, "I should've warned you sooner," I said a bit sheepishly, I don't think through most of my plans, "It's alright dude, I should've realized that attack of yours would pack quite a punch, I'm still wondering of how you did that," I shrugged, I was still not sure of how I was able to combine elemental attacks with my aura sphere, "Well, at least the injuries were minor, I mean getting a face full of dirt is pretty painful," Zack said, he was right, I face planted so many times I lost track, "Well, make sure to warn every one of us when you launch an attack like that in an actual battle," Eve said, and she was a bit angry at me, I need to remind myself not to piss her off, her temper is almost as bad as Zack's, but I'm not going to test it, "Hey, I'm sorry alright, how was I suppose to know that my attack would be like setting off ten crates of explosives?", I said, trying to calm her down a bit, I can't believe he's dating her, she's scary when she's angry, "Well, it was pretty awesome," Ally said, at least she can keep the happy mood going, Austin's a lucky guy to have a girlfriend like her, "Well, at least we did something fun, it has been boring like we said, no new missions came in since two days ago, and if that's not a problem, I heard from a messenger pidgey that some strange pokemon have been seen in the woods," I said in a worry matter, all the others looked at me, "You think it might be the shadow pokemon that are hunting you down?", Jim said, I shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe they'll try an attack tonight, their dark colors give them great cover in the night," Zacked then stepped in, "Well, lets attack them before they do," Luke came in, "But what if it's a trap? They'll expect us to come after them to protect the guild," I nodded, but then I got a stupid idea, "Yeah, but they won't expect us to bring a small army, you four think you can back us up? Prove it by helping us take down those shadow pokemon," Austin, Ally, Eve, and Alex smiled and nodded, "good, these guys think that they will cover this world in shadow, well they are dead wrong, lets get them!", the eight of us cheered as we grabbed our stuff to prepare for our epic battle against those shadow freaks.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

I grabbed my fire-plate and placed it into my bag, the others grabbed their items and placed them in their own bags, "You guys ready?", Jakob asked all of us, we all nodded as we headed out to the woods zone, time to face these shadow pokemon and deal with them before they cause any trouble, "So, what continent is this anyway?", Austin asked us, "Eternia is what this continent is called, legend has it that this was the first continent to be populated by pokemon," Luke explained to Team Eviolite, he was right, Eternia has a rich sense of history, as well as legends. We came up to the outskirts of town where we were going to get some supplies, "Let me get the supplies this time guys, I still have some poke to spend anyways," Luke went ahead of us to the shop to get the food and items we need to face up against the shadow pokemon, "So, tell us about you guys, we need to get a bit of background of how your team started anyway," I asked the four, the four of them nodded in agreement and they agreed to tell me and Jakob about how they got where they're at, **(I'm not explaining the background of Team Eviolite, if you want to know the origins, check out SnivyPro18's stories for them) **they explained of how they met all each other, how they formed the team, and so on, "Wow, quite an interesting tale you guys have," I said in amazement, Austin smiled, "Well, we became quite famous on the continent we came from, I didn't realize there would be actual heroes on this continent as well, of course, what continent doesn't have heroes?", Jakob nodded, but then I noticed something that I haven't noticed since I met him, his eyes were green, don't ask me of how I didn't noticed, I just didn't, "Hey, Jakob, have you always had green eyes?", Ally asked, Jakob raised an eyebrow, "Um, yeah, when I was a human, why do you ask," Alex held up a mirror and Jakob's face lit up in amazement, "How did I not notice this? I mean, how did you and Luke didn't notice, Zack?", I shrugged, I didn't really had an answer to that question **(I gave Jakob green eyes because green's my favorite color, don't judge me)**, Jakob shrugged, "well, I guess the eye color trait stays with you if you're turned into a pokemon."

"Yeah, I guess that explains why I have blue eyes," Austin said, Luke came back carrying a sack of food, "The store owner was nice enough to throw in three revival herbs for us to use," we all smiled, revival herbs are really going to help us, "That's good to know Luke, I guess this a good reward after helping her with that thief," Jakob chuckled a bit, "Yeah, that guy was a B-rank outlaw, yet I took him out with one hit," we looked to see the four looked at us in amazement, "but, before you four ask, this was way before I learned that awesome combination with dragon rage," they all nodded in response, good thing he didn't learn about that, or attack combinations at the least, "Well, we should get going, those shadow pokemon aren't going to defeat themselves you know," Eve said, we all nodded as we left town, time for our journey to really begin.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

I was still thinking about what Jakob said about how humans that were turned into pokemon have at least one trait from their human form, but it doesn't explain of why we were turned into different kinds of pokemon, "What're you thinking about Alex?", Eve asked me, I sighed, "I'm just still wondering of how me, Austin, and Jakob are ever going to find our way home, but it's not like I didn't enjoy my time here, and I think Austin and Jakob feel the same," I then notice that the sun was going down, "Huh, I guess winter is getting closer, the days are shorter, but the nights are going to get shorter," Jakob said, I don't like of how this is going to end, "We need to set up our camp Jakob, if we don't we might freeze," Zack said worringly, he was a charmeleon, and he can survive the cold for a limited amount of time, and with me being a grass type, I'll take more damage from the cold, "Alright, let's get the camp set up fast, especially since we might be in trouble if we don't get a fire going," we all nodded as Jakob, Zack and Austin went to find some fire wood, me and Eve went to find some stones to surround the wood, while Jim, Ally, and Luke were setting up the food for tonight.

"Alright, we got the wood," Zack announced to us, "We got the stones, and I mean the rocks," Eve announced, we all laughed at that joke, "And we got all the food set up, lets get that fire going guys, it's starting to get cold," he was right, it was starting to get really cold, we setted up the wood and stones, and Zack lit it with his flamethrower, "And there we go, we should all be warm as long as the fire keeps going, now, lets eat!", we all nodded as we were all handed an apple to eat, and man was it good food, "Gotta hand it to you guys, you really know how to work together as a team even when you guys have an arguement," Austin said to Team Heroes, "Well, you guys are the same, you are great friends even after one little mistake that happens between you guys," Luke said to us, he had a point, we are great friends to the end, "You got us there, it's destiny that brought us together," Jakob nodded, "I think we can all agree on that, destiny can be strange, but there's always something that will excite you in the end," we all smiled at that, destiny can be weird, but if I hadn't been turned into a snivy, I wouldn't have met Eve, "And that reminds me, what's like in the human world you three?", Zack asked me, Austin, and Jakob, "Where do we begin? It's a crazy world, it's not like this world, but it does have some similarities, I just hope we can find a way back home," Jakob started, "Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that," Luke said, "you know how back a while ago me and Zack said we wanted to go to the human world with you?", Jakob's eyes widened, "You guys are serious about that?", Eve and Ally joined in, "Hey don't count us out, Alex, if you and Austin miss your home, we can always come with you," my eyes widened, she would really come to the human world to be with me?

"Well, I guess it's settled then," we all looked at Jakob confused, "if we ever find a portal back home after all this crazy stuff is over with, we can all go to the human world," we all cheered at that, man, I wonder if the folks back home are wondering where I am right now?

* * *

Krika: And chapter 14 done already.

Snivy: And I'm back.

Alex: And where were you exactly?

Snivy: Doing stuff.

Jakob: You have us convinced.

Eve: You need to get yourself settled down dude.

Zack: It's not like I'll burn the place down.

Krika: Hahaha... wait, what?

Zack: Nothing, review the story and don't flame.

Snivy: Make sure to check out my profile SnivyPro18.


	15. The Tainted Forest

Krika: Hey guys, it's me again.

Jakob: What? No witty thing to say?

Zack: I guess he lost his creativity, guy didn't have that much though.

Krika: What did you say!?

Zack: Ah! N-nothing!

Snivy: Dude calm down.

Austin: Yeah, go take a break from this for a while.

Krika: Oh I don't think so, desclaimer Luke.

Luke: Uh, ok, Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or Team Eviolite or the songs.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

I was once again having a weird dream, I was in the hall of origin with the legendaries looking at me, wait, "Aw, come on! You guys have to realize this is creepy!", I was ticked off, this is starting to bug me, I mean they have to tell me that they'll be transporting my spiritual being, or what not, into the hall of origin, "Sorry, we just need to tell you something is all," Celebi told me, I sweatdropped, "What else is new?", I mumbled to myself. "We wanted to tell you about Team Eviolite," Giritina began, this got me interested, "apparently they have become heroes on another continent," I sweatdropped again, "Um, they already told me that Giritina," all the legendaries face-faulted, "Well what about the snivy and pikachu being humans?", I nodded, they really must've been focusing their time in finding the other two, "Well, how about how Ally is some kind of magical eevee?", a deer pokemon said, that must be Xerneas, but what she said was very interesting **(Xerneas is a female in this world)** "What do you mean that Ally is magical?", I questioned the life pokemon, "Well, we have information about that Ally could be some kind of wizard," Yveltal said, I looked at him for maybe ten seconds before chuckling, "Right, and I'm the tooth fairy, c'mon guys be real," I stopped laughing when the legendaries looked at me with a serious look on their faces, "wait, you're not kidding? I thought wizards never existed?", Arceus shook her head, "We thought that their kind was extinct, but apparently Ally has a bloodline of wizards in her family, as well as her sister Eve, however, Eve did not inheret the magical trait," I nodded slightly, I need to ask Austin about this when I wake up, same with Alex and Eve, I need some answers of why they are here, "It's also said that a meteorite almost crashed into the continent that she came from, Rayquaza was a bit busy fighting Deoxys, but Austin and Ally managed to destroy the meteorite before it crashed into the continent," my eyes widened, these guys may be stronger than me, "Now that we have that settled, you may know about the shadow pokemon that have been lurking in the woods zone that you are going to," I nodded, I think I know what he's getting to, "Apparently, the oshawott that saved the world from some chilling monster, thanks to Kyurem here, is hunting down the same shadow pokemon as a samurott," I cheered a bit, making sure I don't wake myself up.

"Awesome, best news I heard so far, but he'll probably be needing some help, he can't take on those shadow pokemon himself, we don't even know how many there are," Arceus nodded, I then see that the room was fading, time to wake up.

* * *

**(Ally's POV)**

Me and the others see that Jakob finally waked up, guy's a bit lazy, "About time you woke up Jakob, what were you dreaming about?", Alex asked him, "Not dream, envisioned, had another talk with the legendaries," my eyes widened, I guess he wasn't kidding when he said that he talked to the legendaries, "Well, don't hold out on us, what did they tell you about?", Luke asked excitedly, man is he eager, but so am I and the others, "Well, for starters, they told me that one of the three is hunting down the shadow pokemon in the woods zone, although they never told me his name, but there was something else they told me about," he then looked at me, this can't end well, "they told me that Ally is some kind of wizard, is this true Ally?", I looked a bit shocked, the legendaries have been watching us?

I sighed, guess it was a matter of time before they asked me this, "Yes, it's true our parents were wizards," Eve stepped up, "How do you know about this, and don't give me the 'I talked to the legendaries bit, because I'm not buying it," Jakob tensed up a bit, "Hey! I'm not joking here! The legendaries are the reason why I'm here, they gave me the task to defeat this darkness, why would I joke about something like that!?", I never saw Jakob so angry before, I always thought he was the calm kind of person, "I'm not kidding, me, Luke and Zack saved Yveltal, he told us about the prophecy, why would I joke about that?", Austin then came in, "Hey, we weren't accusing you for lying, but what else have they told you aobut us?", Jakob shrugged, "Well they did mention something about you guys saving the world from a meteorite that almost crashed into the world," all our eyes widened, I guess the legenedaries really have been watching us, "Well, that part is true from what Allly, Eve and Austin told me," Alex said, he always knows how to calm people down, that and his grass whistle ability he picked up on our travels.

Jakob looked down, I guess he was upset about something, "Hey what's wrong?", Eve asked, Jakob sighed, "It's nothing, it's just that, I wonder why I was chosen, why not someone else? I'm not special, I wasn't a hero back when I was a human, I just don't know why this happened to me," Jakob clenched his fists, he was probably having a hard time with all this happening, "they turned us into pokemon, the legendaries turned us into pokemon alright? They told me themselves after the fight with Scar," Jakob then began to tear up, "why did this all happened anyway? Why didn't Arceus destroy the shadow pokemon in the first place?", Zack placed a paw on his shoulder, "Hey, it's alright dude, we can get through this together, no matter what happens me, Luke and Jim will be at your side, always, you can count on it," Jakob looked at his team, he smiled and wiped away his tears, "Thanks you guys, for everything, for the adventure, and for being my best friends," Jakob looked to us with a smile, "and you guys, we still need to work on our alliance, but in the meantime, lets get those shadow freaks," we all cheered at the same time, "We should come up with a name for our alliance," Jim said, "Good idea, how about the Heroes of Light?", Jakob suggested, we all cheered at that, it was an awesome alliance name.

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

We continued down the path that we took towards the woods zone, and I was glad to see that Jakob was feeling a lot better about himself, "So, how much longer until we reach the woods zone Zack?", I asked the lizard boy because he had the dang map, "We should be coming up to it right about, no-, what the?", we all came up to the entrance to the zone to see that the trees have become darker in color, almost like they're dead, "Shadow pokemon were through here alright, seems like whatever they touch gets corrupted, luckily it doesn't work on pokemon," Jakob explained, a hint of anger towards the shadow pokemon in his voice, even I wasn't happy to what they did here, "I can't believe that they corrupted the forest," Ally said worringly, Jakob then walked up to one of the trees and placed his right paw on it, "Hmm, I'm not sensing any aura, or anything for the matter, they killed the forest, we came too late," Jakob said in defeat, "Hey, you did your best, now lets get those freaks," Austin said encouragingly, Jakob nodded, "Right, lets be careful in there though, I have a bad feeling that we might walk into an ambush," we all gulped, he could be right, the guys who did this concealed the forest in shadow, I am not liking this one bit.

**(Play Lavender Town original theme, that will get you scared :3)**

We walked through the tainted forest, just smelling the air sends chills down your spine, "I don't like this place, it creeps me out," Ally said scared, she has a good reason to be scared, I'm terrified of this place, but that's not going to stop me from getting the shadow pokemon to change it back, "Wait, you guys hear something?", Jakob stopped us and looked in all directions before his eyes widened, "GET DOWN!", we ducked as an air cutter flew right by us, "Darn! I thought you said that would work Shadow Thundurus!", we looked to see the shadow versions of the cloud trio, Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus, not good. "So you are the guys that corrupted the forest, and you did all this to lure me here?", Jakob questioned the shadow pokemon in anger, these three aren't going to be easy, "Quiet you little brat! No one shall interfere with Shadow Arceus' plans of world domination, of course those were his only plans," Shadow Landorus said, of course the last part made us sweatdrop, "Yeah well, you don't scare me! My name is Jakob, member of the Infernape Guild and leader of Team Heroes!", Jakob then proceeded to throw an aura sphere at the trio, but they dodged it, "Hahaha! You little punks can't defeat us! Besides we can fly!", Jakob smirked, "Hey Austin, you mind using thunder bolt on my aura sphere?", I knew what Jakob was getting at.

(Flashback) **(End scary music, not fitting for the flashback)  
**

_"Ok Justin, try using your thunder bolt on my aura sphere and let's see what result we can get from this combo," Justin nodded as he used thunder bolt on Jakob's aura sphere, the ball of energy was crackling with electricity when it was done absorbing the electric attack, "heh, let's go! Strike of Storms!", Jakob then threw the attack the target he was aiming for, but then it went to crap, "Oh, man! Everyone get down!", we all got to cover as lightning started arcing from the attack, and when we looked, two other targets were burnt to a crisp, "Oookay, let's not do that again unless we absolutely need to," Jakob said and everyone nodded, not an attack that can prove useful in the field for the team._

(End Flashback) **(Play Fairy Tale Theme, this song is epic, which is why I'm putting it in a second time)**

"What are you talking about du-, oh!", Austin used his thunder bolt attack on Jakob's aura sphere, same result from when he was testing out different combinations, "Hmm? What are you punks planning? And what's that!?", Shadow Tornadus said in fear, he's about to find out, "Heh, not so high and mighty now are you shadow freaks!? Strike of Storms!", Jakob whacked the attack with his staff to get it traveling a high speed, and it went to the speed of light, and the way the attack went, it looked like a dragon made of electricity came out and attacked the shadow cloud trio, "ARGH!", the three of them shouted as they were electrocuted by the attack, "Woah, nice attack dude," Alex said, he was right, the attack is way more awesome if used outside, not so much inside, what with the chance with getting electrocuted, "Yeah, but let's hope they don't get knocked out, we still need them to turn the forest back the way it was," all the others sweatdropped, "Wooh! That was some attack you pulled kid, now it's our turn! Whirlwind!", Shadow Tornadus then unleashed a gust of wind that nearly swept us all along with it, this is not going to be an easy fight.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

How those shadow pokemon managed to not get knocked out by that attack was beyond me, but now they'll start attacking us now, "Hey! Leave them alone!", we all saw a samurott speeding in front of us and started attacking the shadow freaks, "Aqua Jet!", the samurott engulfed himself in water and launched himself towards the shadow cloud trio, "Double Razor Shell!", he then started using his scalchops to create a sort of lance form, this guy isn't fooling around, "He knows combination attacks as well, maybe he's the guy we're looking for!", Jakob said excitedly as the samurott struck Shadow Thundurus, sending him flying into a tree, effectively knocking him out, "What are you kids doing here? It's not safe here, go!", Jakob walked up, "Not until we deal with these three nuisances, my name is Jakob and I lead Team Heroes," me and Austin walked up as well, "My name is Alex and this is Austin, we lead Team Eviolite," the samurott looked at us in suprise, "Look, this is no time to play games, go, I'll hold them off," Jakob got a bit pissed, "Zack you ready?", uh oh, I know what he was thinking, Zack used his dragon rage on Jakob's aura sphere, which absorbed it, "look, we are not playing around, we're going to get those three to turn this forest back to normal! Ancient Attack! Roar of the Dragons!", the samurott watched in amazement as Jakob launched the attack at the remaining two shadow pokemon, "What!? How did that little runt learn that move!?", Shadow Landorus shouted as he and Tornadus were struck by the powerful attack, sending them flying into the same tree as Thundurus, Jakob then ran up to them and grabbed shadow Thundurus, "You're going to turn this forest back to normal, or else!", Jakob started forming an aura sphere in his hand, this definitely scared Shadow Thundurus, "O-okay! I'll do it!", Shadow Thundurus snapped his fingers as the entire forest began turning back to its original color, "Good, now give your master a message, we're coming for him, and you guys aren't going to stand in our way!", Jakob said threatining the three, they nodded as they retreated through a portal, "hmph, chumps," we all laughed, as well as the samurott, I think we made a new friend.

**(And end epic fighting music)**

"Haha, gotta hand it to you kid, you sure know how to fight, my name's Stryker," jakob smiled at the compliment and also at the name, Stryker is an epic name, "Thanks, and you wouldn't happen to be a human that was turned into a pokemon like me for any chance?", Stryker's eyes widened, "Yo-you're a human!?", Jakob nodded as me and Austin walked to his side, "Yeah, Austin and Alex here are humans too, we were sent by the legendaries to find you," Stryker stood there, suprised for ten seconds then nodded, "I was wondering when Arceus was going to call upon me again," we all smiled, I guess we don't have to anything for him, but as we were celebrating Jakob collapsed, passed out as well, "Aw man, I guess those two combination attacks took it out of him, c'mon let's get to my place, I'll explain on the way," we then followed Stryker as he was carrying jakob on his back, two down one to go.

* * *

Krika: So, what did you guys think?

Luke: It's longer than any of the others.

Snivy: He has a point.

Krika: Aw shut up.

Jakob: Heh, review the story and don't flame.

Alex: Play with fire, and you will get burned!


	16. The Prophecy Fragment

Krika: Hey guys, Krika here again with chapter 16 of Heroes Arise.

Zack: Where were you the past few days?

Krika: Camping trip, it's summer dude.

Luke: He's got a point, planning on going to the beach?

Krika: Where I live, there's no beaches.

Snivy: Well that stinks for you.

Krika: Don't remind me.

Jakob: Well let's get on with where we left off.

Krika: Okay then, desclaimer Eve.

Eve: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or Team Eviolite.

Krika: Enjoy!

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

Jakob was still sleeping off the exhaustion after using two combination attacks against the shadow cloud trio, but I guess even he has his limits, "Does he always do those amazing attacks?", Stryker asked us, "Oh yeah, you should see him when he's in a really intense battle," Zack said with pride for Jakob, we all are impressed with Jakob, "Awesome, so what have you eight come here for?", Stryker asked us curiously, "Well, first, we came hunting down those three shadow pokemon we fought earlier, and second, we came looking for you Stryker," I said to Stryker, "Hmm, I see, well Dialga did stop by to tell me about you eight coming here, but I definitely didn't expect you guys looking the way you do, I expected strong looking pokemon," this ticked me off a bit, expecting us to look like tough pokemon, jerk, "but, you guys proved me wrong when you showed me that you have a strong sense of teamwork, stories of you guys are true," we all looked at him in confusion, "Stories?", Austin asked, "Yeah, stories about Team Heroes and Team Eviolite, heroes that this world needs, me and the others did our job, but now it's time to pass the torch to the heroes of today, you guys are those heroes," we all looked at him amazed, we then hear Jakob finally waking up, "Ugh, did anyone get the number on that bus?", we all laughed as Jakob was shaking off the rest of the exhaustion, "About time you woke up buddy," Alex said, amused at Jakob's confusion, "Heh, remind me to not do that again, I guess I can only pull off at least two combination attacks before collapsing from exhaustion," Jakob chuckled a bit, "but, it was fun getting those shadow freaks to turn the forest back to normal," Jakob tried to get up but laid back down holding his head, "Not so fast buddy, you still need to rest from that battle," Stryker told him, Jakob nodded.

"Where are we headed anyway?", Ally asked in confusion, "My place, it's the only safe place in this entire forest what with all the shadow pokemon that are loose," we then arrived to a tree, "and here we are," we all looked at him confused, this guy must be nuts, "Um, where is here exactly?", Eve asked, Stryker chuckled a bit before flipping a panel open to reveal some buttons, "What the heck is this thing?", Zack said in concern, Stryker then pressed the buttons in a specific order, "It's a secret base, a pokemon in hiding has to have one," Stryker said, a door then opened open on the base of the tree, revealing a stair case that leads up the tree, "Wow, now this is an awesome treehouse!", I said in amazement, Stryker chuckled a bit, "I know, but it took me a couple thousand poke to get this done," all our eyes bugged out, how high-tech is his place?

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

We climbed the steps to the top of the treehouse base, and we saw that several beds were placed, a computer in the corner, a tv in one spot with a couch, this guy must use this for some kind of vacation, "Nice place you got here Stryker," Alex said as he was wandering in the base, "Thanks Alex, I try my best to use it to keep an eye on the shadow pokemon's activity in the forest zone," we all looked at him in shock, "How do you know his name?", I said in confusion, "Haha, Dialga also told me all of your names as well, sorry if I left that part out, but I also know about where Alex, Austin and Jakob really came from, I know they are humans," we all looked at him in amazement, for a guy who probably uses his base for r&r, he's pretty smart, "Well, then perhaps you know why we came looking for you then?", Eve asked Stryker, he nodded in response, "Yes, I'm very well aware of the prophecy of shadow, I have a manuscript here somewhere," he went to a room to look for this piece of the prophecy, "aha! WAH!", we heard some things fall over in the room where Stryker was, guess the guy's clumsy, "Uh, you alright dude?", Luke asked in concern, "Yeah, yeah I'm alright, here's the manuscript," he placed a piece of ancient paper on the table, and the darn thing had some resemblance of all of us, "it says here that a pokemon from another world will arive on this continent and form the strongest team this world has ever seen, he will then meet heroes that come from another continent to form a strong alliance to beat back a growing darkness," Stryker then stopped suddenly we all looked at him, "What's wrong?", I asked him, Stryker then sighed, "Well, sadly this is the only piece I have of the prophecy of shadow, I've been looking for the other half ever since, but I can't focus into my research with all the shadow pokemon attacking the forest," Jakob then walked up, holding an ice pack on his head, "Wait, if you're looking for the second half, there's an ancient temple that Scar claimed as territory, but me and Zack took care of him, we can check there, but first we need to get back to the guild to tell Daxter about this," I got out my badge, "if the second half of the prophecy is there, we need to find it, before the shadow pokemon do, the world's counting on us, and I'm not going to let everyone down," we all nodded as we all placed our paws on the badge and were then teleported to the guild, time to find that temple again.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV) (At the Guild)**

We arrived back at the guild with Stryker with us, and luckily Daxter was just walking into the main part of the building, "Heh, guess we don't have to look long for you guildmaster," Luke said in amusement, "Well, I guess you eight were successful in your quest," we all nodded, but then I got a suprised look on my face, "Wait, you knew that Team Eviolite would be coming here?", I asked in a suprised manner, Daxter nodded, "Yes, the guildmaster of the Wigglytuff guild informed me about Team Eviolite arriving on Eternia, and coming here to look for some jobs," Team Eviolite then came up to the guildmaster, "It's good to meet you Daxter, I'm Austin, this Ally, Alex, and Eve," the rest of the team waved their paws in greetings, "Well, I hope that Jakob and his team gave you four an exciting experience here on Eternia," the four of them nodded, "A bit too much excitement if you ask me," Alex said amusingly, "Oh? Let me guess, they told you four about how Jakob is a human, and about some ancient prophecy that involved him and his team saving the world?", they nodded, now it was their turn to look at him shocked, "And let me guess, they told you about that stuff long before we came here didn't they?", Austin asked the guildmaster in a dumbfounded matter, "Haha, yes they told all about this after they met the legendary pokemon Yveltal, I'm sure they told you about that," Team Eviolite turned to us in a questioning matter, I nodded in response, "Remind me to ask you more of who you met on your stay in this world," Eve said in a amusing manner, oh boy.

"I'd like to know more about you Jakob," Jim said to me, "Another time maybe, but we need to tell you about the prophecy that Yveltal told us about, Daxter," Stryker then gave me the piece of the prophecy that he kept in his base, "this explains some about the prophecy, except it's incomplete and I know where we can find the second half," Zack then stepped in, "Me and Jakob believe that the second piece is located in the ancient temple that we encountered Scar in," Luke pulled out his map and gave it to me, "Here's where we encountered Scar, I had Luke here mark important areas in the zones," I then pointed to an area in the forest zone, "here's where the temple is located, if we can find the piece in there, we can put it together with the piece Stryker has and solve this prophecy," I said to the guildmaster, he nodded, "Very well Jakob, I will get supplies ordered to here right away, in the meantime, you eight can train for whatever may stand in your way to get that prophecy piece, and also you may need to plan this out, I heard that the temple may be a mystery dungeon," I looked at him in confusion, "Mystery dungeon?", Ally stepped in, "A mystery dungeon is an area that changes randomly every time you enter it, it may not be the same as it once was when you and Zack entered it at first, the drudigon marks left by Scar may have possibly disappeared as well," I understood what she just said, this could be tricky, but we need to find that prophecy piece, no matter what.

* * *

Krika: Shorter than all the other chapters, but I just got back from a camping trip.

Jakob: Just make the next one longer dude.

Luke: He's got a point, you need to make the next one even longer.

Krika: I didn't ask you two, *drinks water but spits it out* ugh, what the heck?

Eve: Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for it!

Austin: The shaving cream in water prank, just made it up.

Krika: That's it! I'm going to kill you two!

Eve & Austin: Oh crap! *runs away*

Zack: Um, while our writer is... occupied, review the story and don't flame.

Jakob: And make sure to check out the Heroes Arise forum to place some ideas for the stories.

Snivy: And make sure to check out my profile, SnivyPro18.


	17. Time to Train!

Krika: Hey guys, Krika here once again!

Jakob: Still doing the multiple chapters in one day I see.

Krika: I didn't ask you.

Luke: Whatever the case, you wrote another chapter.

Krika: Yeah, another chapter towards my milestone.

Austin: Milestone?

Zack: It's a goal that many people set for themselves, like our writer setting a milestone to the amount of chapters in this story.

Snivy: And usually, people can get distracted from their milestone.

Alex: Like you are right now?

Krika: Alright, enough with the chit-chat, let's get on with this!

Jakob: Right, Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or Team Eviolite.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

I was having a hard time sitting still, I couldn't stop thinking about that prophecy fragment, "Argh! Why are we just sitting here!? We should get our supplies from town and get that prophecy fragment," I yelled in frustration, "We're sitting around because we don't even know what is even in that temple right now, an outlaw in the A-class might have taken over the temple by now," Jakob said to me, I calmed down a bit, "Jakob's got a point, we don't even know if Scar broke out of jail and returned to his hideout," Zack said, "The only thing we can do is train for whatever lies in that temple, who knows, maybe some unown woke up from their slumber and are really pissed off," Luke said, sending chills to all of our spines, "Cut that out dude, we know that the unown haven't been seen for hundreds of years," Jim spoke out, "Hey, I'm just saying," Luke added, he was getting on my nerves. "Save that crap for halloween Luke, now's not the time to fool around, we need to think here," Jakob said in a serious tone, man he's really concerned for everyone here, heck the entire world actually, "Well, we could train on some abilities, maybe learn new ones," I said hoping that will get the others' hopes up, "That's actually a grerat idea, if we learn new abilities, we can be a force to be reckoned with, and also look at me, I learned dragon rage a few days after my evolution," Zack said with pride, learning dragon rage on your own is no simple task, "Yeah, you got a point Zack, if we all learn new abilities, it may give us a boost at beating back those shadow pokemon," Jakob said supporting Zack's idea, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!", Luke said in excitement, "We'll show those shadow freaks that we won't falter under the pressure, let's get this show on the road!", Austin shouted in excitement, I guess he really wants to learn new moves, much like anyone else here, "I'm in, if there's a chance we can learn very powerful moves, I want to be a part of it," I said last, we all cheered in unison as we headed towards the rec-room to train for our upcoming adventure.

* * *

**(At the Hall of Origins)**

"Hmm, Team Eviolite is really pushing Jakob to his limits, I'd like to see how this is going to turn out," Darkrai said in an amused manner, "You're right Darkrai, but remember, we chose Jakob and his friends for a reason," Yveltal said to the nightmare pokemon, "You're right as well Yveltal, they're a capable lot, possibly stronger than me," Arceus then added, which gave her suprised looks from all the other legendaries, "What are you talking about Arceus? How can one kid and his friends be more powerful than you?", Regigigas than said in shock, "I believe she's trying to say that there's some kind of...hidden power within Jakob that not even she fully understands," Palkia said to the ancient pokemon, "Well, whatever the case, I'd like to test these guys one day to a battle," Keldeo said in a confident tone, "Keldeo, you always get like this, you think you can win a battle simply like that, I mean, you remember what happened in the battle between you and Kyurem?", Terrakion said to the sword of justice-in-training, "Yeah, sorry for breaking you horn on the first round," the ice dragon said sheepishly, "Well, if it wasn't for Ash's help, I wouldn't have discovered my ability to change forms," Keldeo added, "Yeah, I wonder what that kid is doing right now?", Deoxys said, "Who knows? He still has that dream of becoming a pokemon master," Giritina added, "Well, in the meantime, we need to keep an eye on Jakob, just to make sure Shadow Arceus doesn't make his move and attacks Jakob himself," Arceus said in a serious tone, "Right, we need to be careful, sealing him yourself won't work again this time, Jakob has to do it himself, he has that power, I believe in him," Mew said, assuring all the other legendaries.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV) (Back at the Guild)**

We walked into the training portion of the rec-room, luckily the repair crew rebuilt the area I accidently blew up, "Alright, this may take a few days, but we can start off with abilities that we don't even know we can even use," I said to everyone, I was responded by confused looks, "Um, what do you mean by that?", Luke asked me, "Well, it's simple actually, think of it this way, you know that every pokemon type has its advantages and disadvantages," I began and everyone nodded, "well, some pokemon are able to use abilities that are the complete opposite of their own type, like a Lucario managing to learn fire punch when steel type pokemon are weak against fire type moves," once again everyone nodded, "I think I see where you are getting at, we all can learn a certain move that would be impossible for our kind to learn," Zack said, I nodded in response, he was on the ball, "I don't buy it I never heard of a Lucario learning fire punch before," Austin added, _way to kill the mood dude, _"Well, you know there are pokemon dual types that are really unlikely, take Kyurem for example, he's a dragon and ice type pokemon, then you have Zapdos, a flying and electric type, they both have dual types that are exact opposites to each other," Luke explained, he was right about the Kyurem and Zapdos part, Arceus must've been desperate to make a thunder bird pokemon and an ice dragon, "Huh, when you put it that way, I guess it makes sense," Jim said bluntly, this is going to be a long day.

"Alright, how about we start on a basic type move like, uh...you know I didn't plan on this ahead," I said, everyone else face-faltered, "hmm, how about we start with you Zack," Zack looked at me confused, "What do you mean?", Zack asked me, "A charmeleon should be capable of learning an ability called flame charge right?", I asked Zack, he nodded in response, "then that's the move that you can work on mastering," Zack looked at me confused, "Yeah, but how am I suppose to do that anyway?", Zack said, "I believe he wants you to work on your speed, I mean the moves you currently know are flamethrower, dragon rage, fire punch, and blaze," Luke began, "Really? I thought I had the most speed out of the group," Zack interrupted, "Well, there is no way we can tell, I mean there's no device that can tell us the stats of all of us...is there?", Luke finished, "Well, we do have this one thing," Austin said, pulling out his badge he pushed a button, and it seemed to come alive, "_Hello, I am Rav-bi, a tool used by Austin of Team Eviolite, I provide information of pokemon, dungeons, and more_," I stepped back a bit in suprise, "Woah, now that's cool," Zack said in amazement, "It sure is, Rav-bi helped us out in the past, maybe he can help us out right now," Austin then pointed his badge towards me, "Rav-bi, analyze Jakob," the badge then started making beeping noises, "_Name: Jakob Species: Riolu Age: 16 Attributes: unknown_," Austin then looked at his badge in confusion, "That's odd, we never got an unknown attribute before, I guess there's some sort of hidden thing about you," I shrugged, it's not like I know what it meant by the attribute, "Well never mind that, try me," Luke said in excitement, "Okay," Austin then pointed Rav-bi at Luke, it made the same beeping noises from before, "_Name: Luke Species: Dewott Age: 15 Attributes: Stubborness_," Luke's right eye twitched a bit after hearing that last part, "Stubborness, eh!? Why I oughta!", I then grabbed Luke before he could grab the device and smash it into pieces, "Uh, maybe the last part was a bit of a stretch," Alex said sheepishly, "Before Luke tries to break my badge, let's give it a try on Zack," Austin then pointed the device to Zack, "_Name: Zack Species: Charmeleon Age: 15 Attribute: Anger Issues_," Zack shrugged at the last part, "Eh, I do have anger issues, that's why I take anger management classes," I sweatdropped at that comment, "And now for you Jim," the device was then pointed towards Jim, "_Name: Jim Species: Zorua Age: 14 Attribute: none_," Jim seemed a bit disappointed at first at the having no attribute thing, but he got over it quick, "That thing wouldn't happen to check our abilities can it?", I asked Austin since he was the one with the device, he shrugged, "Not really, all it does is check the information of different pokemon," well that helps a lot, this is going to be a really long day.

* * *

**(Austin's POV)**

I de-activated my badge and placed it back in my bag, "So, shall we get to training for our adventure?", Ally asked Jakob, "Right, c'mon, let's figure out what abilities we all want to learn," we all walked into the advanced training portion of the rec-room, "This is the advanced training area, this is where pokemon go to train to learn new abilities," Zack explained to us, "This is going to be hard trying to learn new moves, but those shadow pokemon are getting stronger each day, we need to be ready for anything and everything, lets do this," Jakob said in excitement, "Since I'll be working on trying to learn flame charge, you guys can find other equipment that can help you in the long run," Zack said to us as we went to work on learning new moves, "Wait, shouldn't it be more simpler to learn new moves from a TM or HM?", Eve asked Zack, he shook his head in response, "That's the thing, the guild doesn't have any TM's or HM's, we don't have any either, that's why I said this is going to be hard," Zack answered, this made things a lot harder than it already was, "I don't care if there aren't any TM's or HM's that we can use, I'm willing to train my butt off if that's what it takes," I shouted, this brought some spirits up for the rest of the guys, "Alright, let's do this!", Jakob yelled as he rushed over to the punching bag in the corner of the room, "one ability that may be useful for me might be mach punch, it's going to be a while before I can master it, but where's the fun in not training for it?", Jakob said excitedly as he proceeded to punch the bag with all his strength, a few seconds later he reeled back holding his right paw in pain, "OW! What did they put in that thing, rocks?", before we could react, rocks actually came out of the bag, "Uh, why is that thing filled with rocks," Luke asked with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Oh right, that's the punching bag that is used by rock or steel type pokemon," Zack explained, earning a glare from Jakob, oh boy, "You just so happen to tell me this now!?", Jakob shouted making Zack jump back in fear, "Sorry buddy, the punching bag that you want to use is in the corner over there," Zack pointed towards the other punching bag, Jakob walked over to the bag mumbling something that I couldn't make out, Jakob then punched the bag with all his strength, knocking it forward a bit before swinging right back at him, knocking him flat on the ground unconcious, "Oh boy, he probably should have dodged that," I said in a worried tone, "You think?", Luke said sarcastically as he placed the unconcious body of his teammate on the bench next to the punching bag, "he should be okay, a bit of rest and he should be good as new," Luke said, "Well, while he's sleeping that off, let's get to our training okay?", Zack said as he got on a treadmill and powered it on, I hope no one else gets hurt during our training, "Wah!", I look to see that luke got hit by a tennis ball from the tennis ball machine, I guess he was working on his dodging, and I guess I spoke too soon.

* * *

Krika: And there we go guys, I'll be giving Team Heroes some new abilities in the next chapter.

Jakob: Finally! Some more attacks I can use against those shadow pokemon.

Alex: *laughs* Alright, calm down dude.

Luke: I still don't like what Rav-bi said about me being stubborn.

Zack: You do act a bit stubborn dude.

Krika: Alright, let's just get along here.

Luke: You get over here for making me stubborn!

Krika: Oh crap!

Jakob: Um, review the story if you don't want our writer to get the crap beaten out of him.

Luke: Not gonna happen!


	18. Training Mistakes

Krika: Hey guys, I'm here once again bringing you another chapter of Heroes Arise.

Jakob: I looked on your notepad, and it says that you set a marker for how many chapters you're doing for the story.

Krika: Yeah, Luke give them the news.

Luke: Krika1119 has decided to finish the story at chapter 25, sure it's a long ways from now, but he'll get there.

Zack: Chapter 25, eh? Well good luck, you're going to need it.

Krika: Well, before I start the chapter I would like you guys to meet the guy that is going to help me out with my second story, PokeMaster64!

PM64: Hi there, I will be helping Krika with his second story, and he will be adding one of my characters in it.

Ryder: *comes in* That would be me, my name's Ryder.

Krika: Well then, I'll let you guys get comfortable here and meet the team while I start the chapter, desclaimer Jakob!

Jakob: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or Team Eviolite.

* * *

**(Austin's POV)**

We decided on what moves we would be working on trying to learn at the training room, I chose electro ball as my move, Ally chose double team for hers, Alex chose solar beam, Eve was working on trying to learn hidden power, Jakob was still knocked out but he chose to learn mach punch, Luke was trying to learn agility by dodging a bunch of tennis balls, and Zack was working on his flame charge, "Alright here I go," I focused my energy into my tail to try to create a ball of electricity, "come on!", I managed to get a small orb of electricity to form on my tail but disappeared shortly after, "darn it!", I mumbled to myself, I was out of breath too, trying to learn a new ability is tiring, "Ow, ow, ow!", I looked to see that Luke was having a really hard time as well, he kept getting hit with tennis balls over and over again, he was not having a fun time at all, "Uh, what happened?", I look at the bench to see that Jakob woke up finally, "You got your butt kicked by a punching bag," Zack said while running on the treadmill, Jakob's face turned red in anger, "Aw come on! I can fire off a powerful combination attack with my aura sphere, but I can't hit a punching bag without getting knocked out!?", Jakob got up, wobbling a bit out of light headiness, "well, might as well try again," Jakob clenched his right paw into a fist, it then suddenly burst into flames, "RAGH!", Jakob then punched the bag, knocking it off the chain and sent it flying into the wall, "Uh, I thought you were trying to learn mach punch?", Alex said looking at how Jakob totaled the bag, "I thought so too, what the heck was that about anyway? How did I learn fire punch just like that?", I shrugged an went back to training, "Alright, let's try this again," I then closed my eyes to focus all of my energy into my tail, channeling all my electrical power into it, _c'mon focus Austin you can do this_, I thought to myself, I then opened my eyes to see that I had created a ball of electricity, "heh, Electro Ball!", I launched my attack at the target, frying it to a crisp, "Great Austin!", Ally said to me as she ran up to me to hug me, "Haha, thanks Ally, how's it going on your training?", Ally then stepped back, "I'll show you, Double Team!", soon there were five more Ally's in the room, "Awesome! That's going to be useful when we want to confuse our enemies," the both of us laughed a bit, but we stopped once we heard an explosion, we turned to see that Alex and Eve had finally learned their abilities, "Great work you two!", Zack congratulated them, after a moment he got off the treadmill, "time to test this out! Flame Charge!", Zack engulfed himself in flames and started dashing towards his target, landing a perfect flame charge, "Sweet dude! Now that is going to be extra powerful when you use your fire-plate," Alex said to Zack, Zack nodded, this was easier than I expected.

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

I was having the most difficult time in my life trying to learn agility, "Grr, darn it, c'mon!", I turned on the next tennis ball machine, I decided to not focus much on predicting on where the balls were going to be fired in which direction, "let's go! Agility!", I was soon surrounded by a white energy, I then saw the world around me slow down a bit, I smirked as I started dodging the tennis balls with great speed, "Hey look at Luke! Looks like you got it down buddy," Jakob said to me, this got my spirits up, "If you think that's awesome, let's see how I do with hardest difficulty on this machine," I turned the nob on the machine to the red zone that had a warning to it, "Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea dude, only a rock, steel, or ghost type can handle that," Austin said worringly, I saw Jakob ready his staff, I guess if this does get out of hand, these guys are ready to help out, "I'll be fine guys, let's do this! Agility," once again, I was surrounded by a white energy that increased my speed, and once again, the world around me was slowing down, yet the balls seemed like they were coming at me at a normal speed, uh oh, "AGH!", I was then bombarded by hundreds of tennis balls at the same time, man was I an idiot, "Oh man! Electro Ball!", Austin yelled, "Aura Sphere, Hidden Power!, Solar Beam!, Dragon Rage!, Shadow Ball!", everyone else yelled out as they launched their attacks at the machine, causing it to blow up, unfortunely for me, I was slipping into unconciousness, "Hang on Luke!", Jakob yelled as I collapsed, man did I make a fool out of myself.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

We were all waiting in the medical bay, Luke got hit hard with those tennis balls, one of them must've hit him between the eyes, "You think he'll be alright nurse?", Jakob asks one of the audino at the desk to the side, "Luke just needs some rest, although I wonder what got into him trying the impossible difficulty on that machine," the nurse answered, Jakob nodded in response, "Okay, thanks for everything nurse, Luke has been a bit stubborn, but he means well," the nurse nodded in understanding, Jakob then walked over to us, "At least the injuries weren't serious dude, you need to calm down," Austin assured Jakob, he smiled in response, "Thanks Austin, I guess we got all the training we needed for our journey to the temple, we just need to wait for Luke to get out of the med bay," Jakob told all of us, we nodded, "I still can't believe he did that though, I mean even he should have had enough sense to stop training," Alex said, "You got a point there, he knew he shouldn't have done that, but he did it anyway," I added to Alex's comment, "but still, the knucklehead was probably trying to prove himself to all of us, I mean, he got captured by an A-class outlaw, nearly got killed by a shadow pokemon, and now he almost killed himself pulling an idiotic stunt," Jakob slammed his paw on the wall, "Enough! We all know that Luke may not think things through, but he's a member of Team Heroes, he found me when I got to this world, and he was the first friend I ever made in this world as well," I looked down, I guess I went too far with the idiotic stunt part, "Sorry Jakob, I know he's a close friend of yours," Eve said to Jakob, man, she's quite supportive when she's not angry, "Thanks Eve, you guys have helped me through this ever since I came to the guild," oh boy, another speech, Jakob just loves to make speeches, "I mean, I'm pretty sure we were all some faceless nobodies before we got where we all are today, but that never stopped us, we always believed in ourselves, and we have always believed in our friends, 'never stop believing' is what I always said to myself before I came to this world, it's what always kept me going, know I have something to fight for, the world is counting on all of us to see that these shadow freaks are pushed back to wherever they crawled from, no one threatens my friends or the world and gets away with it," we all cheered at the end, that was an epic speech, better than all his other ones, "Well, said Jakob," we turned to see Justin and Jack, "Justin! Jack! Been a while," Jakob said to the two shaking hands with them, "Alex, Austin, Eve, Ally, this Justin and Jack, good friends of mine," Justin and Jack waved in a friendly matter to Team Eviolite, they did the same, "I lead Team Thunder while Jack leads Team Shadow, we're the second best teams in the guild," Austin looked at them confused, "Second best? Who's the number one best team?", Jakob chuckled, "Take a good guess Austin," Austin looked at Jakob in amazement, "You guys made it to the top in just a week? Man that's impressive," Jakob smiled in response to that compliment, being the best team in the guild is something to be proud of.

* * *

**(At the Hall of Origins)**

"I cannot believe that Luke did something as stupid as that," Rayquaza said, questioning the otter pokemon, "Hey, you can't blame him if he got a little carried away from learning a new ability," Deoxys said to the atmosphere pokemon, "Cool it you two, or I'll do it myself," Kyurem said to the two bickering legendaries, "Deoxys has the right idea, I mean, we all got carried away a bit when we were made into legendary pokemon," Dialga said, receiving nods of agreement from all the legendaries except for Arceus, "You're right Dialga, with you being the pokemon of time, you shoul know how the outcome the final battle is going to be," Arceus said to the pokemon of time, "There's a problem with that, I can't seem to see the outcome, it keeps shifting, almost like both sides are in an eternal conflict," Dialga said in a worried tone, "It may be Shadow Arceus' work, he was always interfering in all of our duties," Regigigas said to Dialga, all the legendaries nodded, "Let's hope Jakob finds whoever broke the seal, no one can break that seal unless they found the five keys," Arceus said to all the legendaries, giving them all worried looks.

* * *

Krika: And there we go, chapter 18.

Jakob: Why did it end with a conversation with the legendaries?

Zack: Who cares? I can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter.

Ryder: Gotta say this, you guys are a weird bunch.

Team Heroes: Don't remind us.

PM64: Haha, don't worry guys, Ryder means well.

Krika: With that aside, review the story and check out PokeMaster64's profile, he's an epic writer.


	19. The Meeting of the Legendaries

Krika: Hey guys, I'm bringing you the chapter that will lead up to the final battle between Team Heroes and the Shadow Pokemon.

Jakob: Nice, can't wait to see what you got planned for us.

Zack: I can't wait either.

PM64: We all can't wait.

Krika: Haha, thanks you guys, you give me the reason to write my awesome tale.

PM64: You mind that I do the desclaimer this time?

Krika: Sure go ahead.

PM64: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or Team Eviolite.

* * *

**(Eve's POV)**

Jakob kept pacing back and forth, man was he worried about Luke, "Jakob, if you keep that up, you'll leave a hole in the floor," Zack said to him, "I know, it's just that I hope he didn't get too injured," Jakob said worried, "Luke's tough, he managed to not get killed by a shadow pokemon, that's something that guy needs to be proud of, and learning a speed increasing ability is also something to be proud of," Jim said to him next, that cheered him up a bit, "Thanks you guys," Jakob sat down, and then a messenger pidgey came in, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Jakob?", the pidgey asked us, "That would be me," the pidgey then gave Jakob a letter, "what's this?", the messenger shrugged, "A message from someone, told me to get it to you," Jakob nodded and the messenger left, "Alright, let's see who this is from," Jakob opened the envelope and there was a note inside, "hmm, 'We are watching you'," Jakob dropped the note in shock, and stepped away from it, "What the heck do you think that means?", I said curiously, "It has to be the shadow pokemon, I guess we need to be extra careful now," Zack explained, "Yeah, but in a sense, they're stalking us," Jakob said, we all face-faltered, "Gee, you think?", I said sarcastically, "Hey guys," we turned to see Luke had finally gotten out of the med bay, "About time otter boy, you had us worried there for a moment," Jakob said jokingly, "Haha, yeah, sorry about that, I should've thought ahead of what I was doing, but hey I learned agility," Luke said to us, we all sweatdropped at that response, "Yeah, learning agility is impressive, but surviving the impossible setting is more impressive than that," Alex said to him, he was right, "Ehehe, yeah I went overboard on that didn't I?", Luke said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, next time we do a training session, make sure not to push yourself like you did earlier," Zack said to Luke, "Oh trust me, I'm not that stupid to try that again," Luke assured all of us, "Well, in the meantime, you need some rest, as do all of us, it's getting pretty late," Zack said to all of us, we nodded in agreement and headed towards our rooms, "Man, I'm sore all over, we sure trained pretty hard today," Jakob said heading into his room, "Yeah, let's take it easy for the next couple days, we still need to wait for those supplies to come in," Zack stated, Daxter ordered the supplies to be sent to us in a week, it's been five days since that time, I hope we get our supplies for our journey soon.

* * *

**(Somewhere)**

"Fools! How could you let them get away!?", a shadowy figure yelled at the shadow cloud trio, "We're sorry sir, but those kids are more powerful than you expected," Shadow Landorus said in fear, "Grr, I guess I'll have to send in my more elite shadow pokemon to dispose of Team Heroes, no one is going to interfere with my plans," the trio of shadow pokemon got shocked looks on their faces, "Wait, sir, you don't mean them do you?", Shadow Thundurus said pointing towards the shadow bird trio along with Shadow Lugia, "Of course I mean them! They have never failed me before, I doubt they will now," the squad of shadow pokemon walked up to the shadowy figure, "What are your orders Shadow Arceus?", Shadow Lugia said, bowing down to figure known as Shadow Arceus, the shadow god then created an image of Team Heroes and Team Eviolite, "Eliminate these eight, they are a threat to our plans, but don't underestimate them, they already defeated six of my other shadow pokemon," the shadow pokemon nodded and soon after, left the dark building, leaving Shadow Arceus cackling madly.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV) (The Next Day)**

Me and the others had just finished our breakfast after we listened to the announcement, "I guess the announcement thing is the same with all the other guilds," Austin said yawning, "Yeah well, it's better than having a staff member yell at you with a megaphone," I said remembering what Luke said on the first day of me being here, we all laughed, "Yeah, you have a point there, this is way better than that," Austin said chuckling a bit in between words, "Delivery for guildmaster Daxter!", we looked to see that a messenger pidgeot came in with a crate of supplies, "Huh, talk about timing," Luke said dumbfounded, "Ah, the supplies have finally arrived, thanks Jake," the pidgeot nodded, "What's the supplies for anyway?", Jake asked the guildmaster, "It's for a group of pokemon that need enough supplies for a long journey ahead of them," me and the others walked up to the guildmaster, "speaking of which, this is the group that are heading out soon," we all waved to the messenger, he waved back in response, "Good to meet you guys, I guess you have a really long journey ahead of you, that must be why your guildmaster ordered this much supplies," we nodded, I guess he's not to be told where we are going on a journey to, "Alright guys, I got my stuff and ready to go," Stryker came up with an old bag, and wearing a scarf, "Nice, I guess everyone's here, let's get everything ready to go," I said to everyone, we all headed to our rooms to pack our stuff, as usual I got my staff, my attack scarf along with it, and as always, my badge, I placed all my items in my bag and headed to the front of the building where everyone else was waiting, "You're late," Luke said in a joking matter, I smiled, "Sorry, had a hard time finding my staff," everyone nodded as we grabbed the supplies that was split evenly for the nine of us, "Let's see here, each of us got six oran berries, three pecha berries, three apples and lastly, firewood for each of us to carry," Alex said, looking at the list that was given to him, "Do we have everything?", Stryker asked all of us, we nodded in response, "Yeah we do, items and food," I said in respect, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Luke said as he rushed out the door, we all sweatdropped, "We might as well catch up to him," Zack said in a bored tone, "Why must he always act like this?", I said to myself, I guess I have to make sure Luke doesn't get himself killed.

* * *

**(At the Hall of Origin)**

"Hmm," all the legendaries noticed Mewtwo pondering something, "What's wrong Mewtwo?", Lugia asked the clone pokemon, "I have this feeling that something big is going after Jakob and his friends, I don't know what it is though," all the legendaries looked at him concerned, "It's probably Shadow Lugia and the copies of the bird trio, Shadow Arceus doesn't send them in unless he really wants someone eliminated, and he just found that someone," Lugia explained, all of the legendaries had shocked looks on their faces from hearing the news, "Well, I guess we should tell Jakob about the seal tonight," Giritina suggested to Arceus, "No, Jakob isn't the only one who should hear this, his friends should as well," Arceus said to the legendaries, they nodded in agreement, "They are part of the prophecy as well, might as well tell them ourselves," Mew stated, once again the legendaries nodded.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

We made it about halfway through the mountain zone when we were all feeling kind of hungry, "Ugh, my stomach is roaring at me right now," Luke said as a joke, I chuckled a bit, "Well, it's time to set up camp, it's getting pretty late," Jakob stated, we found a stable cliff large enough to set up camp, "Awesome, and since we brought fire wood with us, we can set up the fire easily," Austin said enthusiasticly, "Yeah, really I didn't expect the supply crate to have fire wood in the first place, apparently I was wrong," I said bluntly, everyone chuckled a bit, "Well, the mountain zone is the first area we need to pass through, and there aren't that many trees in the area," Jakob explained, he was right, most mountains you would expect to have trees littered everywhere, but the mountain we're currently on has very little, "Yeah, well at least we don't have to search far for rocks for the fire," Luke said, everyone laughed, "Good one Luke," Austin said, chuckling a bit, "Alright, let's get the fire set up," I said to the group, they nodded and we got the fire set up with the firewood that me and Luke had, "and now for the finishing touches, Flamethrower," I just love using a fire type move to light a fire, it's much more useful than a match or lighter, "Gotta hand it to you Zack, you're like a living lighter," Stryker said to me, I smiled at the compliment, I'm glad that I'm helping out the team in some ways.

After we were all done with our dinner we got to our spots to where we were sleeping, "Goodnight you guys," Jakob said to all of us, "Goodnight," we all said in unison, that is going to have to take getting use to, but not as much as what was to come next.

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

I knew I was in a dream, but I thought it was real, "Okay, this is one realistic dream," I said looking at the guys who were also in my dream, "Oh, this is no dream, it's the real deal," I saw Jakob walk up to us with a smile on his face, "welcom to the Hall of Origin!", my jaw hit the floor along with everyone elses, "You mean, this is how the legendaries contact you?", Zack asked in a dumbfounded matter, "Pretty much, but they still need to send a warning though," Jakob said as he looked to the legendaries behind us, "Welcome heroes," Arceus said to us, my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Before you say anything, you aren't really in the Hall of Origin in a physical sense, more like a spiritual sense," Palkia assured us, I nodded in agreement, but I was still in amazement since I'm meeting the legendaries, "We have an urgent matter we need to discuss to you eight," Arceus said to us, man she gets to the point fast, "We need to tell you something that we...left out accidently the last time we contacted Jakob," Mew said sheepishly, we face-faltered at hearing that, "This was important!? You would think that whatever you're going to say was worth mentioning in the first place!", Jakob said in frustration, man he's rather brave, or rather stupid to yell at a legendary pokemon, "Sorry, slipped our minds what with all the shadow pokemon roaming around," Xerneas said in apology, wow, they must really respect Jakob, "It's alright, I shouldn't have yelled, now, what is it that you need to talk about us for?", Arceus nodded since all that was settled, "We forgot to mention about the seal that I placed on the shadow pokemon those many years ago," this peaked all of our interests, "A seal, huh? What kind of seal," Zack said while getting out a notepad and a pen, I'm not going to ask how, but he did, "It's a seal that requires five mystical keys to unlock, and I made sure to hide all these keys in specific areas in the zones," Arceus continued, "Someone, somehow, found all those keys and broke the seal, that's where you eight come in," Giritina add, we all looked at the legendaries confused, "What do you mean by that?", I asked in confusion, "You eight are the only ones that can seal away the shadow pokemon for good," Jakob walked up, "What do you mean by that? Can't Arceus seal them away like she did all those years ago?", Arceus sighed after hearing that, oh boy, "I can't because it requires way too much energy, if I try again, I could die," our eyes widened in shock, "Y-you could die? Well, why have us do it?", Ally asked worringly, Giritina stepped in, "Jakob has a hidden power that none of us can comprehend, it's like nothing we have seen before," Deoxys nodded, "That's why he is able to use bone rush, only a lucario can use bone rush, yet Jakob manages to use the ability," the virus pokemon explained, I did find that odd about Jakob, but in the same time amazed, "Wait, so what you're saying is, that I am possibly more powerful than you guys?", Jakob asked the legendaries, they nodded in response, "How is that even possible?", Austin asked in disbelief, "We're not sure how, but this is the reason why we chose Jakob in the first place," Latios began, "That, and he never gives up, he puts his own life on the line to protect those who can't protect themselves," Latias, Latios' sister, added, "You got that right Latias, I may not have been a hero back in the human world, but in this world, I have something to fight for," Jakob said to the twin dragons, "True words from a true hero, we believe in you Jakob, you and your friends," Arceus said, and before we could react the room started to fade, "See you guys when you wake up," Jakob said chuckling a bit, he had a weird sense of humor.

* * *

Krika: Well there's chapter 19 for you.

PM64: Now you need to complete the other six

Krika: *sweatdrops* Don't remind me.

Ryder: Hahaha, don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine.

Jakob: We all do.

Krika: Thanks you guys, anyway readers, review the story and don't flame.

Ryder: Or I'll use inferno on you.


	20. Awakening the True Potential

Krika: Hey guys Krika here once again with chapter 20 of Heroes Arise.

Jakob: You're almost to your goal on the amount of chapters of this story.

Krika: Heh, you got that right, this is going to lead up to the last three chapters, which will continue on as parts.

Zack: That's a big order to fill.

Luke: Either way, I'm sure you'll get it done.

PM64: And afterwards you can start on your second story.

Krika: Yep, and to those reading this story, the views I see on this story suprised even me.

Jim: I saw that you have gotten a bunch of views in just a couple short weeks.

Krika: Uh-huh, now let's get this show on the road!

Jakob: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or Team Eviolite.

Everyone: Enjoy!

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

Me and the others woke up from our vision of the legendaries, some of them had shocked looks on their faces, the rest acted like nothing happened, "Heh, I know right? I acted the same way when they first contacted me," I said to all of them, "Yeah, that was something," Zack said, still in awe that he met the rest of the legendary pokemon, "You got that right, they should have given us a warning though," Luke said bluntly, "Yeah, I don't know why they do that anyway," I said a bit sheepishly, "Let's just remember what they told all of us," Austin said, having us all remember the conversation we had with the legendaries, "How can we forget? Whoever took those five keys must have sent that letter as well," Alex said, this made me remember about that letter, "Yeah, that letter was quite disturbing," I said while shivering at the thought of it, "What are you eight talking about?", we jumped at suprise when we saw that Stryker was behind us, "Uh, nothing," Alex said quickly, but calmly, that should throw off any suspicion from Stryker, "Okay then, I just wanted to let you guys know that I found a cave that acts as a shortcut," we all looked at him in suprise, "A cave, huh? Well, it's better than taking the steep way down," Zack said, indicating the route that we were intending to take in the first place, and man was it steep, "Let's make sure we have everything," Luke said while checking his bag, "Right, we have to make sure no one snuck up on us during the night and stole any of our stuff," Austin said while he too was checking the items in his bag, we all did the same, food check, firewood check, staff check, badge check, "Alright I still have all my stuff," I said to everyone, "So do I," they all said in unison, "Alright then you guys, let's get moving," we followed Stryker to the cave, and it looked like the entrance to a dungeon, "Uh, you sure this is the only cave Stryker?", Ally asked worringly, "Sadly, yes," Stryker answered, and it wasn't the answer any of us were hoping for, "Who cares!? This is the fastest way down, and I'm taking that chance, territorial pokemon or not, we're getting that prophecy piece!", I shouted to the group, they stared at me for a few seconds before nodding, "You're right Jakob, our mission is to get the other half of the prophecy and finish off the shadow pokemon for good," Zack said encouragingly, I can always count on Zack to boost the others morale, "Right, let's go!", I shouted as we rushed into the cave, having Zack ahead of us to have a light source, a few moments later I got a strange feeling, "Um, is anyone else feeling like we're being watched?", Luke asked us, "You don't need to tell me, I've got the same feeling," Zack said to him, "Same here, I felt like this before we even set foot in this cave," I said to the group, I noticed something gleam at the corner of my eye, "huh!? Get down!", we all ducked as a hidden power went flying past our heads, "Man that was close, good thing your reaction time is awesome, Jakob," Alex said to me, "No time for compliments, who's there!?", a houndoom walked out of the shadows, along with a pack of other houndooms, "Hehehe, you little kids should know better than to walk into the territory of a houndoom," the pack leader said, with a hint of evil in his voice, "You don't scare us you mutt! Ready guys!?", I shouted to the group they nodded, time to battle these mangy mutts.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

Facing up against twelve houndooms seems easy if you think you're all that, but trust me, it's not, "Dragon Rage!", my attack knocked out one of the houndooms, "Save your energy for a big one guys, these mutts aren't getting in our way! Aura Sphere!", Jakob then launched his attack at the pack leader, but the houndoom was too fast it was ridiculous, "Hahaha! You think petty moves can defeat me!? Boys, the riolu is mine, you can go after the others," the other eleven houndooms started charging at us, the pack leader separated Jakob from the rest of us, "Grr, you guys take care of his followers, I'll be fine! Double Aura Sphere!", Jakob then launched two aura spheres at the same time, clearly that hidden power the legendaries were talking about is starting to show, "Two aura spheres!? Heh, a worthy prey," just like before, the leader dodged the attack, "C'mere you fire lizard!", I turn to see one of the houndoom charging right at me, "Bring it! Flame Charge!", I engulfed myself in flames and began to charge at the houndoom as well, but much faster, "Ah! What the!?", the houndoom didn't have time to react when I slammed right into him, sending him flying into the cave wall, not as effective with a houdoom being a dark and fire type pokemon, but with the help of the fire-plate, I was able to knock him out easily, "Energy Ball!", Alex shot out a ball of green energy at the houndoom he was facing off, "Shadow Ball!", the houndoom shot out a dark attack at Alex's grass attack, both were an even match, "Heh, now this is some training! Vine Whip!", Alex then used his vines to pick up the houndoom and throw him across the cave, knocking out yet another houndoom of the pack, "Nice job Alex, two down nine to go!", I congratulated Alex, "Thanks, although, I'm noticing that two are missing from the pack, that must mean," we both look over to where Jakob was fighting the leader, two of the houndooms were sneaking up on Jakob, "Jakob! Behind you!", Jakob caught my warning and knocked the two attacking houndooms with his staff, "Thanks Zack!", Jakob then proceeded to attack the leader as me and Alex went after the two that were backing up the leader, "Dragon Rage!", I shot my attack at the houndoom at the right, "Energy Ball!", and Alex shot his attack at the houndoom to the left, both were easy to knock out, no wonder they were easy for Jakob to dodge, "Fire Punch!", I turn to see Jakob was using his new ability against the leader, "A punk like you learned a fire type move!? How is that possible!?", the leader was still in shock to the point where he never saw the attack coming, giving him a fire punch to the face, "Never doubt my team!", Jakob shouted as the pack leader went flying straight into the wall, and painfully I might add, "Grr, you little brat!", the leader then started to glow, "What the!? Is he evolving!?", in the place of the houndoom leader was a more menacing looking houndoom, **(look up the mega evolution of Houndoom if you don't know what I mean) **and man was he scary, "Heh, so the legends were true about this cave, mega evolution, Hahaha! My power is way beyond yours runt!", Jakob stepped back a bit, with fear in his eyes, "Leave him alone! Blaze!", I ignited myself, with the fire-plate in hand, "now, you'll know the power of Team Heroes! Fire Blast!", I sent out a wave of fire aimed right at the mega houndoom, who just stood there, "Heh, Flamethrower!", the houndoom shot out a stream of flames that cut straight through my attack, and was headed straight towards me, "Oh man, this is going to hurt!", before I could react, Luke got in front of me, "Protect!", a shield of energy was created around us, blocking off the attack completely, "Since when did you learn that!?", I asked Luke in amazement, "Never used it, I guess the time came though," Luke answered, he never used this ability ever!?

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

It was only a few seconds before my protect would drop, I needed to act fast, "Jakob, Jim! Get over here!", the two came to my side pretty quickly, "What's up Luke?", Jim asked confused, "I have a stupid idea that may just work," I answered as the barrier dropped, "Well, what is it?", Jakob asked out of curiousity, "I think your little aura sphere trick can combine with more than one attack," Jakob looked at me in shock, "I think I know where you are going with this, and it's crazy, but I'm willing to give it a try, Aura Sphere!", Jakob generated his aura sphere, time to get to work, "Alright, Zack you use dragon rage, Jim use shadow ball, and I'll use hydro pulse," the two of them nodded in agreement as we used our attacks at once on the aura sphere, turning it into a golden color, "Woah, now that's cool," Jim said in amazement, man is he easily impressed, "Hahaha! This is going to be fun!", Jakob shouted as he started running towards the mega houndoom with quick attack, "HAH! You think that petty trick can defeat me!? Guess again!", Jakob smirked, I know what that means, "Guys! You might want to get ready! Protect!", I pushed myself to my limits with this protect, I used my energy to create a bubble large enough to keep everyone else protected, "Do it!", Jim shouted to Jakob, "Will do! Ancient Attack! STRIKE OF THE HEROES!", and at that one moment, Jakob let loose his most powerful attack yet, the attack created a golden dragon that was headed straight towards the mega houndoom, "W-what kind of power is this!?", the pack leader wasn't going to run away from this one, "This is the power of teamwork! Not dirty tricks like you tried to pull before you mega evolved," Jakob explained to the rotten mutt, and after that insult towards that mutt, the attack impacted, causing a massive explosion that left a gaping hole in the wall, "Okay, you may have went overboard there dude," Zack said in amazement at the destruction left behind, and after the smoke cleared, the houndoom was back to his normal form, and was knocked out, "Sir!", the rest of the houndooms shouted as they rushed towards their fallen leader, "Grr, leave them, they're way too powerful for any of us," the houndoom left us alone, good thing Jakob showed how powerful we really are when we work as a team, "Serves...you...right," Jakob managed to say only a few words before passing out from exhaustion, "That was some move you four pulled, I guess you may be stronger than the legendaries themselves," Stryker complimented us, he picked up Jakob and placed him on his back since he was the only one of all of us that can carry him for an extended period of time, "Well, we are really strong when we act as a team," Zack said to Stryker, "I can see that, and Luke, you were smart in using that protect to block off the blast from that amazing attack," I smiled at the compliment, "Thanks, now let's get out of here, I don't think we should hang around here long," Stryker nodded, "Agreed, we don't know if those houndoom will come bcak in stronger numbers," we were all exhausted from the battle, but we had enough energy to get out of the cave.

* * *

Krika: And there's chapter 20.

PM64: Well done, I'm getting more and more impressed.

Jakob: We all are.

Krika: Thanks guys, anyway, review the story and don't flame.

Team Heroes: Or we will use Strike of the Heroes on you!


	21. A Battle for the Prophecy

Krika: Hey guys, my story is coming to a finish soon.

Jakob: Aw, man.

Krika: But not to worry, I will start a second story a couple days after I finish this one.

Zack: Why not right after you finish it?

PM64: Because he wants to get some views on the last chapters, that's why he is waiting.

Ryder: Patient type, nice.

SP18: That's Krika for you.

Krika: That, and I'm the active type of person.

SP18: Should we get on with the chapter?

Krika: Right, I do not own pokemon or Team Eviolite.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

It took us a few hours to get out of the cave, but we managed to get to zone we were going to, wait, "How did we get here all of a sudden?", Austin asked us, he was pretty dumbfounded, "How the heck are we suppose to know?", I answered his question, every one of us was dumbfounded at the fact that we got to the zone we needed to go, "Well, let's be glad we don't have to travel another day to the temple," Stryker said, we all sighed in relief, "Hey, what's that over there?", Alex said in confusion, we looked to see where he was pointing to, and it was unbelievable, "That's...the temple we need to go to," I said in disbelief, I had no idea what the heck was going on, "Either we're dreaming, or this is real life," Ally said, I decided to pinch myself just to make sure, "Ow! Nope, we're not dreaming, this is real," all the others pinched themselves just to make sure, this was real alright, "I guess it is a mystery dungeon, these pop up at random locations," Ally explained, she really knew her exploration things, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that prophecy half!", Luke was just about to head towards the temple entrance before I stopped him, "We are waiting for Jakob to wake up, we're going to need him if the shadow pokemon make another appearance," I explained to the eager otter pokemon, "Oh right, forgot," Luke said sheepishly, "Well, it's starting to get dark, we might as well set up camp for the night and head into the dungeon the next day," Stryker suggested, and after he was done saying that, Jakob was starting to wake up, "Hey, how was your little nap buddy?", Luke said to our leader, Jakob chuckled a bit, "Good, but let's not try that move again in tight spaces, I don't want to end up obliterating all of us," Jakob said to all of us, he was right, that attack we did is like sending out a barrage of draco meteors, and that is a destructive dragon type move, "Point taken, now c'mon, let's set up camp guys while Jakob rests," I suggested to the others, they nodded in agreement, Jakob sat down next to a tree to rest, he's going to need his energy for whatever is to come.

"You really think that this is a good idea to go inside that temple?", Alex asked me as we were standing at the entrance to the dungeon, "Of course, you got the strongest team on Eternia right here, and besides, we need to get that prophecy half, c'mon, the others are probably wondering where we are," me and Alex left the entrance, but I couldn't shake this feeling that we're being watched by something, might as well be ready for anything tonight.

* * *

**(Near the Camp)**

"You think they spotted us?", Shadow Arcticuno asked Shadow Moltres, "Doubt it, we got them right where we want them," Shadow Arcticuno nodded, "I'm worried about that riolu though, he blew a hole in the mountain for Shadow Arceus' sake! How are we suppose to compete with that?", Shadow Zapdos said to the two, "Keep it down you simpletons! We need to have the element of suprise, with Jakob weak, he'll be easy to take care of, and since he won't be able to back up his friends, they'll be easy as well," Shadow Lugia shouted quietly to the three shadow birds, "Yes ma'am, but I really don't think we'll be able to take them down without a hitch, they have one of the three legendary heroes with them, he's not going to be easy to defeat, even if I have a type advantage over him," Shadow Zapdos explained to Shadow Lugia, "I'll handle Stryker, you three deal with the rest, they'll never see us coming," Shadow Lugia laughed way too loud than she expected, "Who's there!?", the four shadow pokemon flew into action, no time to hide with these four, "Cower, fools! You cannot defeat us!", Shadow Lugia shouted to the nine, they all had unamused faces, "Shadow Arceus doesn't know when to quit does he, let's get them guys," the shadow pokemon were in shock when they saw Jakob got up and was ready to battle, "Uh oh," was the only thing Shadow Moltres said before getting hit with a water pulse.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

I had no idea that Shadow Arceus would send in the shadow copies of Lugia and the bird trio, but that doesn't matter now, we need to deal with these jokers fast, "Luke, Stryker, you deal with Shadow Moltres, your water type moves will be more effective," the two nodded as they charged at the fire bird, "Zack, Jim, you guys help me with Shadow Lugia," the two nodded as they got to my side pretty quick, "Austin, Ally, you take care of Shadow Arcticuno, Alex and Eve, you guys take care of Shadow Zapdos, let's teach these shadow freaks not to mess with us!", with everyone splitted up into groups and were facing up against their assigned shadow pokemon, this is going to be fun, "Jim, let's try a shadow ball combination," I said to my dark type partner, he nodded and I combined his shadow ball with my aura sphere, **(If you read the story to this point, you would know the reaction between the two attacks combining) **same result from the first time I tried this move, "Go get that shadow freak Jakob," Jim said to me as I started to charge at Shadow Lugia with quick attack, "Try this on for size you fake! Balance Strike!", I threw my attack at Shadow Lugia at the fastest speed I could get it to go, "Hmph, you think that could do anything to me!? You have anyother thin-," Shadow Lugia got cut off when she got hit with the attack, it did the same effect like the last time I used this move, "Gah! What's with the light!?", Shadow Arcticuno shouted, but was distracted by the light and got hit with an electro ball and a shadow ball at the same time, taking some serious damage from the electric type attack, "Argh! I guess the four of us underestimated you punks," Shadow Arcticuno tried to say something else but passed out, that's one down, three annoying shadow pokemon to go, "Grr, you'll pay for that! Wait, what happened to Shadow Lugia?", all of us turned to see that Shadow Lugia was knocked out with that one attack, "Oh, crap. Ehehe, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Shadow Moltres said, me and the others nodded as we prepared our attacks against the last two shadow pokemon, "Leave while you four still have the chance, and tell Shadow Arceus that we're coming for him, and not you, or his other goons are stopping us!" I shouted to the shadow pokemon while I was preparing for a double aura sphere attack aimed right at the two, "Okay, okay! We'll leave you alone, we never realized you nine would have amazing strength, but we will return," the two left with Shadow Lugia and Shadow Arcticuno before flying off with the knocked out shadow Johto pokemon, "Heh, that was easy enough, now who's hungry?", Luke said to all of us, I chuckled a bit, "Who wouldn't be hungry after a battle like that?", I joked, we all laughed before we finished up setting up the fire, and after that, we began eating, "So, what do you think is in that temple when we go in there?", Eve asked me and my team, "Who knows? Possibly some pokemon we never fought before, maybe some fossil pokemon if we get lucky," Jim said, I shook my head, "I doubt that we will face up against any fossil pokemon, Jim," I said to the tricky fox pokemon, "Hey, I'm just saying," he responded, I chuckled a bit, "If there was anything strange in there, I would say some unown might be in there, you know, with the temple being ancient and everything," Luke said, this time he didn't try to scare us, I guess he was serious there, "Now that would be something, seeing the unown would be an epic sight," Zack said, thinking about how cool it would be to meet an unown, "Yeah, but it depends on how we are going to communicate with the unown if there are any in that temple," Stryker explained, he had a point, none of us are sure how we are going to talk to the unown, let alone understanding them.

* * *

**(Luke's POV) (The Next Day)**

Man did I get some good sleep last night, even after that battle with those shadow pokemon, I was out like a light, "So, everyone ready for the exploration of the temple?", Stryker asked all of us, "Yeah, let's go, that prophecy piece is just waiting for us to grab it!", I shouted to everyone, they nodded as we walked up to the entrance of the temple, "so, who's first?", everyone face-faltered, "I thought you were going to be leading us in the temple, since you're the one that's more eager than anyone else here," Zack said to me, he went ahead of me, "I'll lead, since I'm the one that has a light-source," everyone agreed, we all walked into the temple and already found some strange symbols on the walls, "Hey, these are the same markings from the first time me and Zack walked into a temple similar to this one," Jakob explained to us, this doesn't look similar to the temple that drudigon dragged me into, of course I was knocked out during that time, "Yeah, you're right, except that there isn't going to be a drudigon in this one like last time," Zack said, "Tell us, how did you guys defeat Scar in the first place?", Austin asked us, "Oh, it was more of Jakob and Zack's doing, that was the day Jakob discovered he could combine attacks with his aura sphere," I explained to them, "That's cool, but what happened to you Luke?", Alex asked me, "Oh, he uh, he captured me while we were on our way to a mission, which turned out to be a set-up so that we could get destroyed by Scar, he attacked me to try to get information out of me," I explained, holding my left wrist, Scar nearly broke it when he was interrogating me, "if Jakob and Zack hadn't found me, I don't think I would be standing here this day," Jakob and Zack smiled at me, they knew that leaving a comrade would haunt them for the rest of their lives, that and I was their friend, "Wow, I'm sorry Luke, I'm sure it was pretty rough for you guys when you were first starting out as Team Heroes," Eve said sympatheticly, "Thanks, and it was rough, but no matter how hard we were knocked down, we kept getting back up, because it's who we are, we're heroes, and we don't give up so easily," I said encouragingly, they nodded in response, "We'll remember that, for the rest of our lives," Austin said, "Make way for the next generation of heroes is what my father always said to me," Zack said, this lifted the spirits of all of us, "Well said Zack, well said," Stryker said to him, "Well, where ever there is evil, there will always be good," Zack said, he should be in the poetry making business, "Hey what's that?", Jakob said to us, we looked to where he was looking and there was a strange object on the ground, we walked over to it, Zack lit a few torches that lit up the room, luckily we won't be trying to see in the dark, "This is it," Stryker said, we were all confused, "What do you mean Stryker?", I asked him, "This is the room that is suppose to have the second half of the prophecy, c'mon everyone, search for it," he then began rummaging through one of the chests, we all shrugged and did the same, "Let's see here, ancient vase, nope, tablet, nope," I was still searching through the chest until I found a button, "what the? Let's see what you do," I pushed the button, nothing happened for a good ten seconds before a piece of the wall began to start moving, "Bingo, Luke great job," Jakob said to me, I smiled, "Well, this place probably has all kinds of secrets, so might as well keep an eye out for them," I said to him, we all walked into the room that opened up, "It's dark in here, hold on," Zack got one of the torches off the wall and lit it, "Nice job Zack," I said to him, "Thanks, now let's see here, woah," we all see a torn piece of paper with pictures and markings on it, jackpot.

"Here it is you guys!", I shouted to the others as they walked to where I was at, "Well, that was easy," Stryker said, picking up the piece of paper, "Wait, why is it torn like that?", Jakob asked him, this got all of us on our highest alert, someone was here before us, "Hahaha! I thought you nine would fall for it," we saw a serperior come inside the room with a emboar by his side, "Hand over the other piece of the prophecy and we won't hurt you!", the emboar shouted at us, we all had unamused looks on our faces, "Um, there's nine of us, and two of you, you guys will be the ones that get hurt," Zack explained to the two tomb raiders, "Hahaha! Don't underestimate us! We may be opposite in element, but we make a great team, we'll flatten you in a minute!", Jakob walked up, "Oh yeah? I took out a mega evolved houndoom with my team in a minute, you don't scare me," Jakob then formed an aura sphere in his left paw, and a bone rush in his right paw, "What the!? How can you use bone rush!? You can't do that!", serperior said scared, Jakob smirked as he nodded at me, I got the idea, "Believe it you jerk! He is no ordinary riolu, I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you," I said, mocking the two tomb raiders, "Grr, don't mock us you runt! Leaf Storm!", the serperior shot out a barrage of razor sharp leaves straight at me, "Oh no you don't! Fire Punch!", Zack got in front of me and used his fire punch to completely cancel out the attack that was aimed at me, "Thanks Zack! Water Pulse!", I shot my orb of water straight at the emboar, who was still looking at Jakob, "Wait what!?", the annoying emboar managed to say before he got hit square in the face with my water type attack, and thanks with the type advantage and the mystic water I have, I was able to knock him out with one move, "Hahaha! You really believe that he was the only one that was with me!? There are ten other people like me that want to get a hand on that piece of paper, it's worth a fortune!", the serperior gloated before Jakob fire punched him in the face, knocking him out, "Well, I guess we have to fight our way out, huh guys?", Jakob said to us, this has become a battle in the tomb.

* * *

Krika: And there's chapter 21 of Heroes Arise.

PM64: That mean you need to do four more chapters before you begin your second story.

Jakob: And I believe that it's going to be epic.

Krika: You got that right.

SP18: And I guess after the story, me and my team will stay in touch.

Krika: Yep, anyway, review the story and don't flame.

Jakob: Or I will fire punch you!


	22. The Mercenary of Shadows

Krika: Chapter 22 is here!

Jakob: After this one, you only have three to go.

PM64: Make sure to take a break after this.

Krika: As if! I'm going all the way!

Zack: Heheh, just calm down dude.

SP18: Seriously dude, calm down.

Krika: Nah, desclaimer Luke!

Luke: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or Team Eviolite.

* * *

**(Austin's POV)**

Normally when you enter a dungeon you would expect a bunch of territorial pokemon as usual, but this is not the case, in the case that you are exploring an ancient temple, you have to deal with a bunch of tomb raiders, "I guess we have to fight our way out guys," Jakob said to us, we nodded as we exited out the room with the other half of the prophecy, "Be careful, that over-confident serperior didn't say what type of pokemon that we're going to be dealing with," I said to everyone, and right after I said this, a vaporeon came out of nowhere, "Hmph, I guess you brats are tough, but no way you're getting pass me! Water Gun!", the attack was aimed at Zack, since he was the weakest to water, "Water Pulse!", Luke launched his attack at the water gun, canceling out both of the attacks at the same time, "My turn, Electro Ball!", I focused all my electrical energy to my tail, creating an orb made entirely out of electricity and then launched it at the vaporeon standing in our way, and with our opponent being a water type, and me using an electric type attack, the vaporeon was basically knocked out with one hit, "Nice job Austin! Let's move on," Zack said leading ahead of us, somehow he knew something was coming at us, "Hmm, this is perfect for ghost types to attack us, watch the ceilings and floor," Jakob said to all of us, and Alex reacted at a gengar coming out of the floor, "Woah! Energy Ball!", Alex shot out his attack at the gengar, nailing it in the face, "Argh! Alright, that's it! I'm out of here!", we all sweatdropped as the gengar just left after that one attack, "Man, what a coward," Luke said bluntly, we nodded in agreement, "All these pokemon standing in our way are a bit over confident," Alex said, once again, we nodded in agreement, we continued down the hall we were currently in, we had to take a longer route since one room was just packed with those dang tomb raiders, "Man, I don't know how much of this I can take," Zack said, he was starting to get a bit exhausted from all the other encounters, "I guess that serperior couldn't count, there were way more than ten pokemon that followed him in," Jakob said, he was right, we thought we took down all the pokemon that the serperior said, but there were just more and more, "Let's just get out of here fast, I don't want to become a mummy," I said, this made everyone shiver at the idea of that, "Huh? Hey look, red stairs," we all stopped to see that there were red stairs, "A mystery shop? What's one doing here?", Ally said confused, Team Heroes just looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, a mystery shop?", Jim asked curiously, "It's a area where explorers can go to relax, buy items, and get out of a mystery dungeon," Jakob face-palmed after hearing the last part, "I'm an idiot!", Jakob then got out his badge, "I completely forgot we could use our badges to get back to the guild," Jakob said sheepishly, we all face-faltered, "How could you forget!?", Eve shouted at him, "How was I suppose to remember? We got attacked by three shadow pokemon last night, and then we had to face up against those tomb raiders, who would remember something like this after all that has happened?", Jakob said scared, he really doesn't want to anger Eve, that's for certain, "Let's just get out of here, I think I hear some more tomb raiders coming towards us," Zack said to all of us, we nodded and used our badges to get out of their as fast we could, and I was relieved.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

We teleported back to the guild, and we all let out a sigh of relief, "Oh man, I thought we would never get out of there," Luke said exhausted, we were all wiped after those couple dozen encounters of tomb raiders, "I know right? I'm just glad it's over," Zack said before passing out, he was the most exhausted out of the group, "I'll get him to the med bay, I think all of us should go," I suggested to everyone, I was near collapsing myself, as well was everyone else, "Good idea, we need our rest anyway," we all got to med bay before I could collapse myself, "Almost...there," we were near the medical bay before I started to slip into unconciousness, and before I blacked out, there were a group of nurse chansey and audino rushing to us, good thing our appearence didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, wake up!", my eyes shot open when I heard some yelling in my ears, I look to see Mew by my side, but I was in the med bay, "Okay, first off Mew, don't yell in my ear! And secondly, why are you here?", I look to see that all the others were here as well, "Sorry for the yelling in your ear, but I just wanted to come here in person to congratulate you guys in getting the second half of the prophecy!", Mew said excitedly, I chuckled a bit, "I don't know how Mewtwo handles your excitement and fascination at the slightest of things," I said in a joking matter, Mew laughed a bit, "You have a point there, my little brother gets annoyed at me at some points, but hey, who can blame him?", Mew stated, we all agreed to that, Mewtwo was an imperfect clone of Mew, "And speaking of the prophecy piece," Stryker got out of his bag both halves of the prophecy, "it's right here," Stryker handed me the pieces, and for unknown reason, the pieces put themselves back together, and after that was done, all was left was the complete prophecy, and it was clear to read, "Well, that was unexpected," Zack said wide eyed, I wasn't expecting this either, "I guess the prophecy is true, you're that hero Jakob," Mew said to me, I look to see that one of the pictures on the prophecy was a picture of me and the others, one figure I still couldn't make out, "What's this Mew?", I showed the picture I was talking about and he frowned a bit, "That's Shadow Arceus, the one you, and your friends are destined to defeat," I looked at him shocked, I didn't realize the picture that looked like a black cloud was Shadow Arceus, "So, what am I doing sitting here then? Let's find this shadowy freak!", I was just about to get up before a sharp pain went up my right arm, "No way, you need some rest, you pulled some muscles in your right arm after all those aura spheres," Luke explained to me, I looked down in frustration, "Well, I didn't say I came alone," Mew said to us, and before we could react, Cresselia came in, "And before you ask me, I'm here to heal your wounds, and the wounds of your friends," my eyes widened to see that the guys were pretty beat up, "Thanks Cresselia, that means a lot to me," I said to the pokemon of dreams, "It's no problem, you're going to need to be fully healed if you're going up against Shadow Arceus," I nodded, she was right about my encounter with Shadow Arceus that was soon to come.

* * *

**(Somewhere)**

"My elite shadow pokemon were bested by a bunch of kids!?", Shadow Arceus shouted at Shadow Lugia and the shadow bird trio, "We're sorry sir, but they have gotten stronger now, the inhabitants of Eternia are regaining hope once more," Shadow Lugia said to the shadow god, "Hope!? There will be no more hope once I'm through with the leader of Team Heroes," the four's eyes widened, "S-sir, you aren't considering going up against him and his friends are you?", Shadow Zapdos said, worried about his master, "Of course I am! If you want to get something done, do it yourself," Shadow Arceus laughed evilly, "Just be ready sir, you were right not to underestimate Jakob, he recovers quickly from a battle, but exhausting him might be the key to victory," Shadow Moltres said to her dark lord, "Hmm, that is going to be great information, now, get out of my sight!", the four left the shadow god, "None shall defy me," Shadow Arceus said to himself.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

Cresselia had just finished working with me and worked on Luke last, man is she good at healing, "You feeling better Zack?", Jakob asked me, I nodded in response, "Oh yeah, Cresselia is an expert in the healing arts," Jakob nodded, "Well, even the legendaries need a nurse if there's an injury," Alex said walking up to us, "Hey, I see you're feeling better as ever Alex, how's Austin and the others?", I asked him, "Oh they're doing great, they are just sleeping in the team room," I nodded, I was really glad to hear that, "Well, we should all get our rest, we need to train our best if we're going to face Shadow Arceus," Jakob said to the two of us, we nodded in agreement as the three of us headed towards our rooms, Jim was already in his room sleeping, kid knows to rest when he needs to, "Goodnight you two," Alex said to us before splitting up to head to his room, "Goodnight dude, see you in the morning," I said to him as me and Jakob headed into our room and layed down in our beds, "Goodnight Zack," Jakob said to me, "Goodnight," I responded before drifting off into sleep.  
**(The Next Day)  
**I was still a bit tired from yesterday, but not enough to where I would not be able to train, "Morning guys," Jakob said to all of us, "Morning," the rest of us said in unison, I thought we stopped doing that, "Anyone ready to train?", Luke said, we nodded in agreement and headed to the training room, but when we got there someone was already there, and I had no idea who it was, "Um, excuse me but, who are you? I never saw you around the guild," Luke asked, the figure stopped and turned towards us, "Heh, so you must be the great Jakob, my employer hired to me to take care of you," Jakob stepped back, this guy was bad news, he was wearing some kind of cloak around him, and I couldn't make out what kind of pokemon he was, "What's your name?", I asked the strange pokemon, "You can call me Shadow, and I was sent to eliminate every one of you," our eyes widened, and while our gaze was fixated on this guy, he drew out a sword, "A weapon!? So you do aim to kill us," Jakob said, pulling out his staff, "You got that right, and I didn't come alone," and just then, a group of shadow pokemon came in, "Your employer is Shadow Arceus, huh?", Luke said to the mercenary, "Oh not just that, he created me," Shadow took off his cloak to reveal that he was a charmander with black scales, red eyes, his tail flame was of a black flame, "H-he created you?", I said, stepping back in fear of what was in front of us, "That's correct, guys, Jakob's mine, you can take care of his friends," the shadow pokemon nodded as they used an attack to seperate us from Jakob, this is not good.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

You would think that facing up against a mercenary would be easy, that's unless he works for the shadow pokemon, "Crap, this is not good," Luke said as he was fighting off Shadow Entei, "You think!?", Zack said, he was fighting Shadow Raikou, "We have to get rid of these guys," Jim said as he was dodging attacks from Shadow Suicune, "Where's Mew!?", I shouted while I was dodging attacks from Shadow Deoxys, "Right here! Hydro Pump!", Mew shot out his attack at Shadow Entei, freeing Luke to help fight off the other shadow pokemon, "Jakob's on the other side of the room, he's fighting off a charmander that Shadow Arceus created," Austing explained to Mew, "I know, Shadow Arceus has been amassing an army for some time now, but since we can't find him, we can't stop his plans," Mew said to all of us, this got us concerned for Jakob, "Don't worry about me guys!", we looked to see that Jakob was dodging and blocking all the attacks coming from Shadow, "Jakob! Be careful!", I shouted to him, he nodded in response and used a double aura sphere attack on Shadow, "ARGH! You little punk, now I have more of a reason to destroy you! Shadow Flamethrower!", Shadow then shot out a stream of black flames aimed straight at Jakob, but thanks to Jakob's speed, he was able to dodge it, "You need to be faster than that shadow freak! Quick Attack!", Jakob got up close to Shadow in blinding speed, "Close Combat!", I was amazed at how fast he was throwing punches at Shadow, he knocked him to the wall, and knocked him out pretty fast, "Never mess with our team leader you jerk!", Zack shouted as a cheer, the shadow pokemon backed off a bit after all the attacks Mew was blasting at them, "Grr, we need to retreat, grab Shadow, we're leaving," Shadow Deoxys ordered all the other shadow pokemon, they nodded in response and opened up a portal, "You're not getting off that easy! C'mon guys, it's time we take the fight to Shadow Arceus himself! Mew, get the other legendaries, we're going to need their help in this," Mew nodded and teleported to the Hall of Origin, we all followed Jakob through the portal, and we convniently had all of our stuff, "Let's do this!", Luke shouted as he dived into the portal, we all jumped into the portal, it's time we face up against this shadow god.

* * *

Krika: And there's chapter 22 for you guys.

Jakob: Now you can start on three part chapters.

PM64: Big order to fill.

Krika: Yeah, I know, but I'll manage.

Luke: Hahaha, review and don't flame if you want to see how this epic story ends.


	23. End Game: Part 1

Krika: What's up guys, Krika here with part 1 of the finale of Heroes Arise.

Jakob: We have come a long way to this point of the story...

Luke: And we assure you that this is going to be epic...

Zack: So sit back, relax, and enjoy the first part of the finale.

Everyone: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or Team Eviolite!

Krika: Welcome to the end game!

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

A few minutes have passed since me and the others teleported to Shadow Arceus' hideout while following Shadow and the shadow pokemon that were with him, "Now, where are does shadow freaks?", I said to myself, "If I was them, I would retreat to Shadow Arceus, he may be expecting us," Zack said to us, he made a very good point, "So, what? Shadow Arceus is going to get what's coming to him," Luke said, a bit eagerness in his voice, "You got a point Luke, but so does Zack, we may be walking into an ambush for all we know," Jim said to Luke, "No matter what though, we're heroes, and let's not forget that," Zack said encouragingly, this gave us the confidence we needed, "You're right Zack, I'm not giving up if Shadow Arceus is still out there, I'm going to seal away that freak once and for all!", I said to everyone, they nodded in agreement, Shadow Arceus is going to get what he deserves, "So? What are we waiting for? Let's get him!", Austin said in excitement, we all nodded in agreement as we continued to walk down the hallway we teleported into, it was Hall of Origin big, "You have got to be kidding me, not only are there copies of the legendary pokemon, but there is a copy of the Hall of Origin too?", Alex said in confusion, "Hey, no one said that these guys aren't a bunch of mimics," Jim said bluntly, we all chuckled at that, making fun of the shadow pokemon is really fun, "Although we shouldn't underestimate their leader, he's probably stronger than his most elite shadow pokemon," I said to everyone, "You have a point there, he is known as the god of shadows," we froze in our tracks, that wasn't any of us, "Who said that?", Luke said to whoever was behind us, "Oh come on, I'm only messing with you guys," we turn to see it's Palkia, along with Dialga, Giritina, Deoxys, and Mew, "Nice job Mew, bringing along the pokemon of time and space is going to help us big time," I said to the playful legendary, "Well, you guys aren't the only ones that want payback for what the shadow pokemon have done," Palkia said, he sounded a bit irritated towards the shadow pokemon, I guess something happened between him and his shadow counterpart, "Calm down Palkia, remember that we are only here to back up our friends, they're the ones that will be dealing with Shadow Arceus," Giritina said to the pokemon of space, "Alright Giritina, but leave some for us guys, I want to kick some butt too you know," I smiled at how the legendary pokemon of space wants in on the action, "Alright, but leave Shadow Arceus to me and my team, that guy is going down for what he's done", I told Palkia, he nodded in agreement, "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's find the main room!", Dialga said in excitement, even the pokemon of time wants in on the action, "Man are all of you eager, fine, let's find Shadow Arceus and give him a piece of our mind! No one threatens my friends and gets away with it!", I shouted as I darted towards the end of the hall, with all the others behind me, time to face this shadow god and take him down.

* * *

**(Luke's POV)**

We were checking each room we came across, but we weren't having the best of luck in finding the main room, "Now, if I were an evil pokemon god, where would I hang out?", I said to myself as I was checking out every single room I came across, "nope...not that one...definitely not...oh come on!", I was starting to get really frustrated now, I'm going to find that room, "okay, tenth time has got the be the charm," I opened the last door that was down the hall, "Okay Luke, let's get ready for whatever is behind that door," Zack said to me as he was preparing to use his blaze and dragon rage combination, "Right, this is the last door we need to go through, and frankly I don't know how we missed this door, it's freaking huge!", Jakob was right, I had no idea how any of us missed this door, it was two stories tall, "Well, what are you gonna do? Let's just do this! Spacial Rend!", Palkia just went ahead and cut the door down with one attack, "You didn't need to do that Palkia," Deoxys said bluntly, "What!? He probably locked the door anyway," we all face-faltered, "You idiot, the door was unlocked!", Giritina shouted, I shook my head, for a legendary pokemon, he sure made a stupid mistake, "Well, now that you broken down my door, I have another reason to destroy you nuisances," we turn to see Shadow Arceus sitting in his chair, "So you're Shadow Arceus, the guy who's been messing up the world ever since I came here," Jakob said in anger, he was about ready to go nuts seeing of how angry he is, "Yes, that would be me, and you must be Jakob, the little brat that has foiled my plans time and time again," Shadow Arceus said in a bored tone, "Don't underestimate me you shadow freak! Aura Sphere!", Jakob then launched a direct attack at the shadow god, he must've lost his mind if he thinks a direct attack at this guy, "Oh no you don't brat! Air Cutter!", just then, Shadow Tornadus came out of nowhere and cancled out Jakob's attack, they must've gotten stronger last time we enountered the shadow cloud trio, "Good job Shadow Tornadus, Thunder!", and it's one thing after another, Shadow Thundurus came in and aimed an electric attack at us, luckily Dialga stepped in front of the attack, with Dialga being a steel type, electric moves have no effect, "That the best you got Shadow Thundurus, you're getting a bit rusty, Roar of Time!", Dialga then shot out an attack that distorted time as it traveled to its target, and it landed a direct hit on the shadow cloud trio, Shadow Landorus came in at the worst time possible, this might be easy.

"Hmph, you may have defeated my shadow cloud trio, but I am an entirely different story, I am stronger than my sister, Arceus, you are merely bugs, and I am going to squash you!", Shadow Arceus boasted, that's another reason of why this guy is going to get sealed away forever, he talks too much, "Bugs, huh? Well this bug has been instructed to seal you away for good! Why don't we try out a combination move with your spacial rend, Palkia?", Palkia then got the biggest shocked look you could ever see, "W-what!? That could destroy you! Why would you take this risk!?", Jakob then shot him a determined look, "Remember what you guys said, I have a hidden ability that Arceus doesn't even understand, I think that means I can create a powerful move with your attack, but I need you to trust me," Palkia stood there looking at Jakob before nodding, "Alright then, but if this fails I'm not going to say 'I told you so', Spacial Rend!", Palkia then began to use his attack on Jakob's aura sphere, and the result was incredible, "So, this is the power of the one hero? Interesting, I never realized your aura sphere ability could adapt with different attacks," Shadow Arceus said, he was so full of himself, "Oh yeah, well if you like that, wait until you see what else I have in store for you shadow freak! Ancient Attack! Space Obliterator!", Jakob then got out his staff and launched his attack towards Shadow Arceus at a blinding speed, no way the shadow god could dodge this attack.  
**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

Krika: Oh yeah, forgot to mention that the last three chapters are going to be shorter than all the rest.

PM64: *sweatdrops* You think that would be worth mentioning.

Ryder: He has a point.

Krika: Oh come on, I put a cliff hanger there, that has got to get some readers on the edges of their seats.

Jakob: You have a point there.

Krika: Thank you, now review the story and don't flame, part 2 will come shortly!

Everyone: Keep on reading and writing people!


	24. End Game: Part 2

Krika: Hey guys, it's me again with part two of the three part finale of Heroes Arise.

Jakob: And as usual, relax and read the story.

PM64: After this, you can write the story where I'll be a co-writer in it.

Krika: Yep, let's get on with the show people!

Ryder: Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon or Team Eviolite.

* * *

**(Previously on Heroes Arise) (Jakob Narrating)**

We had just followed a mysterious shadow charmander mercenary through a portal that led us directly to Shadow Arceus' hideout, what we didn't expect was a copy of the Hall of Origin. After a couple hours of searching through every single room that was in the hallway, we finally discovered the main room, and Shadow Arceus was right there waiting for us to arrive. After dealing with the shadow cloud trio again, it was time to face up against Shadow Arceus himself, I managed to get Palkia to use Spacial Rend on my aura sphere to create a legendary attack combination called Space Obliterator, and now I'll stop talking and we'll get back to the story at hand.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

"Ancient Attack! Space Obliterator!", Jakob then launched his space ripping attack at Shadow Arceus with blinding speed, the attack was as fast as lightning, no way Shadow Arceus can dodge this kind of attack, he'll get destroyed if it hits him, "Eh, pathetic," and in the blink of an eye, the aura sphere attack was destroyed, "W-what happened!?", Palkia said dumbfounded, "I told you that I'm much more powerful than Arceus, the shadows will always be more powerful than the light, Shadow Ball!", the shadow god then unleashed a powerful shadow ball attack, we dodged it the instant is was about a foot away from us, "Grr, he's more powerful than we thought, Jakob, let's try a combination with Roar of Time!", Dialga shouted to our leader, he nodded as he combined Roar of Time and his aura sphere together, "Alright, try this on for size! Ancient Attack! Time Splitter!", Jakob unleashed another legendary attack combination, this time I swear that time was slowing down for all of us, "What's happening!?", Shadow Arceus shouted in confusion, "Heh, Time Splitter is an attack that is known only to Jakob, it's more powerful than Roar of Time, and distorts time even more than it can normally do, it's an attack that has been lost for many years, as well as the other combination attacks," Dialga explained, she sure knew a lot about Jakob's combination attacks, but I didn't realize it was an ancient attack, "That explains why everything is going so slow...wait, Zack I have an idea, let's do Roar of the Dragons against him while the effects of Time Splitter is still going," Jakob said to me, I smirked and nodded, not a bad idea, "Alright, let's do it! Dragon Rage!", I shot out my dragon type move at Jakob's aura sphere ability, infusing it with draconic energy, "Alright you shadow freak! Roar of the Dragons!", Jakob then launched his dragon rage combination straight at Shadow Arceus in the same direction as the Time Splitter, "Well done Jakob, since Time Splitter hasn't made a hit, the effect of the time distortion is still going," Mew said to him, "Thanks, but I'm not done yet," Jakob then formed another aura sphere in his hand, "Palkia, I need you to help me create another Space Obliterator," Palkia nodded in response, but he needed to act quickly, the Time Splitter has almost impacted with Shadow Arceus, "Alright Jakob, let's do this! Spacial Rend!", Palkia used his special ability on Jakob's aura sphere, creating the legendary attack he tried before, "Alright, second time's the charm, Space Obliterator!", a time and space combination attack is definitely to prove deadly against a shadow pokemon.

* * *

**(At the Hall of Origin)**

"Huh, he learned the two legendary combination attacks, that kid impresses even me," Registeel said, "Yes well, what do you expect from someone that is part of a prophecy?", Regirock added, "Hahaha, you got a point there, I wonder what other suprises Jakob has in store for Shadow Arceus," Regice stated, "You're right Regice, I just hope they can handle in taking down my brother, he's no fool, but he was suprised when Jakob used Time Splitter, he's stronger than me probably," Arceus said to the legendaries that were present in the hall, "Don't worry Arceus, Jakob can handled everything that was thrown at him," and Empoleon in the hall said, "You're right Cole, why am I worrying much? Jakob and his team are the strongest there is on Eternia," Arceus said, feeling a bit relieved, "Anyway, I should get to the Hall of Shadows, I need to help Jakob either way," the Empoleon named Cole then left the hall, with plans to meet the other legendary heroes at the Hall of Shadows.

* * *

**(Jim's POV)**

We were all still feeling the effects of Time Splitter, and I was starting to get a bit nauseous, "Hey, don't throw up now kid, we're going to need you in the fight if this doesn't work," Giritina said to me, I nodded and shook off the sick feeling I had and focused on the battle, "If this doesn't work, I'm not sure what will," Jakob said before the Time Splitter attack made a direct impact on Shadow Arceus, and a few short seconds later, the time distortion wore off, "About time, I was starting to get sick from that time distortion effect," I said out loud, Jakob chuckled a bit, "Wait a moment, this is going to get good when Space Obliterator and Roar of the Dragons hit," and right on cue, the two attacks he mentioned formed two twin dragons, the only difference is the color, one was blue, and the other was pink, "Whoah! Now that's a way to attack with style!", Zack said in awe, we all thought it was epic, but unless that wasn't amazing enough, the two attacks merged, "Heh, time to end this you shadowy freak! Twin Dragon Barrage!", the attack then split into multiple missle-like attacks, all aimed towards Shadow Arceus, "NO! There's no way I could lose to a punk like you! SHADOW BALL BARRAGE!", Shadow Arceus then unleashed a torrent of shadow balls that destroyed every single attack, "I thought that wouldn't work, let's finish him off together guys!", we all nodded as we all used our strongest ability on Jakob's aura sphere, "Are you doing what I think you're doing?", Giritina asked Jakob in suprise, "Yeah, it's time to show Shadow Arceus that good will always prevail over evil! Legendary Attack! Strike of the Heroes!", Jakob's attack soon turned into a golden aura sphere, pulsating with amazing power, this was our ultimate attack, this was to end it, once and for all.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV)**

I don't know what was going on in my mind, but I knew one thing, I had to stop Shadow Arceus with this one move, "Let's do this guys!", I shouted to everyone, they nodded in agreement, "We're right behind you Jakob, we always have been," Luke said, I nodded, "It's time you return from whence you came Shadow Arceus," we all walked towards Shadow Arceus, who was showing a hint of fear in his eyes, "T-there's no possible way that you could have learn that move, it's just simply impossible! Grr, Mega Shadow Ball!", and then right before I could even launch my attack, Shadow Arceus began charging up a huge shadow ball attack, "By my calculations, that attack has enough power to wipe Eternia off the map," Zack explained, this got me worried big time, "Then that means we need to make our last move even more powerful, Palkia, Dialga, Deoxys, Giritina, Mew, I need you guys to use the strongest moves you know, and there's no time to tell me this is an idiotic plan, just do it!", the five legendaries nodded and used the strongest move they knew, "But wait, that means we created...", Giritina began, I smiled because I knew the name of the attack, "Seal of the Legendary Heroes!", the orb of golden energy then began to enscribe itself with runes of power, "What's with the chicken scratch?", Luke said dumbfounded, I sweatdropped, "It's not chicken scratch Luke, it's the language of the heroes of old...wait, how did I know that?", the others shrugged, "oh well, let's test this out!", I then ran towards Shadow Arceus with quick attack, somehow I knew that this move could only work in close range, well, time to do something really stupid.  
**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

Krika: And there's part two of the three part finale for you.

PM64: And you know what that means.

Krika: Yep.

Everyone: The final chapter is soon!

Jakob: I'll finally be back home!

Krika: And that's another thing that I'll reveal in the next and final chapter.

Zack: Until then, review the story and don't flame!

Luke: The end of this adventure is near!


	25. End Game: Finale

Krika: Alright guys, here it is the finale of Heroes Arise.

Jakob: It's about time you finished this story.

Krika: Oh come on, it took me, what? A couple weeks to write?

PM64: That's impressive.

Krika: I just can't wait to start my second story after a bit of r&r.

Zack: Anyway, Krika1119 doesn't own pokemon, Team Eviolite, or the song.

Everyone: Enjoy!

* * *

**(Previously on Heroes Arise) (Zack Narrating)**

After finding the main room of the Hall of Shadows, we confronted Shadow Arceus in a major battle. Jakob threw attack after attack at this shadow god, but none of it was working, so he decided to have us create the Strike of the Heroes attack that we have used before. But things went from bad to worse when Shadow Arceus began to create a Mega Shadow Ball, one with enough power and destruction to destroy all of Eternia. With no other option, Jakob had the legendary pokemon Mew, Giritina, Dialga, Palkia, and Deoxys use their most powerful moves on our Strike of the Heroes, creating the legendary attack, Seal of the Legendary Heroes. And now, I'll just let you enjoy the fight that is at hand.

* * *

**(Austin's POV)**

Jakob was ready to face Shadow Arceus by ending it with one move, "You guys with me?", Jakob asked all of us, we nodded in response, "All the way buddy," Luke said to him, "That's what I like to hear, let's do this!", Jakob said as he prepared his final move, "Remember Jakob, you only got one shot at this, if you fail, Eternia, and everyone of its inhabitants are goners," Giritina told Jakob, "I already know that, you know!", at the blink of an eye, Jakob was gone, using all his speed towards Shadow Arceus, "Go get him Jakob!", Luke cheered, we all did the same, "Alright Shadow Arceus, if you handled all my other attacks, I wonder how you'll handle this one! Legendary Attack! Seal of the Legendary Heroes!", Jakob got up close to Shadow Arceus to use his move, "What's he doing!? Why is he using that attack up close?", I said confused, "Seal of the Legendary Heroes is a move that Arceus used once, to seal away the shadow pokemon, if he learned this move, than that means he has what it takes to become a legendary pokemon," Dialga explained, that explains a lot, "Wait, if he has the potential to become a legendary pokemon, why were we dragged into this prophecy?", Zack asked the pokemon of time, "You guys were brought into this because you were meant to, you've given Jakob the will to keep on fighting, no matter what," Palkia said to us, I looked back to see that determination in Jakob's eyes, "This is for all the chaos and destruction you caused Shadow Arceus, I'm ending this, NOW!".

And before we knew it, Jakob had hit Shadow Arcues square in the face, interrupting the Mega Shadow Ball, and landing a perfect blow against the shadow god, "Woohoo! Nice job Jakob!", Mew cheered, Jakob looked back at us and smiled, "H-how could I have been defeated...by a little punk like you?", Shadow Arceus said weakly, Jakob walked up to him, "Because the only path you took...was the path of darkness, that was your downfall, it's not too late to reverse the misery and sorrow you have caused to the people of Eternia, it's not too late to get back on the path of light," Jakob said to him, Jakob then held out his hand to Shadow Arceus, "What's he doing?", Giritina said in confusion, "Heh, he's trying to get Shadow Arceus to realize the error of his ways," Luke said with pride, "H-how could you forgive me? After all that I have done, you really believe I can change my ways?", Shadow Arceus asked Jakob, "Yes, I believe that every pokemon has good in their hearts, even you and your shadow pokemon, you've just been lead down a dark path," Jakob said to the god of shadow, "I see, I now realize the horror I caused upon this world, I am willing to take the path of light, if it is not too late," Shadow Arceus said while shaking hands with Jakob, "Hahahaha, I thought this might happen, so I guess it's time to reveal myself," from out of a room, a shadow copy of Giritina showed up, "Huh, I was wondering if there was a Shadow Giritina, guess I was right," Jakob said, Shadow Giritina laughed, "You better believe it fool! You see, I was the one that operated in the shadows. I'm the one that brought Shadow Arceus down this dark path. I AM THE TRUE GOD OF SHADOWS!", Shadow Giritina shouted, this made all of us except Jakob step back in fear, this is not going to end well.

"I thought there was someone behind all of this, and I never expected it to be Shadow Giritina," Jakob stated, preparing a golden aura sphere, "but, this fight has unlocked my true potential, the hidden power within me has revealed itself!", Jakob shouted, the aura sphere in his hand had a strange symbol on it, "What? You really believe that one aura sphere can defeat me!? HA! Don't make me laugh," Shadow Giritina boasted, but in return, he got a smirk on Jakob's face, "Oh, this isn't going to defeat you, this is going to seal you away!", Jakob then slammed his attack to the ground causing a strange golden light to eminate from the ground, "What's happening?", Eve said in confusion, "Jakob awakened his true power, he is using the sealing spell that Arceus had used long ago, but I forgot that it only works on the leader of the shadow pokemon, and I guess Jakob found the true leader," Giritina explained, "This is for manipulating Shadow Arceus, and also, all the rest of the shadow legendaries were a part in your scheme, Shadow Giritina," and just then, all the other shadow legendaries were pulled in by streams of light, except for Shadow Arceus, "Grr, you little brat, we will return! And we will have our revenge upon the legendary pokemon!", Shadow Giritina shouted out in anger before being pulled into the earth, and being sealed away forever.

* * *

**(Jakob's POV) (Play Oracion by the Pokemon Company)**

I sighed in relief after all that was over, I then turned to the others, "Well, that was fun wasn't it?", I said before laughing, everyone else laughed too, along with Shadow Arceus, "Ah, I see you completed the prophecy, although, I didn't realize that my brother was really being manipulated by Shadow Giritina," I turned to see that Arceus came in, as well as the rest of the legendary pokemon, "Sister, please forgive me, I was under the control of that snake of a pokemon," Shadow Arceus said, bowing down in respect to Arceus, "It's alright, we witnessed the entire battle, I knew that my brother wasn't completely evil, by the way, it's time to tell them your true name," Arceus said to Shadow Arceus, he nodded in response, "You see, my real name is Rook, and I'm pretty sure you're all wondering why I'm telling you my real name, well, it's because that Shadow Giritina took control over my mind, making me forget of who I was, and what I was," Shadow, er I mean, Rook explained to us, "Really? I guess you felt really bad knowing that you caused almost utter destruction over Eternia," Luke said to the twin brother of Arceus, he nodded in response, "Yes, which is why I'll start righting my wrongs, as well as the wrongs that the shadow pokemon have caused to this world," Rook said to all of us, "but first, Jakob I know you came from the human world, am I correct?", he asked me, I nodded, "well, how would you like to head back home?", my eyes shot open in suprise, "Y-you can do that?", I said suprised, "Yes," Rook answered as he opened up a portal, "B-but what about my friends?", I asked, I turned to look at my team, because it may be the last time I would see them, "Don't worry about us, you can go home if you want to," Luke said to me, I shook my head, "No, you guys did say you wanted to see the human world, well, now's your chance," I said to them, they cheered in response, but then I looked to Team Eviolite, "what about you guys?", I asked them, they smiled, "Well, I don't think me and my friends are done here, there's so much we want to explore and learn about," Austin answered, I smiled and nodded in response, "I see, well then, I guess we'll meet again someday," I said to them, "Hahaha, we'll see," Alex told me.

Me and my team said our goodbyes to Team Eviolite and the legendary pokemon, "So, you guys ready?", I asked my team, they nodded in response, "Oh yeah," Luke began, "All the way buddy," Zack finished, I smiled as we walked into the portal, "Don't forget to write!", Ally shouted to us, we waved goodbye, it was fun adventuring in Eternia, but now, it's time I start new adventures with my team, Team Heroes will never be forgotten...not while I'm still around.  
**(The End)**

* * *

Krika: How's that for an ending?

Jakob: I can't believe you ended it with me saying some corny thing, but it was cool either way.

Rook: I can't believe you put a plot twist at the end of the story.

Krika: Hey, I played some good games where the bad guy, really isn't the bad guy.

Austin: *sniff* I'm gonna miss you guys.

Zack: Same here, it's been real.

Luke: Don't forget about us guys!

Alex: We won't.

SP18: Neither shall I, that was an awesome story.

Krika: Thanks...well guys, this is the end of this adventure with Team Heroes, but another one will come soon.

PM64: Tune in next time on 'Heroes Arise: A New Journey'.

Krika: Until then, review and don't flame!

Everyone: Later!


End file.
